Devil May Sai: Dante's Awakening
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Once in a lifetime... There comes a friendship... That can never be torn apart. This... is not that friendship. Join Dante and Sai as they brave the tower of Temen Ni Gru, trying to save humanity from destruction and survive such horrors as vengeful demons, power hungry brothers, serious family issues, stairs and most of all... each other. Can they do it without killing each other?
1. Here we go again

Once again, we encountered a massive threat so devastating it required all the same people who were present for the last major fight before I told the tale of the Sainoverse. This time, however, instead of fighting alongside my friends from the time patrol, I felt a strange notion to fight alongside Dante. We truly do make a great team, covering each other's weaknesses and helping to further improve each other's strengths. "Pretty sure I've got the bigger body count so far, Dante." I said as we stood back to back, firing at all angles and loading up any demon unfortunate enough to be in our line of sight with bullets.

"Then I think it's time to kick it up a notch!" He said, activating his Devil Trigger and using Stinger to charge through several enemies, easily shattering a number of the demons.

Finally, we managed to defeat the threats and all reconvened, taking a break on some nearby rubble. "Ahh, just like the good old days, eh, partner?" I said, nudging Dante with my elbow.

He chuckled at this. "Yeah, were those before or after you almost blew up the city?" He asked.

"Hey, I limited it to the tower, with how much power I put out, it's amazing I limited it to that much, I should've taken out at least a city block." I said.

Ruby had stars in her eyes at this. "Ooh! Is it story time again?! Is this where you got your trench coat?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed it was, Ruby. But before this legend can be told, there's another legend you must know." I said.

"What legend?!" Team RWBY asked together, eagerly sitting in front of me like kids at story time.

Lady stepped up this time. "You've heard of it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda?" She asked.

"No." Everyone except her, Dante and my family said. Even Draco, Nicolas and Damion didn't and they're GOOD friends with Dante.

"For real?" I said, deadpanning.

Lady rolled her eyes, but continued the story. "When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he sealed off the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side-" She started.

"Wait, then how do you all have your powers?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's a common misconception. Simply sealing the portal didn't take away Sparda's powers, he sealed all of his demonic power in his beloved sword named after him to ensure the strength of the seal. Bravest thing a demon could do. Even I didn't have the courage for that." My father said.

"But this is only half of the true legend. The other half is his story." I said, looking to my father, who smiled proudly. "The stories all say that Sparda simply took on the demon army on his own and then took on Mundus. It actually happened more like this: As Mundus made his final move to send his demonic armies to invade the human world, Sparda and my father stood in their path right in front of the portal. Then, my father did most of the work, hacking through Mundus' armies, clearing the way for Sparda so the Dark Knight could save his strength for the Demon Lord himself. Then, after Sparda's path was secured, my father jumped back into the fray, challenging the full might of the demonic army on his own. So basically, Mundus was the goal, Sparda was the quarter back, the demonic army was the other team and my father was the most kick-ass blocker of all time." I said.

"That's... an interesting way of putting it. But yes, I handled all the fighting against the lesser demons and left Mundus to Sparda. While Mundus is the lord of all demons and one of the most powerful of all time, I still thought I'd have a better time fighting a massive army rather than one singular opponent." My dad explained.

"Well, that's quite the legend. How can you back it up?" Weiss demanded.

"Because you aren't bowing down and kissing Mundus' feet or doing some demon's bidding while he pokes you in the ass with a pitch fork." My mother answered.

Lady let out a small laugh as well. "I never believed it, either. I thought both stories were just a child's fairy tale. But I found out that this so called 'legend', wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. And how do I know? I met the sons of Sparda. Both of them. And Ryu and his children are right here. That's all the evidence you should need." Lady said, sitting in my lap.

"Yep. The demon world was all sealed up and it seemed like there was no way of undoing it... Or so we thought." I said as the camera started waving like water, starting up a flashback.

"WAIT!" Draco called.

"Oh, come on! What?! It was about to get good?" I said annoyed.

"What ever happened to your Final Fantasy 13 story? You completely abandoned that." He said.

"Oh, right. Well, I couldn't find any more playthroughs without commentary so I quit. Summing it up, we accepted our L'Cie powers, found out the president guy or whatever was really the ultimate Fal'Cie, killed him. Pulse started to fall, so I became Ragnarok, combined that with my Devil Trigger and transported pulse to our own world, where it now sits on the equator as a new small contonent. I hooked up with Lightning, Fang and Vanille and eventually, I no longer needed them, so I gave up my L'Cie powers." I said.

"What!? Why!? Everyone demanded.

"Eh, didn't need them. They were making me too OP, you know? I'm not trying to be Superman in this bitch. Lame, boring, 'I can do anything' Gary Stu." I said.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Sai!" He said disappointedly, floating down towards us with his arms crossed.

"SUCK A COCK!" We all shouted, my dad snapping his fingers and teleporting Superman to a planet with a red sun.

"And while we're at it, why did you stop using all those awesome ki attacks?" Ruby asked.

"Well, most of my other adventures focused more on weapons that shooting energy attacks, so I kinda limited those for a while. And as you'll see later, they didn't always work as well as they did for the DBZ villains. But, I'll probably start doing them again soon, a lot of these stories are getting more serious and the fans probably want to see more ki blasts and stuff." I said.

"I bet you just forgot how to do them." Weiss said arrogantly.

"Oh, really? Care to test that?" I asked.

She looked unsure for a moment, but then mustered up the proper courage. "Bring it." She said as we stepped to the side. She watched my movements carefully as I stretched my arms out to the side. (Could that be the Final Flash?) She wondered, before I took a deep breath and reared my head back. (No, now it looks like he's going for a breath attack like Break Cannon or Innocence Breath...) She continued to ponder, before I simply breathed out a ghostly clone of myself. "Spooky, spooky ghosts!" I said, doing haunting fingers. She deadpanned at this, before flinching as the ghost flew towards her and grabbed her, resulting in an explosion that left her covered in soot with an annoyed look on her face.

"NOW, back to the awesome story of Devil May Sai: Dante's awakening!" I said mystically.

"Meh. I lived it. I'll just play the game instead." Dante said, somehow having a 70' inch flatscreen with a PS4 and a generator set up to play the game, smirking at the warning about explicit gore or whatever, before appeared in the background and kicked the camera.

"Nighty-night!" My game self said darkly.

Flashback...

We were in New York on our parent's anniversary. We came to a strange, run-down looking neighborhood, which the two looked at fondly, despite it being somewhat trashy-looking. "Why are we here? This place is a dump. There are plenty of more classy places around here that would be better suited for us." Nightshade said.

"This is... where the two of us first met, Nightshade." My mother said.

"Wow..." I said.

"It's amazing how we've grown from then. The first time we met here, we were enemies, trying to kill each other. I was working with Mundus to destroy the humans as your mother fought to save them." My dad said.

"Romantic, but still not how I'd want my relationships to go." Kinshiro said.

"Yes. It was that battle that made me change my ways... As I began to win the fight and knocked her down, a human stood up to me, stepping in between me and her. And even as she could barely stand, your mother got back up to defend them. I realized how brave and compassionate humans could be and why they deserved to live free, not enslaved by a tyrant like Mundus." My dad said.

"That's... beautiful." Katana said.

"It was so long ago. It's amazing peace has lasted so long. Your father and Spara did a good job. My parents are all-knowing gods and they believed the seal would only last maybe a year at most. But still today, that horrible tower is still sealed to rest." She said, looking into the distance I'm told the tower once stood, now replaced by homes and apartment buildings.

But then, the ground began to tremble and we heard the sound of the ground breaking apart and something massive rising up bellow. We looked back into the distance and saw to our horror, the massive tower rose from the ground, rising to its full form. "No!" Dad shouted, starting to rush towards it, before a number of demons appeared from thin air, blocking his path. We all prepared to fight as more and more demons appeared around us, a small battalion now surrounding us. "Huh. So bringing our weapons with us suddenly wasn't such a bad idea." I said, holding my arms out to the sides. Suddenly, two large discs flew towards me, circling around to my outstretched hands, each cutting through a demon as they leapt towards me until they finally flew into my hands: pitch black metal rings with a diameter of 18 inches, the grip wrapped in sleek red leather with a crescent-shaped guard in the middle to protect my hands inside the metal rings, line with 7 intimidating flame-styled blades on each one. As soon as they flew to my hands, a fire just as black as the metal rose up from the rings. These were my first Devil Arms, Blazeguard.

Back to now...

Ruby squealed in delight, before tackling me. "What the?!" I demanded.

"They sound so cool! Gimme! I gotta have 'em!" She said, digging into my trench coat pockets, only for rat traps to snap down on her hands. "Ow!" She whined, shaking her hands until the rodent mutilators came off. (no bullshit, those things are devastating. We used to have a bunch around my old house's back porch, 2 were about 5-7 feet away from each other, a rat stuck its neck in one and the trap came down SO HARD, it not only decapitated the poor bastard, it sent his head flying into the other trap! I swear to Beerus!)

"That's what you get. Only I can pull stuff out of my coat. Now, back to the story." I said, retaking my seat on the rubble. "If you are unfamiliar with the weapons my family will be using in this chapter, go back and read the last chapter of my Dragon Ball B story, that'll get you all caught up." I explained quickly

Back to then...

 **Background Music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

I rushed into a group of demons and spun in a circle with the deadly rings out to my sides, easily decapitating them. Another group of 5 all jumped at me from the sides, thinking they'd be safe in the air, but they couldn't have been more wrong. I continued spinning in a circle fast enough to create a small tornado, catching them and leaving them helpless in the swirling winds, until I channeled more hellfire through the blades, turning the tornado into a swirling vortex of hellfire. I then did a double backflip, landing in a crouched position and then throwing them forward at a vertical angle, rolling like wheels on fire, stabbing into several demons (one on each spike and rolling a few more feet before exploding and flying back to me.

Lance held the middle of chain of World Breaker as he spun around, decapitating several demons with the sickle and crushing their skulls with the weight end, managing to wrap the chain around the necks of 3 demons, slowly draining their souls before roughly yanking on both sides of the chains, easily crushing through their necks and ripping off their heads, then spinning the weight rapidly before bringing it down on the ground in the middle of a decent group of demons, tearing up the ground and making a crater, making them fall in, before throwing the sickle, wrapping it around the broken debris of road and yanking back hard on the chain to pull the debris together and crush the demons inside it. "Pathetic monsters." He said.

But out of all of us, the demons seemed to go after my father most of all. Most of us were dealing with groups of 10 demons at most, while my dad was surrounded by no less than 25 demons, who all jumped on him at once. "Dad/Ryu!" My family all screamed at once. But then, his arm emerged from the mound of demons with his sword out. Suddenly, there was a massive blast of darkness, sending all the demons flying, revealing my father completely unharmed and still holding his devastating sword Void Slicer above its head, still in its sheath.

All of the demon looked up at him in fear. "I truly cannot even begin to understand the minds of you lesser demons. Surely, you know who I am and what I've done. Even knowing that, you chose to come after me and my family. In doing so, you also chose to throw your lives away. So be it." He said, unsheathing the weapon and stabbing it down into the ground. Then, the ground began to tremble once again before dozens of gangly, yet menacing clawed hands reached up from the ground, grabbing the demons, slamming them into the ground before crushing them in their hands, or simply swiping their claws and cleaving the demons into pieces.

 **End Music**

the demons kept coming and we kept fighting, until we all heard a voice in the distance. "Now doubt you've got some fun planned for me... Right, Vergil?!" The voice called out towards the tower.

"Vergil... It can't be..." My father said in a mixture of disbelief, confusion, a hint of betrayal and finally anger.

"No... He wouldn't... Why would he do this?" My mother asked, just as confused and looking more hurt, like someone she cared about had done her an unforgivable wrong.

My dad then shook it off and looked back at me. "Sai! You've taken a long enough break! Time for action! Go to the tower!" He ordered.

Back to now...

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Hey, I saved the universe like 3 different times in one adventure, I deserved a little break. It wasn't that long, maybe... 6 months?" I said unsurely.

"What?! Heroes don't take 6 months off!" Ruby said accusingly.

"Well, I did, I was a kid, I earned it, get over it." I said, before looking at the 4th wall. "Oh, I'm still 13 in this story by the way. This happened in like... April. A month away from my birthday. Maybe that extra year would've saved me from getting impaled as many times as I did." I said in thought.

Back to then...

"On it!" I said, juking through the swarms of demons and rushing towards the tower.

"Sai!" Lance shouted, tossing me a set of glowing red sais. As soon as they connected with my hands, there was a flash of red, before they disappeared in my hands. I suddenly shot out my arms and one of the sais flew from it, sailing into a demon's head and killing it.

"Thanks!" I shouted. I then hurried towards the tower, dealing with several demons along the way. I hurried ahead towards the tower, stopping when I saw a dude a few years older than me wearing a red trench coat with a giant sword on his back nonchalantly heading into the tower. "Hey, you! Stop! It's too dangerous!" I shouted, hurrying after him, but suddenly, a figure emerged from a higher level of the tower and flew down at me. I dove to the side to avoid its talos and rolled into a kneeling position, looking up at it as it hovered down in between me and the tower, about 10 feet in the air.

It was a giant bat-like creature easily 3 times my size with a horned nose and a massive mouthful of razor sharp teeth and a single yellow eye with a burning red center with talons that matched or exceeded those of even the deadliest birds of prey. It sniffed the air for a few moments, before its already glaring eye narrowed even further as it looked at me with a face of pure anger and hatred. _**"You... You are the spawn of Ryu Blade! That traitorous bastard! I had almost escaped the demon realm, ready to conquer those pathetic humans, when HE struck my down and trapped me in this tower to be sealed away by Sparda! They took our precious moment of triumph away from us!"**_ He roared.

"You say triumph, I say unspeakable horrors and enslavement of good people who didn't deserve it." I said.

 _ **"Lord Mundus' grip reaches all! All creatures belong to him! The humans are no exception! First, I shall destroy you! Then, I will take my revenge on your father! Then, we will finish what we started all those years ago and deliver this world to Lord Mundus! Prepare yourself for the fury of Popobawa!"**_ He shouted, flying in at me.

 **Background Music: "Hero" by Skillet**

I easily jumped and flipped over him, before creating a glyph of demonic energy in the air in front of me, planting my feet on it and launching me back onto his back, stabbing a couple of Blazeguard's blades into his back, getting a roar of pain and anger. I slashed his back a few times, but he then quickly pulled straight up towards the sky, causing me to fall off his back. He quickly pulled a 180 in mid-air to face me and fired an energy beam from his eye, hitting me in the chest and sending me to the ground (good thing this wasn't Heaven or Hell mode). I managed to recover and stick a 3 point landing, before looking up and dodging another beam, throwing a sai from each hand at him. But he folded his wings in front of his body, the sais dissipating as soon as they connected with the leathery flight appendages. "What?" I asked in disbelief, firing several ki blasts, which were stronger than the sais and while these shook the monster, there didn't appear to be any tears or openings in his wings. "Alright, let's try this!" I shouted, flying in and striking at him with Blazeguard. The hits were indeed connecting and pushing him back, but his wings and the body behind them still took no visible damage. I looked at them in disbelief, then up at him as he revealed his head. "How?" I asked, before being blasted back from another eye beam.

 _ **"This is why I led Mundus' armies. Why I was a front line general. My wings are indestructible. Not even your father could penetrate the defenses of Popobawa!"**_ He boasted, laughing towards the sky with his wings now fully extended to the sides. This, however, left him open for a spinning disk of death to the face, the ring from my right hand now slicing into his face like a buzz saw, before I threw the other one at his stomach horizontally for the same effect. The weapons then flew back to me and he shook off the damage, taking a moment to catch his breath, looking up at me just in time to get two feet planted directly into his face, sending him to the ground.

"With openings like that, he probably didn't have to." I said. In actuality, my father had told me about this monster and how he fought it once. He was actually stronger than Popobawa, so he didn't need to cut through Popobawa's defenses, he was simply strong enough to push through them. Just like Cap's shield: if you hit hard enough, he'll give before the shield does. I rushed in as he got to his feet and landed several more slashes to his body, before he closed his wings, my weapons bouncing off them, before he opened up once more and let out a massive high-pitched shriek, the soundwaves being strong enough to force me back. He then looked at me and opened his mouth, which looked like a dark swirling void in the depths of space on the inside, before several dozen knives and swords of different styles and origins, some even from different continents and time periods, flying out at me, but I managed to dodge them.

 _ **"Insolent child! Know your place! You cannot stand up to the might of Popobawa!"**_ He roared, firing an eye beam horrizontally. I jumped and twisted in the air, going over the laser as it swept to the right, throwing a sai from each hand once again, the two triple pronged weapons flying into the beast's eyes, blinding him and causing him extreme pain, staggering back and holding his eye. I used this opening to rush in and throw an uppercut, launching him into the air, which I followed up with several dozen ki blasts, flying up after him and swinging down on him as hard as I could, stabbing, slicing and slamming into him all at once, sending him flying down to the ground.

"Didn't have to. I just had to get around it. But good luck getting around this!" I said, flying down with my deadly rings stretched outwards, stabbing into his back one final time, before jumping back about 10 feet away.

 **End Music**

"Between your rage and arrogance, you lost this fight the moment it started." I told him.

 _ **"That may be true... But there are others in this tower... Stronger even than the mighty Popobawa... And they have as much anger and hatred towards your father as I do. You will die... Broken and forgotten... With nothing to show for any victory you might JUST manage to steal along the way..."**_ He said, before finally dying, his physical form shattering, leaving behind a floating ball of light that flew towards me, flying into the air and taking form a few feet above me; a badass black hooded trench coat, tattered and torn around the end of the hood, sleeves where my hands came out and the tail, or whatever you call it, I don't know what all the parts of a coat are called. It hung down far below my waist, reaching down as far as my ankles to just avoid touching the ground.

"My sweet-ass coat begs to differ." I said with a smirk. I put it on and it just felt... right. Like as long as I wore it, nothing could harm me. I then got crazy idea. I zipped up the trench coat and tried to stab myself with Blazeguard, but the blades that were capable of slaying the strongest of demons couldn't penetrate the awesome coat. I also noticed the coat had at least 6 pockets, one on each side around the waist where you'd expect pockets to be, one on each side on my chest just below my pecs, one on each side on the inside on the chest where some pockets are known to have inside pockets and one final set on the inside on the waist in the same spot as the ones on the outside. I decided to check them, finding more weapons of several different countries and even a number of different guns. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." I said with a smirk, before remembering. "Wait! that guy! He might be in trouble!" I said, hurrying inside.

Meanwhile, the guy in red had been dealing with Cerberus, managing to destroy two of the monster's heads and was most of the way through the 3rd, before it suddenly roared and caused dozens of icicles to rain down on him. He managed to dodge most of them, but one stabbed into the back of his leg. It wasn't anything serious, it would heal up the instant it was removed from his leg, but for the moment, it pinned him down and left him open as the monster charged in. Suddenly, before the monster could reach the Devil Hunter, the frozen doorway was shattered, sending a large chunk of ice flying at the monster and hitting it in the head and stunning it, allowing Dante to yank out the stalactite and launch himself towards the monster with one final Stinger, launching it back and causing it to fall to its knees, defeated. _**"You are not human, are you?"**_ It asked.

"Who knows, I'm not even sure, myself." The man replied nonchalantly.

 _ **"Regardless, you have proven your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing."**_ It said, before looking like it was exerting its muscle, before letting out one final tiger-like roar, before its body shattered and a ball of light was left behind just like with Popobawa. Unlike the bat demon, however, instead of an indestructible coat, it became a set of nunchaku with 3 rods instead of the normal two. He briefly studied the weapon, before skillfully and stylishly swinging it around in a number of stylish and creative ways, cheering and hollering in delight all the while, before ending in a cool stance.

"Too easy." He said.

"Impressive. I was worried you would get yourself killed here, but from the look of things, you can certainly handle yourself." I said.

He looked back at me, surprised at first, but quickly shook it off. "I'm assuming you're no slouch yourself. It was you who smashed through the wall of ice cujo froze up back there, am I right?" He asked.

"That was me." I confirmed. I then looked closer at him. There seemed to be something familiar about him, almost as if I'd seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And from the look he was giving me, he felt the same way. "Sorry, but... Do I know you from somewhere? I can't shake the feeling we'd met before." I said.

"Yeah. You do look familiar. Like I'd seen you before somewhere. But if I had, it was a LONG time ago. Longer back than I'd like to remember." He said, looking away.

"Wait a second..." I said, starting to recognize a younger version of the person standing before me and reaching back for my earliest memories.

Flashback...

I was a baby in my crib, which was set up in our living room, only a few months old. My dad entered the room with a man in a distinguished purple suit, with two boys around 5 walked in. The man walked up and positioned himself to where he could see into my crib and Lance's, which was a few feet away. "Cute kids, Ryu. The black-haired one looks like a spitting image of you. The other one almost looks like one of MINE, though. You sure you didn't borrow one from me at some point?" The man said with a chuckle.

My father also let out a small chuckle, but shook his head. "Don't get any ideas, Sparda. Their mother is a gem now, but if you even THINK of trying to take one of her kids, she turns into a bear dangerous enough to send Mundus running." He said.

"Duly noted." Sparda said with a gulp.

"Besides, I'd say you've got your hands full with your own." My dad said, watching as the boy dressed in red ran up to my crib and peered over the side. I looked up at him and laughed, reaching up and grabbing one of his fingers as he reached down towards me. The other one in blue simply looked at me for a few moments, before walking over to Lance's crib and watching him as he slept, somehow finding him fascinating despite the fact he wasn't doing anything, almost as if he knew something the rest of us didn't. "But, with any luck, they'll be more than enough to stand up and fight for the next generation." He said.

"Indeed. I'm sure if the demons ever try to come back, they'll be able to handle them when the time comes. Hopefully, they'll be able to be good friends." Sparda agreed.

A year and a half would pass and we attended Sparda's funeral. It was the first and only time I saw my father cry. He kept denying it and saying Sparda had to still be alive, since a body was never recovered, Sparda having gone missing a month or two after his visit to our house and the search reaching the point where the Dark Knight had to be declared legally dead. After the service, my parents tried to talk to Eva, Sparda's wife and the mother of the two boys, but she simply refused to listen to them and denied their offers to keep watch over the family.

A few days later, my father was panicking. "No...! They're gone...! I can't sense them! She must've activated the wards!" He said. While him and Sparda had trusted each other with their lives, they weren't completely sold on trusting each other with their family's lives and a number of spells and wards so that, in the event of one of them turning on the other, they or their family would be able to place these wards with little difficulty, being able to hide themselves and their family from the other. And while Sparda had trusted my father with his life, Eva didn't, activating the wards to hide herself and her children from the eyes of everyone in the Blade Clan, preventing us from easily sensing and finding them like we could with most others. We'd have to actively look for them. They had moved from the home the Blade's knew them to live in, eliminating all easy ways for us to find them. From their, my father had my siblings, uncles, aunts and cousins search for the remainder of Sparda's family, but to no success. Another year and a half later, they managed to find Eva... dead. Slaughtered by a small group of demons, the boys nowhere in sight. My father was devastated by the news. "I'm sorry, Sparda... I failed you. Your wife's dead and I can only assume the same for your poor boys... Vergil... And Dante..." He said.

End Flashback...

"Dante." I said.

"Sai... Blade, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Whoa. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Didn't think I'd ever see you or your family again, after dear old Dad left." He said.

"We... Didn't exactly have a choice. After your father disappeared, your mother used his special wards to hide your family from us. We couldn't find you, but sadly, other demons could. We thought you and Vergil were dead. My father had all our available ninjas look everywhere for you, but there wasn't even the slightest trace. All we found out was that your mother was dead and we had to assume you both were as well." I said sadly.

He looked somewhat depressed at this, before shaking it off. "Well, come on, then. Our father's wanted us to be friends when we were younger, now we've got the chance to make up for lost time." He said.

I was a little shocked at the sudden proposal, but I had to admit, it sounded fun and I wanted to see what else Dante was capable of, since he defeated a giant ice cerberus mostly on his own. "Alright. Besides, Vergil is trying to destroy all the hard work our dad's put in to seal this place off. My dad's sure not happy about it and I doubt yours would be, either." I said, hurrying up to his side.

"Thankfully, messing with your brother is always easier with a friend." He said, the two of us sharing a chuckle.

Suddenly, the window behind us burst open and a girl on a motorcycle flew in, forcing us to dodge to avoid being landed on as she hit the ground and came to a stop in front of us. "Nice flying. I'm taking points off for almost hitting me, though." I said, mildly annoyed. It would've hurt, but only for a second and it was easy enough to dodge.

"Are you going to the party? What's the rush? Didn't you get an invitation?" Dante asked, almost teasingly.

"Wait, isn't that a-?" I started, noticing a large item on her back, before she aimed it at us. A fucking BAZOOKA. "Yes, it is!" I said, rolling out of the way to dodge it while Dante somehow leaned back and placed his foot on it, now riding it like a surfboard, cheering and hollering again like he was on a roller coaster, before finally steering it into the skylight above us. "Okay, THAT one, I'm not gonna let go by so casually." I said, walking up to her angrily, before she turned to reveal a stunning pair of eyes in a different color, the right blue and the left red, which I couldn't look away from, despite the glare they were casting us. "A-actually, it's okay. Probably only would've stung for a minute or two. No big deal." I said, chuckling a bit. It was like meeting Erika all over again... And equally as hostile.

Back to now...

"Hey, where was Erika during all this?" Yang asked.

"I was fighting space pirates with my sisters." She answered.

"Works for me." Yang said with a shrug.

Back to then...

The girl apparently ignored my statement, whipping the bike around to face us and revving it up again like she would hit us with it. "Uh... Okay... That happened." I said.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Dante said, continuing forward as I followed after shaking off my initial confusion.


	2. Getting in my cardio

Near the top of the tower, Vergil suddenly looked up from his view of the city below him. "Looks like we have a few uninvited guests." He said.

"Is that so?" Arkham asked, flipping through his book.

"A human. A woman. And another demon. Male." He confirmed.

"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited ones to leave." Arkham said, getting up. "That is what you want." He said.

"The woman, but leave the demon. Something about his presence is... familiar." Vergil said, focusing more on this new demon.

"Very well. Actually, I happen to be acquainted with that woman." He said, before walking away. "A storm is approaching." He said as he continued to walk away, the strange burn on the side of his face moving as he walked. (Yeah, that's infected...)

Meanwhile...

Dante and I continued to the main hall of the castle, looking around. I looked to the side to see a door that was blocked off by Hellfire. "Well we're not going there any time soon." I said.

"Well, then, go to the next closest door. Less effort is the best option in my opinion." Dante said, walking towards the door.

"You'd get along with my brother Kinshiro." I said, following him.

Back to my family...

Kinshiro shot a demon in the head with his eye laser, before sneezing. "Someone's talking about me." He said.

Not too far away, Nightshade and my dad were fighting back to back. "So, Dad, why did you send Sai to do this job? He is powerful, but a situation this dangerous should be handled by someone stronger than him." Nightshade said.

My dad looked back at him and sighed. "Because Sai is the most merciful out of all of us. Sparda and I made a promise, on the grounds neither of us turned evil, of course, that if something happened to one of us, the other would watch out for and protect their family. And now, his son is trying to undo the seal and all the hard work we did to seal the demons away from the human world. I feared any of you would judge him too harshly and kill him. And I don't even trust myself that if I saw Vergil committing this unspeakable horror that I could stop myself from destroying him. Sai is the only one I believe will not destroy Vergil for this." He said, but then chuckled a bit. "Besides, Sai's neglected his training for quite a while and in that giant tower, he's bound to get QUITE the workout." He said.

Back to us...

I smashed a demon's head into a wall, panting heavily as we continued up the... "OH MY GODS! SO MANY STAIRS!" I said breathlessly. "I'd like to find whoever invented the stairs and push him down these stairs! Then his legs would be broken and he would no longer be able to climb stairs! It would be ironic! And then his wife would leave him and go be with the man who invented the elevator! Because everyone knows elevators are better than stairs!" I said as we continued to ascend the stairs, looking up to see. "And oh, my gods, we're not even close to the top yet, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS?!" I demanded.

"You don't got a lot in the way of stamina, do you?" Dante asked.

"It's always been an unfortunate drawback." I said, looking to my Xenoverse health bar, which extended almost halfway across the screen with 9 ki bars, but only 4 stamina bars. (That's lower than normal, right? When I perfectly balance my characters, I usually end up with 6 ki bars and 6 stamina bars).

We entered the next room to see a shining object covered by a cage in the center of the room on a platform on the second level. Meanwhile, in the center of the first level were a number of statues... That suddenly began moving, as well as statues all long the sides on the second level. Eventually, these statues broke their original form to become strange spider demons that combined their arms into some kind of bow and arrow, charging up an energy arrow, which they aimed at us. "Draw their fire!" Dante said, running to the left, whipping out Ebony and Ivory.

"Got it!" I said, flying off to the right, spinning and throwing energy sais, injuring and angering the demons, causing them to aim at me. Dante eventually got to the stairs on the left side and sliced one of the demons in half, blasting the other two with a shotgun, before jumping to the next level, slicing through two more and stabbing the other one dozens of times at the speed of a blur.

"My turn!" I said, flying in and driving Blazeguard through one of the demons and ripping it in half, before throwing each ring to the sides, slicing the other two in half before they flew back to me.

"Not bad." Dante said as we met in the middle of the room, looking to the cage, then to the mechanism that powered it. "There's something written on it." I said, going to one knee to get close and read it. "To the being with the will of the thunderstorm, I bestow the will of steel." I read, before noticing three holes in it. "There's three holes here for some form of lever, I'm guessing." I said.

"Well, something moves this thing, but whatever it is, we don't have it." He said.

"Then let's go look for it. Judging by the layout of this place, if there's something important, it will probably be on a pedestal or something like that, standing out from everything else." I said.

"Yeah, that is how people's minds worked in the old times." He said as we moved towards the door on the far side of the room.

We entered the room, noticing a number of statues that resembled chess pieces. And in the middle of the room. "Hey, finally, an elevator!" I said, looking to the side and noticing some wheel mechanism. "And that must be what activates it." I said.

"Yeah, but it won't go with the weight of all those statues, plus us on it." He said.

"Leave it to me." I said, flinging Blazeguard in a wide-spread pincher motion, cutting through the statues off to the sides and coming together to smash through the last one, before coming back to me.

"Nice. You take a break, I'll hit the switch." He said. I nodded and got onto the elevator as he moved to the mechanism, hitting it and lighting a number of small fires until they were all light, the elevator starting to rock. He quickly jogged over onto it and it took off, lifting us to the next room, where more of the scythe demons ambushed us. "These guys again." He said.

"They're persistent, but they lose points for being weak as glass." I said as we rushed in. He attacked the ones closest to us as I jumped towards the ones in the back, guarding the next door. I landed in the center of the monsters and created a huger, fiery explosion. Dante looked back after dealing with his demons, shocked to see that mine were now still glass statues. "And now they ARE weak as glass. Fun fact: Super-heating sand makes ice." I said, tipping over the statues and shattering the demons.

Dante chuckled at this as he walked up. "Now that's style." He said.

"Style?" I asked.

"Yeah. You gotta be flashy every so often in the fight, do something crazy your enemy won't expect." He explained.

"Huh. My sisters always taught me to put effectiveness over flashy and stylish." I said.

He shook his head at this. "Well, they taught you wrong. Stick with me, kid. You'll learn style by the mile." He said, walking through the door.

I slightly deadpanned at this. "If that involves a lot of rhyming, then no thank you." I said, following him.

We re-entered the main hall, now facing across from a yellow door on the next level on the other side of the room. "So, we're heading there, I guess?" I asked.

"You guessed right." He said. We walked around to the start of the next level, but the path was broken. Luckily, we're both experienced in parkour and awesomeness. He jumped to the wall above the broken path and jumped off, landing right in front of the yellow door while I jumped to and ran along the wall, landing like a gymnast after they land their jump. "Alright, no one likes a show-off." He said, going through the door.

I followed him through the door, but as soon as we entered, the door we came through, as well as the door to our right, were sealed with demonic barriers. "Oh, great. How are we gonna get back now?" I asked.

"We'll have to just keep moving forward." He said, gesturing to the very thin set of stair, full of cracks, in between the platform we were now on, to another platform with a statue with flames and a door that had a gate in front of it.

"Besides the numerous other problems, that staircase doesn't seem stable AT ALL." I said.

"You got a better idea?" He asked, starting to take the stairs.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, walking over to a glowing text on the wall. "Steel thy soul! the future knows no bounds for those who deftly march forth and meet it!" I read, confused. "Huh. Wonder what that means. I wonder if it had anything to do with that Soul of Steel back in that other room?" I asked. At this very moment, the stairs collapsed and Dante was sent falling into the abyss below. "Dante!" I said, running to the edge. I shot a fireball down after him, counting for 20 seconds before it hit the ground and dispersed. "This is not gonna be fun." I said, jumping down after him.

We landed in a small room and were immediately ambushed by demons, no exit of any sort visible. "Guess we were supposed to do that! Now we're supposed to take these guys out!" He said, attacking.

I deadpanned at this straightforward and narrow thinking. "What incredible logic you have." I said sarcastically, blocking an overhead scythe attack from a demon with one ring, then slicing it in half with the other. "But, I don't have any better ideas." I said, jumping at a larger demon and spinning with both of Blazeguard's rings extended, becoming a tornado of dismemberment, slicing the demon to pieces, before flinging them at and shredding another demon.

Eventually, we destroyed all of the demons and a portal of light appeared in the center of the room. Stepping through it, we were brought back to the doors we were at previously, the seals breaking. "See? Supposed to do that." He confirmed, going through the bigger doors.

We walked through the doors and they were sealed once again, as well as a giant, flying centipede demon flying at us. "Really should've expected THAT one." I said, annoyed. I was usually pretty good at spotting traps.

Dante just chuckled again at this. "Come on, kid! Lighten up a little! Crack a joke, have fun!" Dante said, diving down on and impaling the demon with Rebellion, then quickly and repeatedly striking it with Cerberus.

"To see the world through his eyes." I said with a sigh, before jumping and flinging one ring into the Centipede's back, ripping into it, before diving and stabbing the other ring into it, drawing them both and spinning again to slash it several times. However, it suddenly began letting off sparks and quickly rolled, sending us to the ground, going through a hole and disappearing. After a few moments, it reappeared, firing several purple energy balls at us. "Incoming!" I said, flipping the hood of my coat up and turning my back, the energy shots hitting me, but doing no damage through the indestructible coat. This would be my defensive Style: Wall of Defense.

"Feisty one!" Dante said, easily dodging the energy balls coming at him with his Trickster dodges.

Back to now...

"Oh, by the way, this is why the Devil May Sai version of the game is better, because it's like Devil May Cry 4 and Dante and I can change our Styles, mid-fight, not having to wait for the statues. And you can cycle between ALL the weapons, not just 2 at a time." I explained.

"Yeah, but it's hard to beat a game where I'M the star instead of an unlockable character." Dante said.

"Ohh, they throwing shade!" Draco said. Something then occured to him. "Hey, wait, this is a boss fight, where's the BGM, man?!" He demanded.

"It's barely a boss fight! It's a distraction at best, there's a reason they didn't give them health bars inside the leviathan." I explained.

"Can we please get back to the story?" Damion asked.

"Fine." We both said.

Back to then...

"Hope that's not all you got, big guy!" Dante said, jumping on its back and attacking again.

"See how you like this!" I said, going Super Sai-yan and firing a barrage of ki blasts on it from below while dodging its attacks.

It kept flying in and out of the holes and throwing us off its back when we attacked, but eventually, we still managed to beat it with relative ease. "No need to call the exterminators, right?" Dante said.

"I guess not." I said as we headed to the other end of the room from where we came in and going through the door. On the other side, we then found another glowing object. "What's this?" I asked, picking up the astronomical board.

"It's an astronomical device. Said to display the endless void of space. They say it's powered by time. Certainly not a 3-pronged lever, though." He said.

"No, but there was another pedestal in the main hall. There's a chance this is its key." I explained.

"Let's hit it, then." He said. We walked to the door we came from, Dante pushing on it, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and took a few steps away, gesturing for me to back up. I did so as he turned around and rushed forward, spinning and hitting the door with a powerful back kick, shaking it, but not opening it. He looked back in shock, nodding in admittance that the door was resistant. "Okay, then. I've still got a few tricks." He said, reaching for his guns.

"Why don't I give it a try." I said, moving in front of the door, pulling my hands back, a blue and white energy forming in them. "Kamehame-!" I started.

"Yoohoo!" A voice suddenly called, to which I cancelled the attack, looking behind us to see an old time-y jester dressed in purple. "There's no need to use violence, devil boys." He said.

"The last time a clown said that, he'd just thrown a pie in my face. Didn't save him." I said, starting to charge the attack again.

He quickly moved in front of me after this. "Wait, wait, wait! Better listen to what others say, lad." He said.

"Then say it quick. You're already annoying me." Dante said, picking his ear.

"This tower here is VERY sturdy." He said, knocking on it with his "scepter". I put that in quotes because technically, that's what it's called, but when I think of scepter, I think of a big staff with a scary glowing crystal ball or gem at the end, not a tiny little baton. "You see? Your tricks will do you no good. No good!" He said, leaning in.

"Well, I'm pretty sure meteors and planets are sturdier than that door and that does the trick for them." I said.

"I kinda wanna see where this is going." Dante said, sticking Ivory in the clowns face enough to bend the jester's long, pointed nose. "Now zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose." He said.

"That could be a problem." He said, moving beside Dante. "Just hear me out! You've got nothing to lose, right?" He asked, circling around us, before bowing. "My name is Jester. And I know a thing or two about this place." He said, pointing to the slab next to the door with his "scepter". "That THING there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it, first. Do you know what THAT is, kids? Or is that too difficult for you?!" He demanded, before laughing crazily.

I conjured a sai and put the point up to his throat. "I REALLY hate it when people skip around the riddles and dance around the question..." I warned him.

"So, give us the answer, or you can dance all day for real!" Dante said, firing at the clown's feet after I quickly jumped back. "Get to the point, or do you want to keep on dancing?!" Dante demanded as he continued to fire and Jester LITERALLY danced to avoid the bullets.

Dante stopped and allowed the clown to catch his breath, fanning himself with his "scepter" before looking at Rebellion strapped to Dante's back. "Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner." He said, bowing again. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked. Dante swung the sword, but suddenly, the clown disappeared, causing Dante to hit the power generator, kicking it to life and opening the door. "BINGO! THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is!" He explained, now on the ceiling. "Remember that kids! Write it down on your hands if you don't trust your heads!" He said, laughing, but that quickly stopped when Dante and I both unleashed an onslaught of our unique projectiles at his feet, causing him to hurriedly dance away.

"I see. Thanks." Dante said as we started to walk away.

"You still piss me off, though." We said, together.

We retraced our steps back to the hall we fought the centipede in, to find a giant fountain filling up with blood in the middle of the room. "That was NOT there before." I said, cautiously.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boys! Please accept my gift!" He said.

"I don't think I want it." I said, disturbed.

"I'm with your there." Dante agreed.

"Oh, come now! Don't be humble! Just take it! After all, we're buddies, aren't we?" He asked.

Suddenly, the demonic birds etched into the fountain began glowing, turning to blood and springing to life. "That's not a gift!" I snapped, preparing to fight.

Dante however, simply smirked, tossing Rebellion into the air and slashing two of the birds to drive them away, before hitting another one, slicing its wing off and sending it crashing into a wall. "Well, isn't that special? To be honest, I was expecting something a little bit better than this." Dante said, lunging into the fray.

"Let's find out what temperature blood boils at!" I said, lighting Blazeguard with hellfire and spinning, creating a small tornado of hellfire, catching several blood birds in it and evaporating them, while Dante trapped a small group in a corner, blasting them with his shotgun and turning them to stone, before pulling out Cerberus, spinning and slamming the weapon down on the birds, shattering them easily.

"Come on, clown! Is that the best you can do! I could keep this up all night!" Dante taunted.

Suddenly, a circle appeared in the middle of the room, sparking with lightning. "I guess that means 'challenge accepted'." I said as we walked into the circle. We were then teleported to a strange arena, which Jester suddenly appeared in the middle of.

 **Background Music: "Land of Confusion" by Disturbed**

"Welcome to HELL!" He laughed, taking a bow.

"If it means I get to take you down, then hell isn't so bad!" I said, rushing in and swiping at him, but he suddenly vanished, appearing to the edge of the arena on the left.

"Dodge this!" Dante said, firing at him with Ebony and Ivory as he struggled to dodge, the bullets still hitting and catching his feet. He suddenly appeared to the far end of the arena, panting and fanning himself with his "scepter". "Sai, now!" Dante said.

"Got it!" I said, rushing in and spinning, slashing through him several times as he stood there, taking the hits. It visibly hurt him, but he was still able to take them.

I swung once more, but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the center of the arena. "Well done, everyone! Well done!" He said, clapping along with his words. We both rushed in and attacked, but he was suddenly surrounded by a barrier. Our attacks still hit him, but now didn't even seem to bother him. Suddenly, three portals appeared in between us. "~Joker's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the buuutt~!" He sang, jumping in circles in his bubble, when strange bubbles started coming out of the portals. (Yes, in these fights, he says "Joker", not Jester. Somebody dropped the ball in recording)

I was so busy hitting him, I didn't notice when the balls suddenly bounced off the ground and bumped into me, unleashing a sudden, unexpected force that sent me flying. "Oh, gods!" I said as I skidded to a stop, looking at Dante. "Dante, look out!" I called.

Too late. Dante also didn't consider the bubbles and was sent flying as well. "Damn. Those bubbles have quite the pop!" He said, jumping back up and rushing in again. We both re-engaged and attacked, but he eventually disappeared, causing Dante and I to lock blades where he was once standing.

"Slippery bastard!" Dante said.

"You forgot annoying!" I said, flinging one of the wheels at Jester as he reappeared, only for him to dodge again.

"Rinse and repeat!" Dante said, firing at his feet again until he teleported away to rest.

"And I'll dry him off!" I said, rushing in and doing a triple front flip with the wheels in front of me, slashing him three times, landing in a kneeling position after the final slash.

 **End Music**

He then teleported into the center of the room, holding his chest dramatically, before looking up at us. "Oops!" He said, before creating a circle beneath himself, laughing waving and smacking his ass to taunt us before we reappeared in the center of the room we'd just been in.

"You got that right. Top 3 most annoying people I've ever met." Dante said.

"I wouldn't mind never seeing him again as long as I live." I agreed, before looking to the door we'd first entered the room through. "Look, the seal's broken." I said.

We headed back out of the room into the hall, then back through the yellow door into the main hall, heading up to the top where the pedestal was and inserting the Astronomical Board. Then, the walls in the middle of the room that blocked out path to a shiny object in the middle of the room sunk back into the rest of the wall, as well as a demonic spring glyph appearing in the middle of the room. We dropped down to the lower floors to the pedestal that was previously blocked and I piked up the trident-like ornament. "What's that, a trident or something?" Dante asked.

"It's a Vajura. A replica of the trident, but I doubt it could be used as a weapon." I said, giving it a small test swing. "Yeah, it's too weak. It'd break as soon as it hit a demon." I said, before looking at it. "Wait, this has 3 prongs. It has to be what we're looking for." I said.

"Then let's go." He said.

We retraced our steps to the room with the cage, reaching the mechanism. I pulled the Vajura out of my coat and stabbed it into the machine, but nothing happened. I shrugged at Dante, who shrugged back before kicking the mechanism, causing it to move into place and lift the cage. "Wow. Kicking solves everything." I said.

"Yes, it does." Dante said, walking over and grabbing the Soul of Steel.

Suddenly, the doors were sealed again and a number of demons appeared. "Well, let's see if it solves this problem!" I said, going Super Sai-yan again and flying around the room, delivering kicks powerful enough to shatter the metal demons and decapitate the sand ones. In less than a minute, the demons were dead and the seals were destroyed.

"Apparently, it did." Dante said as we returned to the main hall. We quickly re-retraced our steps (the WONDERS of backtracking), going back through the yellow door and looking across the chasm to the sealed door, then to the chasm below it. Dante tossed the Soul of Steel into the air a few times, before catching it. "Hope this works!" He said, running across the chasm, the air rippling at his feet, making it look like he was running on water as he made his way to the previously unreachable platform. "Your turn!" He said, tossing me the soul.

"Got it!" I said, catching it and running across. I then noticed the gate in front of the door and the hole in the middle of it. "Hm... I bet I know what goes here." I said, placing the Soul of Steel in it, lifting it out of the way. "Smooth sailing." I said as we walked through. We reached the center of the room and, to my relief, there was another elevator. "Thank the gods, my feet felt like they were about to fall off." I said, pulling a lawn chair for each of us out of my coat (I guess Popobawa had his lazy moments) and setting it up as Dante activated the switch again, quickly running back and jumping into his seat.

Suddenly, as we reached about 10 feet in the air, a number of demons dropped down on us. "Damn! They'll overload the elevator!" Dante said, blasting them off with his shotgun while I assisted with Evil Explosion. With this technique, we easily limited the number of demons to 2 (us) until the elevator reached its final stop. We rounded the outside of the tower to a set of red doors.

"Get ready. I'm sensing two demons, significantly stronger than the ones we faced so far. About on par with Popobawa and Cerberus." I warned him.

"Two-on-two, huh? Sounds fair." He said, pushing open the doors.

We entered the middle of the room, at which point, the demons finally noticed us. _**"Look, brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company!"**_ One voice rang out.

 _ **"I can see that!"**_ The other said.

 _ **"We must entertain our guests!"**_ The first said.

 _ **"You're right! We must be gracious hosts!**_ " The second said.

"For real?" I said in annoyance, looking to Dante as he put his hands on his hips.

"Right?" He said, annoyed.

There was a short pause before... _**"What should we do?"**_ The first asked.

 _ **"How should I know, we have to come up with something!"**_ The second said.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned as Dante sighed.

 _ **"Brother, our guests are sighing.** **"**_ The first said.

" _ **SIGH? What is SIGH?"**_ The second asked.

"That's me." I said with a chuckle, raising my hand.

Dante chuckled as well. "That's more entertaining that these guys." He said.

 _ **"Well, a sigh is when..."**_ The first started.

"Enough already!" Dante shouted. "How long are you two going to keep carrying on like this?! In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it: Your 'guests' want to go through! Got it?!" He snapped.

The suddenly started moving and getting up after this. _**"Our job is to guard this door!"**_ The first explained.

 _ **"That's right, we cannot let you pass!"**_ The second said. We could now see they were different colors, the first red and the second blue, each wielding a scimitar that matched their body color, with a tiny head at the bottom of the hilt, which must control their body, since their bodies lacked heads. They then jumped down after us.

"The red one's mine!" I said, rushing in, swinging at its chest, but it leaned back, Matrixing my swing and swinging its own sword, hitting me in the side and launching me into the air, where the other one already was, executing a twist in midair and slamming its sword down into me, knocking me down into and through the floor, as well as several other floors, even below the main hall we had entered, into some strange room that almost looked like a dueling room, where two people would fight to the death

"Sai!" Dante called down, before growling as he had to dodge an attack from the blue one.

I looked back up, noticing the number of floors I'd been knocked down through. "Man, it's gonna take me a while to get back through all those floors." I said, about to jump back up to the main hall, which was only a floor or two above me, but then a chilling voice rang out.

 _ **"RYU BLADE!**_ **"** It roared. Suddenly, a monstrous creature charged at me from nowhere. I quickly rolled to the side, before looking up to see a Minotaur, standing easily over twice my size, with thick, powerful legs with hooves bigger than a Clydesdale's and a muscular body built like two gorillas, arms as big as tree trunks with fists the size of a pig's head. Speaking of his, when you think of a Minotaur, you think of a dude with a bull's head, right? Well, this guy's was like two bull's heads ungodly fused together into one super bull hed, with horns big enough to gore 5 people. He then looked at me, first in confusion that I wasn't my father, but then he pretty quickly put two and two together. _**"You are the spawn of Ryu Blade!"**_ He roared.

"I'm guessing you weren't his biggest fan." I said nervously, backing away.

 _ **"That bastard betrayed us in our moment of glory! We fought together as comrades! And he turned his back on us, sealing us in this tower with help from that wretched Sparda! He defeated me! HUMILIATED me! And he wouldn't even give me the honor of death!"**_ He roared, charging at me again.

"So, you're mad he DIDN'T kill you? That's a first." I said.

 _ **"I failed! Only death would restore my honor! And he refused to give it to me! But I now, I will grant that honor to you!"**_ He roared, charging again.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

"I don't want it!" I said, diving to the side.

He roared and turned around rushing in again, but this time he reared back and slammed his fists into the ground, shaking the floor and causing me to struggle to keep my balance, at which point he rushed in and threw an uppercut, sending me flying. I slammed into a pillar and he charged again, I did a backflip, planting my feet on the pillar and launching off it, causing him to slam into the pillar, as well as getting his horns stuck. _**"Damn you! Dirty trickery! Just as I would expect from the spawn of Ryu Blade!"**_ He growled as he struggled to free himself.

"In the words of Sun Tzu, the first rule of combat is all warfare is based on deception." I said, drawing Blazeguard and striking rapidly. I landed several more hits before he completely ripped out a 5 foot chunk of the pillar. "What the?!" I said in shock.

He chuckled at this. _**"Next rule: Catch your enemy by surprise and attack!"**_ He said, punching the pillar and shattering it into dozens of tiny, bullet-sized rocks, then clapping to create a shock wave powerful enough to send the rocks flying at me.

"Balls!" I said, blocking with my trench coat, but I pulled the hood down to protect my face, so I could no longer see the monster, leaving me open for him to charge in and slam his fist into me, sending me into a wall again, but I spun in mid-air, planting my feet on it and launching myself back at him, barrel rolling to avoid another punch and using the opening from the punch to land a deep slash to his side, turning around and doing my Fire Saw front flip attack I did earlier, before jumping and backflipping away as he recovered and swung back at me.

 _ **"I shall erase Ryu Blade and all of his lineage from this world!"**_ He roared, smashing his fists into the ground repeatedlty, causing more tremors and raising more rocks into the air, launching them at me and charging forward. I managed to dodge the rocks, but not the charging bull man who slammed his head into me, then slammed into the wall.

Unfortunately for him, he made one crucial error. Much like the pillar, his horns were stuck in the wall again. And my hands were free, one of Blazeguard's rings in each. "Okay... How about we try something different... instead of you being a dick right now." I said, repeatedly stabbing and slashing at his head, causing him to roar in pain and repeatedly push his head forward, repeatedly crushing me between his skull and the wall. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I said, before finally freeing myself as he pulled back again further than the last few times, putting enough space between him and the wall for me to escape. "Okay, going over here now!" I said, jumping to the other side of the room.

 _ **"There is no escape for you, spawn of Ryu Blade! You will die here! By my hand! You have no hope! Perhaps if your surrender, I will grant you a quick death!"**_ He said, charging again.

"Huh. That's quite the offer... But how about fuck you, anyway?!" I said, flinging Blazeguard at him, lit with hellfire, but he ducked the two demonic rings, still charging. "OH, shit! I missed!" I said, running and diving out of the way, rolling to my feet and quickly reclaiming my weapons. I turned around to see him charging again, flinging the rings once more, only for them to miss again. "Oh, my dear gods, no." I said in horror. He leapt towards me, ready to smash his fists down on me, but I slid under him, dodging the massive fists and called my weapons back once again.

He laughed triumphantly at this. _**"I suppose it is as you humans say: you mess with the bull, you get the horns!"**_ He said, charging.

I smirked at this, remembering a big tradition in certain parts of the world. "And I guess you've never seen a bull fight... Because 9 times out of 10, THE BULL DIES!" I said, swinging my blades upwards as he was about to reach me, uppercutting him with the blades and stunning him, before repeatedly stabbing him with the with the bladed rings, 3 blades of each ring stabbing into him with each attack. "My father didn't grant you the release of death, but that's not a mistake I will make!" I said, spinning once more and slashing through his chest with both blades, sending him crashing to the ground on his back, defeated.

 **End Music**

He appeared to contemplate all that happened as he lay dying on the ground. _**"Once again, I am defeated by someone of the Blade's lineage."**_ He said.

"I hope you know, it was never anything personal. You said you and my father were comrades once. And I suspect, deep down, he still considers you a friend. It wasn't the demons themselves that my father wanted to put a stop to, it was simply your goals, trying to enslave the humans, something he couldn't let stand." I explained.

He chuckled at this. _**"That is my fondest memory of your father... He always stood by his convictions, even if that meant disobeying Mundus or going against something many other demons agreed with. He was a man of determination. And I suspect you are the same."**_ He said.

"Yeah. One of Sparda's sons is trying to undo the seal, destroying all the hard work our father's put in to protect this world from the demons. In one fell swoop, he'll doom the human world and destroy both of our family's legacies. I can't allow him to do it." I said.

He closed his eyes in understanding at this. _**"You honor your family legacy and stand by your convictions, as well. Noble qualities. Then, to that end, I will assist you. The only honorable act I am able to do any longer. Take my soul and go forth. May the opposition crumble in the way of your convictions and the strength of my soul."**_ He said, his body shattering and becoming an orb of light that flew into my hand. Suddenly, I was now holding a massive bearded (double-sided) axe. At the bottom of the weapon was a ruby in the shape of a fist, followed by a strong, black pole with red thorny vines twisting around it like a helix, the Minotaur's face taking up the other end of the weapon, obsidian horns branching from his head into the blades of the weapons.

"Now we're talking." I said as demons started showing up, giving a few powerful test swings, easily cleaving them in half or decapitating them, holding it behind my neck and spinning a few times and knocking several more away, before grabbing the pole and swinging in a wide arc, slicing through another 5 demons. I don't know why, but I suddenly decided throw the weapon at a group of demons in front of me, at which point, it reformed into a transparent of the Minotaur, who swung his arm and knocked another half dozen demons away, before stomping and sending the rest of that group flying, before moving like a blur and appearing behind me with his arms crossed (Thanks to Insieme Per La Vittoria for helping me come up with this, as well as several other weapons in this story) . "I thought you just died!" I said in shock.

 _ **"My spirit is still strong. My soul resides in the weapon. I can be your blade or fight alongside you in battle."**_ He explained.

"Awesome. Kind of like a stand." I said.

 _ **"I have never heard of such a power or ability? Where did you hear about this?"**_ He asked.

"Wikipedia." I explained, the page quickly appearing on screen with the definition.

 **-Stands-**

A Stand is a Supernatural ability that kicks all kinds of ass.

 **-How to Summon-**

Step 1: Will self to do so

Step 2: ?

Step 3: PROFIT!

Back to now...

"I haven't seen Stardust Crusaders yet." I explained.

Back to then...

coming back from the wiki page, I raised my hand into the air and the demons circled us a leapt into the air towards us, the Minotaur's spirit turning back into the axe, which I swung at the ground, and made a huge shockwave, tearing up several chunks of the ground, sending them up and into the demons, shattering them.

Meanwhile...

Several floors above, Dante had defeated the red demon, but the blue demon now wielded both swords and began overpowering the young Devil Hunter, knocking him onto his back and preparing for one final attack that would likely finish him. However, at that moment, the ground began to shake and the demon lost its footing, sinking the blades into the ground to keep from losing its balance. Even several more floors above, at the very top of the tower, Vergil braced himself against the sudden trembling as my final strike to the ground shook the entire tower (Someone math that feat, please. Insieme?). Dante used this crucial opening to rush forward and slash the demon in half, sending the swords into the air.

Back with me...

I smiled in satisfaction before putting the weapons away. "Alright, adding to the arsenal always helps. Now, I should catch back up with Dante, let's see, there should be a way back..." I said, before noticing that a giant staircase now went up through the main hall and several other floors, possibly even to the one Dante was now on. I was relieved at first, but then I realized just how many stairs that was. "Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." I dragged out the word to match my annoyance.

Meanwhile, with Lady...

The human Devil Huntress was making her way through the tower incredibly well for a teenage human girl, when she suddenly heard an echoing deep through the tower. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." The echo continued to resound.

"What is that? Are my ears ringing?" She asked, wiggling her finger in one of them

Back with Dante...

He started to walk off, when the swords called out to him. _**"Wait!"**_ The first said.

 _ **"Yes, wait! We have been waiting for a long time!"**_ The second said.

 _ **"Yes! A very long time!"**_ The first said.

 _ **"For someone stronger than us!"**_ The second explained.

 _ **"Someone who can control us!"**_ The first added.

 _ **"My name is Agni!"**_ The red one said.

 _ **"And my name is Rudra!"**_ The blue one said "You _ **shall take us with you!"**_ He ordered, despite not having any position to do so.

 _ **"We could be of great help to you!"**_ They said together.

Dante thought about this for a second, before nodding. "Alright, but on one condition." He said.

 _ **"What is it?"**_ Agni asked.

 _ **"Name it!"**_ Rudra agreed.

"No. Talking!" He said, pointing in one's face, then the other.

 _ **"Fair enough!"**_ Agni said.

 _ **"As you wish."**_ Rudra agreed. With that, Dante grabbed them from the ground and began swinging them around stylishly, sending bursts of fire and gusts of wind in every direction, before finishing in a badass pose. _**"Impressive."**_ Rudra said.

However, despite the compliment, this earned the swords getting their heads clanged together. "No. Talking!" Dante said to one, then the other. They remained silent after that. "Good." He said, before looking down the hole. "I hope Sai's okay after all that." He said, before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm half a demon and I could shake that off. The real deal's gotta be able to deal with it just as well." He said. "You better hurry, Sai! Before you miss all the action!" He called down after me,before continuing on.

Back to me...

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I finished.


	3. The Demonic Samurai

**Sai's Current Styles:**

 **Ninja Warrior: Sai's answer to Swordmaster, focusing more on melee attacks and surprise weapon attacks**

 **The Ki Maker: Sai's answer to Gunslinger, Sai relies more on ki in this form and goes Super Sai-yan rather than activating his Devil Trigger. This doesn't drain his Devil guage, but also doesn't gradually heal him**

 **Sly Demon: Sai's answer to Trickster, using clever dodges and disappearing techniques to surprise and take down foes**

 **Wall of Defense: Sai's answer to Royalguard, Sai can block any attack while recieving no damage, or tank attacks, suffering little damage and gaining attack power, but must stay still when blocking or tanking the attack**

 **Watashi No Stando: Sai's answer to Doppelganger, Sai transforms Minotaur from axe form to its spirit form, allowing the Minotaur to fight alongside him, but obviously, he cannot use the Minotaur axe in this style and, while it prevents Sai from using his Devil Trigger, does not drain the gauge as Doppelganger does for Dante  
**

* * *

The girl from before with the bazooka was making her way through he demonic tower, ready for any demons that might come her way. Little did she know, a demon was stalking her at this very instant, hiding behind the pillars as she walked past. But eventually, it jumped out at her and swung her scythe, but she expertly dodged it and the next scythe of another demon that came from behind her, taking a lower stance and shooting them with twin 9 millimeter pistols, killing them. A few more came and swung their scythes at her, but she jumped and landed on the sycthes as they were stuck in the pillar behind her, dodging a slice from the third demon and matrixing the next sycthe, causing it to get stuck in the wall as well, allowing her to maneuver around the blades and kick the demons away, disarming them of their blades. She sat casually on the top scythe, waiting for the demons to approach. When she felt they had closed enough distance, she then pulled out two lemon grenades, otherwise known as M26's (I know my shit), before stuffing them into the mouths of the closest two demons, before kicking them back into their buddy behind them, sending all 3 of them to the ground. The grenades began releasing heat and light, indicating they were about to explode, at which point the girl launched herself into the air just before the explosion. A couple of demons jumped up into the air after her, but she was ready with her pistols once again, firing at the demons and reducing them to piles of sand. A scythe flew into the wall again and she landed on it once more.

A demon lunged at her, swinging its scythe, but she leaned backwards, dodging the blade and firing several rounds into the beast, killing it almost instantly. She then launched herself off it, doing several backflips while firing her guns and killing more demons, before perching on another scythe even higher in the air... WITH ONE HAND! She held herself upside down in the air with her left hand while firing an SMG with her right. She started to let herself fall, catching herself by splitting her legs and hanging upside down by her feet, each held by one of the discarded scythes. The demons all closed in, thinking the fight was over, that she was trapped and they could finish her off, but they seemed to have forgotten about the giant MANPADS (Man-portable air-defense-systems. In other words, A BAZOOKA) which she pulled off her back, aiming at the ground and firing, destroying the demons while launching herself into the air once more. doing a few more backflips, before landing in a badass technical 3 point landing on the ground. She looked around and sighed, before readjusting her shoulder sling for the massive rocket launcher, before continuing on.

Back to now...

Ruby again squealed at this and tried to make a grab for Kalina Ann, but Lady held it protectively away from the speedster, holding her back with a foot. "Don't even think about it, brat." She said, holding the weapon close.

I looked to the 4th wall at this. "Yeah, Lady's pretty protective of it, but for good reason. We know her family roots, so it's believed that Kalina Ann is actually a Devil Arm, the soul of someone very close to her." I explained.

"Nice spoiler dodging." Draco said.

"Thank you." I said with a nod.

Back to then...

While this was happening, Dante had reached a blocked path, with a strange weapon held by a statue in the middle of the room, aimed at the blocked path. "That Goddess statue's staring at that door like it just hit on her man." Dante said with a chuckle, before looking down at a number of holes on the pedestal in front of the statue. "Something tells me I need to fill those holes with something." He said, hurrying ahead through the large double doors ahead of the statue. He headed through the doors, seeing three paths and 4 pedestals in the color or purple (left), orange (center), green (right) and white (front). Moving to this first pedestal, Dante read it. "'Passing one trial still shows lacking. Passing two trials expands horizons. Passing all trials unlocks one's true potential.'" He read, before scoffing. "Sounds like something you'd get from a fortune cookie. A long one, but still." He said, before looking at the paths again. "Three paths, three holes in the shrine. What are the odds there will be three round things to put in those holes." He said, jumping over it and landing in front of the orange pedestal, reading that. "'Your techniques will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Overcome the onslaught of obstacles to guarantee your future.'" He read again, before shaking his head. "Man, what's up with all these riddles and cryptic messages. People back then must've LOVED trolling everyone else." He said, walking up the stairs and entering the Trial of Skill. He took a few steps in, before seeing the trial in front of him. He was at first shocked, but then grew a smirk as he witnessed row after row of spikes coming from the ground, walls and ceilings. "Woohoo! Now we're talking! Sai's missing all the fun! What's taking him so long, anyway?" He asked, rushing ahead.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh, I hate this place. I hate this place..." I said weakly as I continued to climb the massive spire of stairs. I had even tried jumping up a few flights, but eventually, I lost the strength to do so, nearly falling down to the beginning, but I managed to grab a lower flight, so I missed a few steps, but nothing too devastating. I continued to and finally made it back up to the top of the stair, which indeed did take me back up to the room in which Dante and I had began the fight against the red and blue demons, but the fight was now apparently over. "Dante must've already finished them." I said, as I saw the bodies of the demons slowly fading away. "He couldn't have gotten too much farther ahead than I am." I said, moving ahead. I came through a set of doors, seeing a statue of a goddess glaring at a doorway which was covered by rocks. "Oh, come on! Can't a guy catch a break?! A good kamehameha should clear those out." I said, pulling my arms back, calling the blue energy to my hands and firing it forward into the rocks, obliterating them. "Alright! That was pretty easy! I can't think of any better way of doing it... or at least any easier way." I said, moving on ahead.

Back with Dante...

He emerged from the Trial of Wisdom for the 3rd time, growling in anger and kicking a rock at his feet. "Oh, come on! This better be worth it for that statue to clear the rocks!" He said, running back in.

Meanwhile...

Much further up the tower, the girl from before was taking a quick break to rest, refuel and reload before taking on any more demons. She loaded her final pistol before getting up, fixing her bazooka's strap once again and starting to walk off.

Back to now...

"You know, babe, that thing's pretty heavy, it'd be a bad idea to sling it over one shoulder. That gonna cause some serious shoulder/back pain eventually and probably effect your posture in the long run." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at this. "I can carry my weapons however I want, thank you." She said, turning away as if she was offended, but secretly blushed and smiled, happy I was concerned for her.

Back to then...

"Well, well." A voice rang out. She quickly turned around and aimed her gun at Arkham, the demonic priest simply standing a few feet in front of her, unfazed by the gun aimed at his face at point blank range. "You've gotten stronger." He said.

"Go to hell!" She said.

"You point a gun at me? Your own kin? Your dear Pa-pa?" He asked (Maybe it's just me, but the way he says it sounds more like 'pa-pa', whereas the subtitles say 'papa').

"The only family I ever had was my mother. And she's dead!" She snapped, firing four shots at her father, who was suddenly no longer there.

"You break my heart. After all, it was I who gave you your name... My darling daughter!" He said from nowhere, the girl looking around to find and shoot him, before suddenly looking up as he said his last sentence. But she hesitated to shoot him long enough for him to drop his book on his face and disorient her, allowing him to drop down, grab her and throw her over the edge of the tower, still firing defiantly to shoot and kill him, managing to graze his cheek with her final bullet before plummeting to what seemed like her doom.

But it was not the girl's fate to die this night. A few stories below, I was walking through a hole in the wall of the tower with some sort of balcony or outside platform, when I suddenly looked up to see the girl falling. "Hang on!" I said, jumping out after her and catching her, bridal style, which was slightly awkward because she was somewhat taller than me, probably older than me by a year or two. (Insieme and I have determined that in DMC3, Lady was around 15)

Back to now...

"So, two of your girlfriends are older than you? I never knew you liked cougars, my boy!" Draco said with a laugh that earned him a punch to the face.

"It's a coincidence. Stop interrupting my story." I snapped.

Back to then...

"Are you alright?" I asked, flying back over onto the tower and landing.

She was shocked at all these events, that I'd saved her, but even more that I could fly. "You can fly... without wings? Then you're a demon, aren't you?!" She demanded. ( _Then again, if he did have wings, that'd just prove he's a demon._ ) She thought.

I thought about that for a moment. "Well, yes and no... I am a demon... And I DO have wings." I said, sprouting and flapping my raven-like wings once, before retracting them again. "But I can fly without them. Lots of humans I know can, actually. I could teach you to fly, too, if you wanted." I offered.

"Really? I could fly? And you'd teach me?" She asked in disbelief. I was a demon and a complete stranger who she'd shot at once and I was still willing to save and help her FLY. "That WOULD save me a lot of money of gas for my bike..." She thought, before blushing as she realized... "Hey, how long are you gonna keep holding me?!" She demanded, pulling out her gun and shooting me in the head, causing me to drop her and stagger back a bit.

"Ow! That was a little unnecessary!" I said with a small glare.

"Well, next time, learn when to let go!" She said, taking a few steps back towards the edge and pulling out her bazooka, before looking back at me and giving a small smile. "Thank you for saving me. And maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime." She said, firing the weapons giant, serrated bayonet and firing it, zip-lining higher up the tower.

"Ouch. Crash and burn, huh? I've struck out with A LOT of women before, but I've never gotten shot in the head. Way to walk it off, though." Dante said as he walked up.

"I-I wasn't trying to get with her, I was just trying to help her. And if she's going to fight demons and climb giant structures like this, being able to fly would probably help." I explained.

"Yeah, I heard that. Sounded like you were trying to set yourself up a date. Didn't end to well, did it." He asked, to which I glared at him. "Don't worry, kid. Plenty more fish in the sea. There's a girl out there for everyone." He said.

"I have a girlfriend already. so does my twin brother. And my two older brothers have 4. My dad have 6, plus my mom." I said.

He was shocked at this, before remembering. "Oh, yeah, I remember my mom saying she didn't approve that you guys did the whole polygamy thing and she'd kill my dad if he ever tried. I approve, though. But damn, a kid like you has a girl and your old man has 7? I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women." He said.

"So, where were you, anyway?" I asked.

"I had to clear some trials to get the statue to clear the rocks. Looks like you did it first, though. But, I got this out of the deal, so not a total loss." He said, holding up a strange demonic gun.

"Oh, nice." I said as we proceeded through the next doors. We entered a room that was basically a giant drop, with a few levels above us and demonic spring glyphs to launch us up or help get back from the lower levels. "So... One of us goes up, the other goes down?" I asked.

"Seems like it." He said.

"Let's put it to a coin toss." I said, pulling out a quarter and flicking it into the air, but I accidentally flicked it away from me, causing it to fall to the bottom. "Well, I'm going down then, because I'm getting that quarter back." I said, jumping down, sprouting my demon wings at the last 2 floors to bring my descent to an almost immediate stop and landing softly on the ground at the bottom, collecting the quarter. "Okay, then, here we go." I said, walking through the doors. I entered a library, looking around for anything important or out of the ordinary. "Hm... What's so important about the library to make a giant hallway that's a straight drop to it?" I wondered, walking past a statue that looked like a pawn chess piece, which suddenly, came alive and swung at me. "Whoa!" I said, dodging the strikes, before quickly shattering the statue with a downward swing from my new axe. Then, several more similar statues came to life and started moving towards me. "Oh, you want some to?! Come on then!" I said, swinging the axe horizontally, laying the pole down on my next and holding both ends to keep it there, spinning and readying it for another swing that demolished the last two, watching as the last statue dropped a strange red crystal. "Hey, what's this?" I asked, picking it up and looking at it. There was usually one thing I always did when I didn't know what something is. "~Like a good butler, Clayton is there~" I sang similar to the Statefarm jingle. Much like in the commercial, my family's werewolf butler appeared before me, a towel over his right arm held in front of him and a tray with a pot of coffee and a couple mugs in his left hand.

"Greetings, Master Sai. Would you care for a cup of coffee, already made to your preferred cup, cream and 3 sugars." He said.

"You know me so well, my friend." I said, taking one of the cups and drinking it, before holding out the red crystal. "Oh, by the way, do you maybe know what this is?" I asked.

He took it and examined it closely under his monocle, but appeared to have an "aha!" moment and hand it back. "Ah, yes, this is a fragment of Orihalcon, A very powerful demonic crystal used as an energy source. This one fragment could power an elevator indefinitely, for instance." He explained.

"I see. Thank you, Clayton. I'll see you later." I said, taking the tray and putting it and everything on it into one my left outside hip pocket, before turning around and heading back the way I came.

"Of course, Master Sai. Good luck and be careful on your journey." He said, vanishing.

Meanwhile...

Dante had taken the upper path, jumping up two stories and exiting the next door, reaching an open ledge similar to the one he had been on a few floors down, continuing on into a hall, where he too encountered the pawn statues, which also came to life and attacked him, but with some quick, flashy moves from Agni and Rudra, they were reduced to a pile of small rocks in less than a minute. He headed to the end of the hall to find a strange gate, blocked by spikes and chains. "Huh. Looks like we're missing the key again." He said, looking to the left to see a crystal skull in the pillar to the left end of the gate, but nothing in the right end. "Ooh, looking for skulls now, huh? Must be a big Halloween party Vergil's planning. Few months early, though. That guy has no patience." Dante said, backtracking and moving to the side path in the middle of the hall, entering the door there.

He entered what appeared to be some strange form of mausoleum with a shrine in the middle of it. He approached said shrine, but suddenly a pair of demons, each wielding a large weapon that looked like some form coffin, swinging them around, before planting them in the ground, a piece of the coffins rising and each releasing a pair of spirits, that became a demon when they hit the ground. "Oh, so we're allowed to call friends, are we? Fine by me. Somebody will come by soon and help me out." He said, rushing in and taking out two of the smaller demons, before attacking the one that resurrected them. He managed to defeat them, before backflipping away to avoid the next couple of swings from the other resurrecting demon. He whipped out his pistols and quickly put down the two smaller demons once again, before rushing to attacking the one summoning them, but before he could reach it, a Special Beam Cannon went through its chest, causing it to drop its weapon and collapse to the ground, turning into a pile of sand. "Great. Now they have demons that keep calling in back-up. That's gonna be fun." I said, annoyed.

Dante shrugged at this. "It can't be too easy, kid. Where's the fun in that?" He asked. Suddenly, a strange item fell onto the shrine, gaining our attention. "Huh." Dante said, walking over and picking up a small vial, showing it to me.

"Ahh... Sirens. My worst enemy." I said, glaring at the bottle angrily.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Their screams can put out even the strongest, hottest and most powerful fires. That's a Siren's shriek you're holding there." I explained.

"Oh. Then maybe we can use it to put out that door surrounded by hellfire." He said.

"That's the only good way I can think to use one of those right now." I said as we went through the next doors. Going up the stairs to the strange pedestal in the middle of the room, we looked at it strangely.

"This must be where you put in some kinda battery to charge this place up." Dante guessed.

"Oh. I have one of those." I said, pulling out the Orihalcon fragment.

"Let the good times roll." Dante said as I placed the jewel, a small beam of energy coming from it and the area lighting up a bit, illuminating a nearby elevator.

"Damn, spot on, Clayton." I said as we got on the elevator and descended back to where we first entered. "And in just the right place." I said.

Dante extinguished the fire with the shriek and we moved forward, killing a number of demons in the hallway we'd just entered and going through the next door. In it, we found a mostly empty room with a switch at the opposite end from us. "I've got this, you wait here." He said, running up and striking it, activating it and causing a strange cage attached to a chain to drop down... right towards me.

"Aah!" I said, rolling out of the way. "I hope we're supposed to break this!" I said, glaring at it and attacking, Dante joining in and the two of us easily shattering it. A shining item fell from the remains of the cage, but Dante quickly caught it: a crystal skull.

"Well, that's lovely." I said, slightly unnerved. "That's supposed to unlock something?" I asked.

"Yep. The way to the top where my brother should be waiting. He's up there, waiting just for me. He's gonna be surprised when you show up too and we kick his ass together." Dante smirked.

"Yeah. He clearly knows what he's doing with this tower, but it can't be allowed to stay standing like this. We have to bring it down and him too if he tries to stop us." I said.

"I'm with ya. I'm just in it to hit him in the head with a bullet or two, but knocking this tower down is probably in everyone's best interests." He agreed.

We moved towards the door, but it was suddenly sealed by a red barrier and more demons appeared, including the ones who create others. But again, with our combined might and skills, it was a simple task to eliminate them and break the barrier. We backtracked once again, taking the elevator back up to the power room and re-entering the mausoleum, only to be greeted by more demons. "Uh! They just keep coming back! They're as bad as Frieza's soldiers!" I said as we rushed in and attacked.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Later!" I said.

Back to now...

"Yeah, much later. I only found out like, what, yesterday?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Despite the story taking over a year to write, telling them the story of Sainoverse only took a day." I explained to the 4th wall.

Back to then...

We eliminated the demons with no real issue, but then a larger one appeared with a much larger, more dangerous scythe. "Well, that one's just a bit bigger." I said, taking its size into account

"Eh, it's no harder to deal with than the rest of these chumps. Let's do this!" He said, rushing in and attacking. I did as well, the two of us striking and dealing massive damage to the demon, before it swung its scythe at us. I managed to counter it attacks, the two of us clashing our blades and pushing each other back twice, before it swung one last time. This time however, instead pf simply striking the scythe back, I caught it in between the rings of Blazeguard, trapping the weapon and pulling it away, allowing us to land a few more attacks before it vanished into the shadows. First, it grabbed its scythe, then appeared behind me and charged forward while spinning its scythe, forcing me to dodge. It came up again at our feet, forcing us to jump out of the way once again. "That's it. This'll finish it." Dante said, charging up Artemis, the demon gun he recently acquired. Its cloud of darkness appeared once more in front of me, but I jumped and twisted out of the way, allowing Dante to shoot it in the face, obliterating it.

"Nice job." I said.

"Yeah. I wonder how that will work on Vergil." Dante wondered, continuing towards the door.

"You really don't like him, huh?" I asked.

"We had a bit of a falling out. He thinks he needs to embrace his demonic heritage and become stronger, I think the demons need to get shot in the face, we kinda drifted apart." He explained as we reached the sealed gate and placed in the crystal skull, the chains breaking away and the spikes retracting, allowing us access through the door.

"Like I said, I'm just here to make sure the tower goes down." I said. Dante went through the door, but as I was about to follow, Jester appeared from nowhere and grabbed me from behind, pulling me back. "What the hell!?" I demanded.

"Sai!" Dante called back.

"Oh, don't worry about him, devil boy! You've got a previous arrangement with your dear big brother up on the tippy top of this tower. Don't worry, I'll babysit him for you!" Jester said as the two of us disappeared.

Dante considered going after us, but then shrugged. "For once, the clown's right. Sai can handle himself against a dude wearing too much make-up, Vergil's probably getting impatient." He said, heading up to the tower.

As he finally reached the top floor, it began pouring. Ignoring this, he reached the very top of the tower, with the perfect flat top to provide the demonic brothers with a nice, big arena, which Vergil stood on the other side of. "You showed up." The older twin said, turning around to face his brother, who now twirled Ivory around in his right hand.

"You sure no how to throw a party." He said, pointing his gun at his blue-clad twin. "No food, no drinks. And the only babe just left." He complained.

"My sincerest apology, brother. I was so excited to see you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash." Vergil said.

"Whatever. At any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your baby brother? Or better yet... how about a kiss from THIS?!" He said, aiming Ivory gangster style at his brother, who remained unfazed. Dante then chuckled at this. "So, this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion." He said sarcastically.

It was Vergil's turn to chuckle at this. "You got that right." He said, un-clicking Yamato from its sheath with his thumb...

Elsewhere...

 **Background Music: "Madhouse" by Anthrax**

I was thrown to the ground, rolling twice before bringing myself to a stop and glaring at the laughing clown in front of me. "I seemed to recall mentioning what happened to the last clown that screwed with me. The one that threw a pie in my face, earning him a free vasectomy." I warned him as I got up.

"Now, now, Devil boy. It's a family reunion! Let the brother's have their fun! I'll keep you entertained for now." He said.

"Then let's get right to it." I said, wanting to finish the fight quickly. I threw a number of sais at him, causing him to fearfully dance to avoid the weapons, appearing off to the side to the side, catching his breath, at which point I ran in and spun around with Blazeguard extended to the sides, cutting him several times with the blades, before bending over backwards, stabbing them into the ground and slamming both feet on fire into his face, knocking him back into the center of the ring.

"Wow-a! Now, that was HOT! Nice moves, fire face!" He said, fanning himself with his "scepter" as he put up his barrier.

"Then you're gonna love this!" I said, rushing in and activating my Devil Trigger (it doesn't change with my weapons like Dante and Vergil, btw), slashing him again with additional strikes and beams from my tail (if you're unfamiliar with the description of my DT, check Dragon Ball Sainoverse). I could tell he was taking some serious damage even inside the barrier and the magic balls he summoned to rain down around him barely fazed me as I kept attacking.

"Uh-oh, this ain't good! Time for the big guns!" He said. Suddenly, some smoke appeared at my feet and I was knocked back, reverting to my base form as a giant ball with a face, half white and half purple, appeared underneath the clown. "Here I go!" He said as he jumped high into the air, appearing at the far end of the arena.

"That's your secret weapon? A giant ball?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, come now, my boy! He might not look like much, but this old boy here is a blast!" He said as the ball reared its head back, before a strange red ball appeared in its mouth, before it spat said ball at me.

Ridiculous or not, I felt like it'd be bad to get hit by that, so I rolled out of the way, looking back in time to see the red ball collide with some of the clear orbs, making a big explosion. "Oh.. A blast... I get it now." I said in shock, before shaking it off and rushing in. "Well, then it's time to burst your bubble!" I said, rushing in, striking at both him and the strange ball.

"Well, I'm not feeling safe here, anymore. Alley-oop!" He said, jumping high into the air. Suddenly, the ball began laughing madly, before exploding, sending me flying to the other end of the arena.

"I'm not feeling safe with that ball around, period." I said as he dropped down to the left on another..

"Well, that's too bad, my boy! The fun's just getting started!" He said as the ball readied another cannonball in its mouth.

"Well, I'm ending it!" I said, powering up and firing a Special Beam Cannon, destroying the cannonball in between us and piercing through the balloon, which exploded, sending Jester into the air and landing hard on his ass.

 **End Music**

"Ooh, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" He said, shaking off the impact and dizziness, looking down in horror as he saw Blazeguard pressed up against his throat, before looking back up at me.

"And so falls the fool." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's not be to hasty now, my boy! You can't get out of here if you kill me!" He said, scooting back. "I suppose I bought Vergil enough time." He mumbled, before looking up at me. "Congratulations! You've earned the right to move on! Maybe your buddy Dante's even still standing!" He laughed, before disappearing, the portal back appearing in the middle of the room.

"I just hope I'm not too late." I said, hurrying through the portal and returning to the gate where Dante and I were separated, hurrying ahead. I quickly reached the top of the tower just in time to see Dante get impaled with Yamato, breathing heavily before Vergil ripped it out, letting him fall and taking his necklace, slashing his hand away when he attempted to grab for it. "No!" I said, reaching out, gaining Vergil's attention. "Uh... Hi. You probably don't remember me, but-" I started.

"Sai Blade." He said bluntly. "I remember meeting you when I was 5 and you were just a baby. I must admit, I was far more interested in your brother." He said.

"Story of my life." I said under my breath, looking away.

"I hadn't begun my quest for power yet, but I sensed he had power far beyond anything I'd felt before. I'd wager by now he's stronger than any demon in this tower." He said.

"Does that include us?" I asked.

He seemed to ignore this question, however. "So tell me, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This tower is the gateway to the demon realm. I don't know if you've broken the seal yet or not, but even if not, demons are already pouring into the human world and endangering thousands of innocent lives. And that's just here in the city. I have to stop it before it gets any worse." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I must break through the seal to the demon realm. Beyond that seal lies my father's beloved sword that shares his name... And all the power he locked away inside it. And once I have that power, I will be complete." He said.

"And what will you do with all that power? And is it truly worth all the chaos and destruction that will follow?! Your father and mine put their lives on the line, doing everything in their power to seal this place. You would single-handedly destroy EVERYTHING they worked for just for a sword?! And what about your mother? She died protecting you and Dante from the demons so you could live long, happy, peaceful lives! What would she say if she saw you doing this!?" I demanded

"Enough!" He snapped, to which I went silent. "My father told me about his exploits and that of your father. He said your father was one of the greatest fighters he'd ever known. I'm curious how well that passed to the next generation." He said, before rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Not one of us" From The Lion King 2 (I think it fits...)  
**

"Then I'll be happy to show you!" I said, rushing in as well, the two of us locking blades. I pulled back and narrowly avoided getting slashed across the face by his sword. I flung one of Blazeguard's rings at him, but he easily deflected it. I caught it and jumped towards him while spinning, forcing him to block the series of strikes, before I pushed Yamato down with one of the rings and slashed him across the eye with the other, causing him to reel back and hold his face from the attack. I used this opening to spin once more and swing both blades, slashing him across the back and knocking him forward, causing him to roll and recover in a crouched position.

He looked up at me in anger at first, but then smirked, moving his hand away, the wound already healed. "Now, I'm motivated!" He said, rushing in faster than I could see, slashing my side and opening me up to a slash from the chest that knocked me back a few feet. "I'm impressed. My brother barely landed a single blow against me and not one to my face." He said.

"There's more where that came from." I said, getting up and readying a Destructo-disc, flinging it at the older demon, who readied his sword in its sheath, drawing and sheathing it almost too fast to see, a strange cut appearing in the air in front of the disc, dissipating it. "That... wasn't supposed to happen." I said in shock, before shaking it off. "Then try this!" I said, flinging several more, only for him to easily destroy them in the same way, swinging once more. I tried to block with my coat, but to my horror, the blade was capable of cutting through even the coat I had up to now thought to be indestructible. Luckily, the cuts in it sealed along with my wounds, but that still meant that Vergil had a way through my previously absolute defense. "I didn't think anything could get past this thing." I said fearfully, looking up at him.

"Nothing is truly indestructible. There's always something that can destroy even the most powerful objects. Everything has its weakness." He said, before rushing in at me and stabbing at me with the katana. However, I was ready for this, dodging and maneuvering Blazeguard in the way, trapping the sword in between the rings, before twisting and wrenching the sword from Vergil's grasp, flinging it into one of the statues around the arena, stabbing him in the chest several times before one more slash from both rings knocked him back once more. Again, he rolled back into a crouching position, but I was already in front of him with one of the rings at his neck, one of the flame-shaped blades pressing directly into his windpipe. "That's enough. Please. I don't want to kill you." I said.

"Then you don't have what it takes to beat me." He said, suddenly vanishing.

"What?!" I demanded, before looking up as he appeared just above my head, throwing an axe kick that knocked me to the ground, headfirst.

He then quickly appeared where Yamato was stabbed into, grabbing it and pulling it from the statue. "You're unworthy to be my opponent." He said, walking towards me slowly. Suddenly, dozens of swords made of energy appeared around him and began flying at me, which I countered with ki blasts. However, I quickly noticed that while I had to shoot my ki blasts from my hands, he was completely hands free as he summoned the swords and launched them at my, slightly slower, but still fast enough to the point he could keep up with my ki blasts. He then rushed forward and slashed me, creating 4 more of the summoned swords that spiraled around him as he landed several more hits on me, eventually knocking me back, readying his sword again. Just as I got up and prepared to re-engage, he drew and re-sheathed his sword twice more, two of those strange Dimension cuts appearing and tearing through my arms, forcing me to drop Blazeguard, before he reappeared in front of me once more, landing several more slashes, finishing with a final powerful slash that launched me into the air, before slamming the back of the blade into me as I started to come down, sending me flying and causing me to get impaled in the middle of my chest on one of the statues. He had planned it perfectly, a cut in the center of the back of my coat, before launching me dead center onto the statue. I quickly tried to pull myself off, but Vergil was in front of me again, with Blazeguard in each hand, stabbing one of the wheels into each of my shoulders and turning them slightly, dislocating my arms and blocking them from popping back into their natural place with the blades, leaving me arms useless and keeping me tacked to the statue, defeated.

 **End Music**

"So... what now? You're just gonna kill me in cold blood? Destroy one of the sons of your father's best friend?!" I demanded.

"No. It is for that reason, you shall live. Because our father's were once dear friends, I shall spare you. But get in my way again and next time, I will not be so merciful." He said, before slicking his hair back and ridding it of the water that had poured on it. He then looked at me for a moment, before grabbing my hood and pulling it over my head.

"S-sai..." Dante said, struggling to get back up, but Vergil quickly walked over to him, grabbing Rebellion off the ground and impaling him with it.

"Dante!" I said in shock, glaring at Vergil, but knowing there was nothing I could do. Everything began fading to black.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham asked, appearing beside Vergil.

"Yes, now the spell Sparda case will be broken." He confirmed, walking past the demonic priest, who looked at Dante and I before walking off. Suddenly, Rebellion changed, the bone-like studs that acted as guards for the hilt extended more and the eyes of the skull flashed red, before it shot up out of Dante's chest and into the air in a burst of water, the red-clad demon hunter jumping to his feet and throwing a punch at his brother, who stabbed it. "I see a devil inside you has awakened, as well." Vergil admired, before Dante, ignoring the pain, wrenched his hand free from the demonic blade into a position where he could grab it and fling Vergil over his head.

Vergil landed on his feet and prepared to finish his brother, before Arkham stopped him. "Wait! We should leave. For the moment, we have all that we need." He said, the two of them looking at Dante, who slowly and unsteadily approached them, a white aura appearing around him, then fading just as suddenly. Vergil huffed at this and retreated, jumping off the tower, while Arkham stayed and watched for a moment, before following suit.

Dante took a few more steps forward, before dropping to his knees and, in a flash, a red and black demon took his place as he shouted towards the sky, before collapsing and passing out as the left of his strength left him, his blooding pooling around him. I gave one more futile attempt get free and help him, before finally, my strength left me as well and I surrendered myself into the abyss of darkness, falling unconscious...


	4. Getting Lost AND Getting Tricked!

Our story so far...

Long ago, there lived two loving brothers named Dante and Vergil... Well, okay, they actually pretty much hated each other, but anyway! After the loss of their mother, they went their separate ways and pursued different goals, Dante to become a Demon Hunter and punish those responsible for his mother, while Vergil blamed himself for being weak and unable to protect those he cared about, sought greater power. And when he heard of his father's legendary sword sealed in the demon realm, he went about resurrecting the tower and undoing the seal. Dante knew the seal couldn't be broken, lest the human world fall into chaos and when he confronted his brother, Vergil attacked! A great battle ensued and Vergil defeated his brother and stole his half of their keepsake necklace, their final gift from their mother, for he's kind of a dick. Dante was able to survive the battle with help from the brave warrior, Sai. But Vergil defeated Sai and impaled Dante with his own sword! For his dickishness, knows no bounds... But our story is far from over. And the fates of both Dante and Sai are not. Yet. Sealed.

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours, Dante finally woke up, gathering his sword and looking over the edge of the tower. He punched the pillar next to him, which happened to be the pillar I was impaled on, causing it to beak from its base. He then ran down the side of the tower at high speeds, stylishly dealing with all of the blood birds that attacked him on the way down, running so fast he caught fire from all the friction, before eventually launching himself off the tower like a badass, only to be eaten by the massive laviathan circling the tower.

Unfortunately, my descent was much less badass, as I was still tacked to the still mostly intact statue, which began to roll over the edge. "Oh, no. Oh, this ain't gonna be good." I said, grunting as it rolled over the edge and bounced off a piece of the tower jutting out from the rest. "Oh, no, no, no, no..." I said as I continued to tumble perilously down the tower. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, gods, I'm gonna be sick!" I said, before bouncing off another jutting out, broken part of the tower into a hole somewhere in the middle of the tower, crashing into a platform in the middle of the room, shattering the statue and freeing me. I managed to get the blades of Blazeguard out of my shoulders, popping them back into place, before recovering from my dizziness and looking around. "Ohhh, man... Okay... I'mma kick his ass." I said. I then looked around to see this room was that of some form of water chamber, several small platforms of rock similar to the ones I was standing on all around the room, in between them, water that appeared bottomless, going from a beautiful, ocean blue to the black of the abyss. "I'm gettnig a very bad feeling about this-" I said, before a couple tentacles erupted from the water in front of me. "-Shit!" I sad, jumping back, the "teeth" on the tentacles just grazing my cheek as I landed on another platform.

 _ **"You were correct to have this feeling, son of Ryu Blade!"**_ A voice called out, somehow speaking clearly despite coming from below the water, before the massive form of a blue giant squid erupted in front of me, tentacles lashing about. We now pause for a brief biology lesson on the anatomy of the giant squid, the more or less official form of the kraken, a slightly more popular depiction of the mythical beast than the octopus. The giant squid normally has 8 tentacles and two extra arms known as feeding tentacles, twice as long as the others. These end in large pads known as tentacle tentacles, as well as the other 8, are lines with two rows of suckers to help grip and hold onto food with a few extra on the tentacle clubs and each of these suckers possesses a single, inch long "tooth" that helps tear the prey to shreds. Recap: 5 short tentacles, two long ones, all lined with suction pads that possess an inch long spike to stab and rip apart prey. This particular squid, however, was slightly different, besides being blue as opposed to their pinkish red. It had 16 tentacles, all of which were the longer feeding tentacles.

"I'm guessing you don't like my dad, either." I said.

 _ **"Of course not! He's a traitor! And even before he turned his back on us, he always treated me as inferior! Somehow below him, despite I have way more arms than he does!"**_ He said, lashing his tentacles.

"You think the arms make you better? Okay, just making sure I follow." I said.

 _ **"He always said I never played a meaningful role in any battle I've been in! That they'd all be better without me! Well, guess what?! I'm better than any of them! And I'll prove it when I present Ryu with his son's corpse!"**_ He said, trying to smash two more tentacles down on me.

 **Background music: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele (I couldn't think of any water songs. And I like Adele)**

"Oh, please gods, no!" I said, jumping to the next platform as it smashed the one I stood on. I flung Blazeguard at it, slashing him and managing to cut off two tentacles unfortunate enough to be in the way. "Looks like someone..." I started.

Back to now...

"Noooo..." Everyone all said together, except Yang and I.

"Oh, I know where this is going!" She said, already struggling to hold back laughter.

"Yep. I did it. It's gonna happen." I said.

"Don't you do it!" Everyone said again.

"I'mma do it!" I said.

"Don't you do it!" They said.

Back to then...

"Needs a hand." I finished, pixilated shades appearing over my eyes (Everyone except Yang: DAMMIT!).

 _ **"Clever."**_ He said, un-amused, before the tentacles immediately grew back. Oh, yeah. Forgot a part of the anatomy lesson, the tentacles can grow back.

"Oh..." I said in fear, jumping as he swung down and destroyed the platform again. "This is bad. He's already destroyed two platforms. Any more and I'll be in the water with him... in HIS territory." I said worriedly.

 _ **"And then, you're mine!"**_ He said, swinging his tentacles down at me, but this time, I sliced the tentacles as they were coming down, causing them to fall into the water.

I then pulled out and flung Minotaur at the beast, slicing through two more tentacles before hitting it in the head and apparently stunning it. I used this to my advantage, running over and jumping onto the blade of the axe, slicing and stabbing wildly and violently. He recovered and attempted to swing at me again, but I dodged and caused him to smack himself in the head with his own tentacle as I jumped back to the safety of my platform.

 _ **"I will NOT fall to Ryu's spawn!"**_ He snapped. swinging his tentacles down on me, but I blocked them with Minotaur, holding them back, but then he shot out two more tentacle, wrapping them around my legs and yanking them out from under me, swinging me around in mid-air, before throwing me down onto the platform, destroying it.

"Oh, crap!" I said, popping up and holding onto the rock as it sunk back under the water. "NO! No! No! Not going down like this!" I said, pulling myself up onto the remainder of the rock and jumping to the next as the tentacles lashed out at me again.

 _ **"It is time we end this!"**_ He said as he rose up out of the water and lashing all of his tentacles out at me one more time.

"I couldn't agree more!" I said, jumping forward. I grabbed the lowest and closest tentacle, swinging around and onto the top of it, jumping to the next one and jumping off it, pushing the club of the next one down into the other one, then landing on it and jumping forward, spinning in the air and numbly dodging the several more tentacles, throwing a sai at the last two and the monster's eyes, blinding it and leaving it open as I pulled out Minotaur once more and slammed it into the monster's head, knocking it back between two more of the platforms, beaten and exuasted as I landed on the platform I previously stood on, my back to the monster as I sheathed Minotaur across my back.

 **End Music**

"I'm sorry my father insulted and humiliated you as he did. But I have a final offer for you." I said.

 _ **"And what would that be? And why should I listen to the son of my greatest enemy?!"**_ He demanded.

"Give me your soul. Come with me and be my weapon. Show me how useful you can be and prove my father wrong." I said.

His eyes widened for a moment, before turning into a smirk. _**"You're certainly more of a smooth talker than your father."**_ He said, his body shattering and a white light flying towards me. When it cleared, I was now wearing blue gauntlets that ended in clawed fingertips, 8 tentacles lined around the wrists of the gauntlets, with a razor-sharp squid beak in the palm of each hand. Throwing my open hand forward, the beak opened and shot out a powerful stream of water.

An image of the weapons appearing on the screen.

 **Kraken**

 **Tentacled gauntlets. This set boosts Sai's range and striking power.**

"Well, Dad, you might've been wrong about this one." I said with a smirk.

Back to now...

I stopped the story and deadpanned as all of the girls sitting around, listening to my story all quickly crossed their legs. "Really? Real mature." I said, rolling my eyes, before looking to the 4th wall. "And no. Just because I made the joke, that doesn't mean I read tentacle hentai. I do not like, read or really even approve of it. Not because it's gross, but because it's so overused." I explained.

Back to then...

Suddenly, the water changed from ocean blue to a Mountain Dew Yellowish-Green. "Uh... That doesn't look good." I said, extending a tentacle from the right gauntlet. I dipped it into the acid, pulling it out quickly as the tentacle club and a few inches beyond it were eaten away and dissolved. I then looked around to see a few angel-like demons in the air above me, floating and patrolling around the room. "Seems simple enough. Use the flying demons to escape. And NOT fall into the pool of acid. Right." I said, lashing out at one of them, pulling myself up to it and having the tentacles crush it before I latched onto the next one, repeating the process several times before I found a hole in the wall, leading to an exit. "I'd call that a successful test run. I'd better get going." I said, jumping out the hole and running along the path I landed on. "I should try coming up with a plan now. Dante's been eaten by that giant monster, but he could still be alive. I could help him, but that would waste a lot of time I could be using to find Vergil and that Arkham guy." I said, thinking long and hard about the issue I was faced.

In the end, although this was taxing on my soul, I knew I had bigger priorities than rescuing Dante. "I have to go after Vergil. He can't be allowed to undo the seal." I said, before looking at the Leviathan, which I caught a glimpse of through another hole in the wall. "Good luck, Dante. You'll need it." I said, hurrying along. I kept running along and fighting several more demons, before stopping when I realized something. "Wait, where the hell am I even going?" I asked.

"I could help you with that." A female voice rang out behind me. I turned around, already in a fighting stance and the tentacles of my gauntlets outs and ready. It was a girl around my age, wearing a black dress that stopped at her thighs, about as far as the girl with the bazooka's skirt reached, a black choker, black see-through gloves that reached all the way up to where a T-shirt would end, with black leather gloves over those, strangely and finally a black strap around her right thigh. Her most eye-catching feature, however, was her red hair and eyes and the electric aura she appeared to give off (remember those last 2 details because they're HUGE CLUES).

"Well, that's nice of you. But from the look of you, I'd say you live here. You probably heard what I want to do, so why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"Oh, it just seemed like fun. Besides. If all the other demons come back, I'll have to join the war and help take over the humans. No thank you." She said, before walking past me. "Now, come on, this way. I bet you're just DYING to get back on the right track." She said, walking down her path.

"Hm..." I said, before returning Minotaur to his spirit form. "Well, that raises some red flags." I said.

 _ **"Indeed. I feel I know her, but I never left my chamber much. We demons never really socialize."**_ He said.

"Still, it's not like we have many other options, here, do we?" I asked.

 _ **"That, we do not. Very well, though proceed with caution."**_ He said, before returning to his axe form on my back.

"That's the plan." I said, walking after her.

"Come on, hurry! My big sister's expecting me back soon." She said, walking down the path.

"Huh. Let's hope she feels the same about all this as you do." I said quietly to myself. The less boss-level demons I ran into, the better.

"So... just to be clear, we're heading for the chamber where one would undo the seal, right? I just wanna make sure we're going in the right direction. I don't think time is on our side." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm taking you exactly where you should be going." She said.

Before I know it, we were walking down some strange tunnel with a lot of sharp spikes lining the walls and roof. "Wait, something's wrong here..." I said suspiciously.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She asked, backing out of the tunnel from the way we came.

"Doesn't this thing kind of look like a uvula?" I asked, pointing to something hanging from the roof of the cave.

She smirked as she was now at the mouth of the cave, or what I had thought to be a cave. "That's because it is." She said, jumping out.

Suddenly, the massive jaws of the crocodile demon snapped closed with me inside. However, they didn't manage to completely close themselves, as I, with slightly difficulty, managed to hold them open. "Whoever you are... You bit off more than you could chew this time!" I said, pushing down with my legs and up with my arms with all the strength I could muster, before flying out of the jaws already closing again as fast as I could.

Back to now...

"Two boss fights back to back? Really?" Damion asked.

"I could not think of a complete level to get from one to another, it's not like we got a full layout of the Temen Ni Gru. The most I could've said was I fought a bunch more demons along the way." I explained.

Back to then...

I looked to the ground, another water arena, but this time, there was only one large platform in the middle of the room, leaving me up to my ankles in water, while the rest, much like in Kraken's chamber, was a submerged, watery abyss. "Fantastic. More water. This is one of the worst times I can think of to be a fire demon." I said, looking down at my feet as ash filled the water around them, a sign that my feet were starting to deteriorate.

 _ **"You... Are the spawn of Ryu Blade! That traitor! I was making a feast of the humans before that bastard trapped me in this tower!"**_ The crocodile roared, pulling his upper body onto the platform with me. Based on how much of his body I could see now, he was at least 100 feet along, with his massive jaws I'd confused for a cave at least 10 feet long, his skin a menacing black color, his 8 inch long teeth were two different colors, the half closer to his gums were shining white, while near the pointed business ends, they were stained blood red, much like his piercing eyes (Thanks again to Insieme for helping me with this character and letting me use it). _**"I am Gharial! Devourer of all! I would still picking human flesh from my teeth with their bones if not for your father!"**_ He snapped, lunging forward, a large square icon appearing to the side of the screen, but Dante didn't push the button fast enough, causing me to be eaten.

 **YOU ARE DEAD**

Back to now...

"Aww, dammit! Really, Sai!? Quick time prompts?!" He demanded.

"They're a great way to test and hone your reflexes." I said defensively. "And I'm the one who should be complaining, you just got me killed." I said as he grumbled and restarted at his last checkpoint.

Back to then...

He lunged forward at me, but this time the quick time prompt was activated and I caught the jaws before they could close on me, holding them open long enough to spit a fireball down the monster's throat, causing him to rear back and retreat into the water. _**"Impressive. That bite took the top off one of your mountains and turned it into a volcano. I believe the humans called it 'Kilimanjaro.'"**_ He said.

I was shocked at this. "That's... Impossible. You'd have to be ten times your size for that." I said in disbelief.

 _ **"Like this?"**_ He demanded, suddenly growing to massive proportions. His jaws opening to strike once again.

"Shouldn't have said anything." I said, rolling out of the way.

 _ **"Come here, I'm gonna eat you! I'm bigger than you, I'm higher on the food chain! GET IN MY BELLY!"**_ He roared, lunging again.

 **Background Music: "Monster" by Skillet**

"Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch!" I said, jumping forward this time, rolling to avoid the massive jaws and swinging with the tentacles on my gauntlets to get onto his back, striking as hard as I could.

 _ **"Perhaps I should TENDERIZE my food first!"**_ He said, leaping from the water and rolling in an attempt to slam me into the platform.

 _ **"I don't think so!"**_ I said after activating my Devil Trigger and rolling with enough force to turn him on his stomach, causing him to stun himself by slamming on his unprotected side, before I jumped of an landed a volley of punches, assisted by the tentacles lashing at him at high speeds.

 _ **"I will crush you! I'm fine with flat foods!"**_ He said, swinging his tail around violently.

 _ **"At least talk about something BESIDES eating me!"**_ I said, blasting him back into the water with an aqua jet from each gauntlet.

Suddenly, the platform I was on began to shake violently, before rapidly rotating in a circle, forcing me into a crouched position to keep myself balanced. Eventually, he jumped out at me again, but by cleverly using the tentacles, wrapping them and layering them over the gauntlet to make it three times the size it was before, delivering a powerful uppercut, knocking him back and making him crashing into the water again. _**"Insolent child! Cursed Spawn of Ryu! I shall crush you and grind you into pieces, before I devour you!"**_ He said, slamming his tail down on the platform, launching me into the air and causing the platform to flip upside down, revealing a number of spikes on the bottom. However, thanks to extensive ninja training, maneuvering from one bamboo stalk to another, I was able to delicately land on the top spike. I waited as he jumped at me again, lashing out several times with the tentacles, before wrapping around him, pulling him in and punching him back with the other gauntlet.

 _ **"Your hunger and greed will be the death of you."** I told him, wrapping the tentacles around the top of the platform and dropping down, pulling it down along with me and causing it to slash the monster's face._

 **"Do not DARE lecture me! I am Gharial! You are nothing but food to me! And I am done playing with my food!"** He snapped, lunging at me once again, but I jumped to avoid it. However, when he jumped and slammed down on the platform again, this once more flipped it up with the spiked side up. He jumped again, attempting one final time to attack me, but I smacked him down with all of the tentacles at once, causing him to crash down and impale himself on the spikes of the platform. It was as I said, his blind hunger and impatient greed to consume me led to his end.

 **End Music**

 _ **"H-how was I... defeated?"** _ He asked as I returned to my human form.

"You became unfocused and careless towards the end of the battle. You were only focused on trying to devour me, you ignored the dangers of our surroundings." I explained.

 _ **"You are wise beyond your years, son of Ryu. Then may my soul aid your journey."**_ He said, his body shattering and the white light flying towards me. When the light faded, I now wore badass black gator boots with several teeth sticking outwards to stab and rip apart whatever I'm kicking at. Giving a mighty stomp, I completely destroyed the platform in the middle of the room. "Nice." I said, before feeling the ground shake.

"Dante must've killed the Leviathan. I gotta get out there and meet back up with him." I said, before looking down at the stylish, but deadly boots I know wore. "And I know just how to do it." I said, launching myself with the tentacles towards the wall of the chamber and kicking a hole in it, sending several large boulders out as well, looking down, I saw the girl with the bazooka shooting several demons as Dante ran inside the building. Thinking quick, I wrapped the tentacles around the boulders and threw them down, slamming them down on the rest of the demons, landing gracefully in front of the girl. "You were handling yourself pretty well, there." I complimented.

Just like before, we get a close-up of the weapon.

 **Gharial**

 **Fanged greaves that increase Sai's speed. Packed with the Earth-crushing power of Gharial's jaws.  
**

"And I could've handled the rest on my own." She said with a glare.

"A little gratitude goes a long way, you know." I said.

"Like I'd be grateful to a demon." She said.

"You know, not all demons are bad. My whole family is made of demons and we fight to protect humans from other demons." I told her, to which she scoffed. "So, what's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't have one." She said.

"Then what-" I started.

"Your buddy in red already asked me. Call me whatever you want. He keeps calling me 'Lady', why don't you go with that." She said.

"If you say so. I'd better catch up with him." I said, taking a few steps, but then looking at her. "You know, you're holding a lot of dark emotions in your soul. Let those get too out of control and you'll be no better than a demon yourself. It might even get you killed." I said, before hurrying ahead and through the doors, luckily catching up with Dante at the end of a long bridge.

"Hey, I was wondering where you got off to." He said.

"Well, after you destroyed the statue I was still nailed to, I tumbled down the tower until I fell into a hole in the wall, then I fought THE KRAKEN, then some weird chick led me into the mouth of a giant crocodile demon. But, now I've got a bit more fashion on my side." I said, gesturing to the boots.

"And I bet girls are just gonna LOVE those gauntlets." He said.

"What? I don't get it. Why would girls like the gauntlets over anyone else?" I asked. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear, causing me to go wide-eyed in horror. "Oh, my gods! My innocence!" I said, deeply disturbed.

"Eh. You're old enough, it's about time you left that innocence behind." Dante said as we continued through the next doors.

Suddenly, after we passed through the doors, they were sealed along with the doors at the other end of the room, large spider demons dropping down from the ceiling. "Spiders. they picked the wrong targets this time." I said, pulling out Blazeguard and lighting them and my arms on fire. Dante and I rushed in and attacked, slicing the spider's cleanly in half, his vertically and mine horizontally, but as they fell to the ground in pieces and began to dissolve, dozens of much smaller spiders scrambled across the ground, a few of them jumping on each of us, appearing harmless, until they exploded, sending us flying back. "Dammit!" Dante snapped, pulling out his pistols and firing at them.

"They'll get a KICK out of this!" I said, stomping on the ground,, creating a huge crack in the floor from my foot to the fledgling spiders, causing them to fall into the abyss, breaking the seals.

"If that was a joke, keep trying." He said, walking to the door. We past through, only for the next door to be sealed by a blue barrier, indicating we needed to solve a puzzle. "Damn! I hate these puzzles. I'm here to hit stuff, not solve puzzles." Dante said.

"My brother says its important to work both mind and body." I said, stepping up to the puzzle. I looked at it for a moment, noticing floating mirrors directing a ray of light from a statue, which needed to be bounced to the other statue, closer to the door. "I think I got it." I said, switching back to my gauntlets and launching 6 0f the tentacles at the three mirrors the light was currently bouncing off, two tentacles per mirror, before crushing them, allowing the remaining mirrors to bounce the light in the right directions to hit the statue, breaking the seal. "Peace of cake." I said with a proud smile, walking back to him.

"I believe I already mentioned how I feel about show-offs." He said, continuing ahead, to which I glared at him a little before following.

We entered the next room, outpacing the arrows fired at us by the archer statues and returning fire, quickly destroying them while traversing the U-shaped room. We entered the next hall, which was dangerously lined with large, spinning, bladed pillars on the side, a good number of demons awaiting us in the center, including two of the summoner. "Well, this can't be good." I said.

"Giant, spinning blades that will rip us to shreds if we get too close? Yeah, from that view, I could see how you'd think that? But try a different view." He said, rushing to one of the summoners and grabbing its coffin weapon, wrestling with it and turning the demon towards one of the blades, before letting go as it gave a much fiercer pull backwards, causing it to lose its balance and fall back into the blade, which instantly destroyed it. "It hurts them, too!" He said, kicking the other summoner back into the other one.

"When you put it like that." I said, lashing out with the tentacles and wrapping them around the remaining demons, before flinging them into the pillars and destroying them with the same ease Dante had. "Huh. Taking advantage of your surroundings. My sister's taught me that." I said.

"So, maybe they do know what they're talking about. They just missed the lesson on style." He said with a chuckle, passing through the next doors.

"Still not sure that was such a bad thing." I said, slightly deadpanned as I followed him. We now entered a much larger room with a statue in the middle, as well as a waterfall up to the left, which upon a closer inspection, held a mysterious cave. "Something tells me we'll have to go through there." I said.

"Well, at least it'll wash all this blood off me." He said.

We started heading towards it, before noticing a door to the right. "There's a door there. Which path should we take?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, before shrugging. "We'll split up, then meet back here if we find something. You take the door, I'll take the waterfall." He said, heading towards it while I walked towards the door, looking back once and deadpanning again as he stood in the waterfall, using it like a shower for the blood. I entered the rounded pathway and was slightly unnerved to see more of the bladed pillars, but these ones stuck out far more than the ones before did, the ones to the right sticking out more on the floor while the left occupied most of the roof. Not to mention there was an archer statue towards the end of the hall, already aiming at me.

"Alright... I can do this." I said, running to the wall toward the right and jumping up to where the wall was thinner and jumping at an angle towards the left of the room, passing the first two and stopping before the last one on the left, pushing downwards to land just ahead of the one on the right and flinging a sai into the statue's eye, destroying it in one shot. "Almost like training in the Danger Room." I said with a smile, rounding the corner and encountering a similar set-up of pillars and another archer statue, but I managed to traverse those as well, reaching the room at the end and entering.

I entered a room with crates loaded up with foods and other provisions. "This must've been the storage room." I said to myself, before seeing an alter on the other end of the room. "And that must be premium storage for something really important." I said, walking over to it and picking up a strange fruit. "I think I've read something like this before. Or it was read to me once." I said, thinking back.

Flashback...

About 12 years ago, when I was still a baby, I was sitting on Nightshade's lap as he read to me about ancient and mystic items, an image of the very fruit I now held in my hand appearing in the book. "And this, little brother, is Ambrosia, a fruit that's a favorite food of the gods that mankind is forbidden to even touch. It is said to unlock the door to paradise." He said as I reached out and put my hand on the picture.

"'Brosia." I tried to say, touching the page again.

"Close enough-" He started, before Weiss burst into the flashback and picked up my infant form, holding me close and squealing. "What the hell!?" He demanded.

"Sai! You were so cute as a baby! why did you have to change?!" She said, hugging my baby self.

"Goddammit, how do you guys keep doing that?! Weiss, put down baby Sai and get the hell out of my flashback!" I snapped off-screen.

End Flashback...

"I don't remember that pale girl being there, but that's right. Nightshade told me about this. Ambrosia." I said, pocketing it. Suddenly, more of the spider demons appeared. "Hm... I wonder how this will work. Might as well try it." I said, shooting water jets from both gauntlets at them and breathing a stream of fire from my mouth, reducing the water to steam, but working just as well as fire or water would to kill the demons, who dropped dead, not even making their dozens of spawn. "Good. Now I have to get back to Dante." I said, quickly retracing my steps and meeting Dante back where we left off. "Find anything?" He asked.

"A bunch of demons, but other than that, it was a dead end. There was some doorway, but it was blocked by some statue of a chick holding her hand out for something." He explained.

"You mean, this?" I asked, revealing the ambrosia.

"That could work. You know, this would be a lot easier if we had a stoner, a talking dog and a lesbian on our team." He said as we started walking back towards the waterfall.

"What about the cheerleader and the dumb blonde guy?" I asked.

"Screw 'em." He said.

"Hey, wait." I said, stopping him and looking up at a platform above us. "I saw something shining up there. Be right back." I said, latching onto the edge of the platform with the tentacles, using the teeth like grappling hooks to catch the edge, then reeling myself up, walking over to an alter and grabbing what appeared to be a powerful sniper rifle. "Nice." I said, before walking to the edge. "Catch!" I called, tossing it down to Dante.

"Thanks. Don't you need a gun, though?" He asked.

"I've got a few in my coat. But I'll stick with my sais." I said.

"Don't know how to use guns?" He asked.

"I do, but my family likes to stick with traditional stuff like throwing weapons and bow and arrows." I explained.

"Tradition's fine, but last I checked, bullets moved faster than both of those. Your choice, just some friendly advice." He said, heading back towards the waterfall as I followed him while holding my chin, deep in thought. Before I knew it, we reached the statue Dante told me about and I placed the ambrosia in her hand, causing the statue to lift up out of the way, allowing us to enter through the door.

We took a few steps in, when suddenly bats started flying around us, all flying up to the stage where they took the form of a beautiful woman with long red hair that went down far enough to cover her otherwise naked breasts, her lower body covered by a dress made entirely of bats. Then, from the shadows behind the woman, appeared the girl who tricked me into walking into Gharial's mouth earlier. "You!" We both said at the same time, pointing and glaring at each other.

"Whoa, cool your jets, kid. That's no way to talk to a lady." Dante lectured.

"It is when that lady tricks you into walking into the mouth of a giant crocodile demon." I retorted.

"Guilty." The girl giggled.

"Oh, so you're the one my little sister was playing tricks on. Clearly it wasn't a good enough trick." The older redhead said, sparing her sister a glance, which was returned with a pout, before walking up to Dante. "Welcome, gentlemen. Is this your first time here?" She asked.

"You aren't fooling me agai-!" I started, before Dante pushed me back a bit and walked up to the older woman.

"Yeah, it is. You'll be nice to me, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She said.

"I can't believe this." I said, rolling my eyes, lunging to attack, before the younger one appeared behind me, grabbing me and throwing me across the room.

"Now, now, no disturbing the adults, now." She said.

"Fine, I'll deal with you instead." I said, rushing at her.

Meanwhile, the older one was still circling Dante. "In fact, I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave." She said.

"Now that's what I'm... talking about." He said, adjusting his pants a little before grabbing his sword.

She chuckled at this, sauntering up to the stage and breathing out some electrical currents, waving her hands around it. "Then come on, sugar." She said.

 **Background Music: "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy (might not fit, but I like the song)**

Dante fired several rounds off at the older sister from Ebony and Ivory, but her bats continuously got in the way, but as he did this, she appeared to be getting smaller. At the same time, I was fighting the younger one, who dodged most of my attacks while shooting her hands out, turning them to blades of darkness to try and stab me, forcing me to dodge as well, before I jumped back and threw Blazeguard at her legs, cutting her at the shins and taking her off balance, allowing me to rush in and land several hits on her.

Back with Dante, he finally got through the remainder of the bats and would finally land a hit on the woman, swinging at her neck as if to decapitate her just as I prepared to hit the younger one with a powerful haymaker. But suddenly, in a flash of bats, the two switched places, Rebellion going right over the younger ones head as she turned both arms into blades of darkness and stabbed Dante in the stomach with both of them, almost lifting him off the ground. Meanwhile, the older one managed to catch my fist, moving it out of the way. "My, my, someone's being quite sour. Maybe you just need some sugar, instead." She said, leaning in towards me, puckering up her lips.

"Uh... What's going on here?" I asked uncomfortably, trying to pull away, feeling a strange energy coming off her as she leaned in. It reminded me of Gharial and I knew exactly what the energy was. Hunger. "I don't want this, do not want-!" I continued, repeatedly trying to pull away before she kissed me on the lips. However, this wasn't a tender, loving kiss. This was a greedy, hungry, forceful kiss. And somehow, as our lips made contact, I somehow felt my life energy being drained away through my lips. (It's the kiss of death! I have to break free somehow!) I thought, struggling, before going Super Sai-yan and blasting her back.

Back with Dante, despite being impaled again, he smirked at the younger demon. "So, you think you're ready to play with the big dogs, huh? This might change your mind." He said, pulling out Cerberus and slamming the 3 rods down on her head, stunning her and forcing her to drop him, allowing him to unleash an impressive combo on the younger demon, eventually knocking her down.

He prepared to strike her while she was down, but the older one had different plans. "Stay away from my sister!" She said, darkness appearing in between the two, catching Dante off-guard.

"Dante, look out!" I said, wrapping the tentacles from my right gauntlet around his mid-section and pulling him back. "Partner switch!" I announced, flinging him at the older sister and catching her off-guard as I rushed back at the younger sister, who got up and prepared to fire strange black lightning with red aura around it (think InFamous after activating the Ray Sphere again) at him, but I ran in and caught her arm. "Don't think so." I said, chopping her neck and stunning her, unleashing several more punches, before spinning and swinging all the tentacles upwards, knocking her into the air, at which point I jumped after her and did an axe kick, knocking her back to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dante had broken through the older one's defenses again and knocked her down, landing several more attacks on her as she was on the ground, but kept an eye on the spreading darkness below him, jumping back as she activated it, appearing in front of me. "Get ready, sugar." She said, spinning around with a blade of darkness out, forcing me to back flip and do a handspring to clear a safe distance. She then stopped and picked up her sister.

"We always do fight better together." She said, hugging her sister, before being thrown up into the air and landing on her feet on her sister's shoulders. She then began shooting incredibly fast lightning bolts, while the older one sent out slower, but more powerful bats loaded with electric energy. I dodged one and rushed into the way of another one closing in on Dante, tanking it with my coat.

"Maybe we should take a page from their book." I said.

Suddenly, they both raised their hands, lightning sparking around the entire floor. "Maybe we should." He said, grabbing me and throwing me high into the air, jumping up and air hiking after me, allowing the two of us to avoid the lightning strike that somehow went through the whole floor, before grabbing me and spinning in mid-air, throwing me at the sisters.

"I think you two need to spend some time apart!" I said as I shot my foot out.

"Better." Dante said as I kicked the older one in the face, causing her to fall back, before I delivered another kick that sent her flying towards Dante, her sisters flipping and falling in mid-air... right onto the waiting blades of Blazeguard.

 **End Music**

"Damn you! you dirty bastards!" The younger one snapped.

"Says the one feeding people to crocodiles." I countered.

She let out a small chuckle at this. "You got me there." She said.

Meanwhile, Dante caught the older sister as she started to fall. "My, you're sweet..." She said, running her hand down his face, before trying one last time to bite him, but a shot to the stomach from Ivory quickly put an end to that.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" He asked.

She let out a pained sigh, before leaning back up and stroking his face once again. "Alright, I'll help you." She said, before looking back between me and him. "Your fathers were such handsome devils. But you two certainly aren't slouches." She said, her life finally leaving her as he soul turned into a light.

"Well, then. I guess I have no choice, do I?" The younger one said, signs of life leaving her as well as she, too turned into a ball of light.

When these lights faded, Dante was holding a strange guitar with electricity coursing through it and I now held a claymore similar to Rebellion, but quite different. It was thinner than the Devil Hunter's blade, but just as long and like his new guitar, electricity also coursed through my weapon, but the most unique feature about my new sword was the hilt and pommel (bottom) of the sword was a microphone. We looked at each other, realizing there was only one thing to do with these new weapons right now. "ROCK ON!" We screamed together as flames shot up from the stage behind us, Dante strumming fiercely on the guitar as I jammed to the music, holding the sword back hand to sing into the mic.

"The flinch in your eye calls your bluff~!" I sang, tossing the sword into the air, catching it and holding it normal, singing the next lines with the mic upside down. "Feel free to die when you've had enough~!" I sang, giving a few slashes before singing again. "Useless cause is breaking your back! Your life will end when you attack~!" I continued to sing as I swung the sword, Dante dancing behind me as I continued to play, turning the guitar into a scythe and swinging a few times, before turning it back into a guitar and sliding beside me on the stage as we finished the chorus, at which point I lifted the sword above my head while flashing the "rock on!" fingers.

"Whoo!" Dante cheered, before leaning back and collapsing. We paused for a moment to catch our breaths, before he jumped back up and we continued.

The first new item we see on the screen the iconic guitar from the game.

 **Nevan**

 **Dante can control bats by jamming on this curious guitar. Its sickle attack is deadly.  
**

This quickly spins off the screen to be replaced by my sword.

 **Ardat**

 **A sister to Nevan, it similarly can control bats and lightning. A good shout into the microphone pommel can release sound waves strong enough to destroy most demons.  
**

"Okay, we've had our fun, time to go." Dante said, heading to the door in the side of the room.

"I'm with you." I said, following him.

Meanwhile...

Lady was still outside, fighting more demons that spawned shortly after I left. She ran out of ammo in all her sidearms, jumping back to avoid a demon's scythe, pulling the bazooka off her back and aiming at the one that sliced at her, blasting him back into his allies and creating an explosion that launched the sidearms into the air. She then held a clip in her mouth and tossed two more into the air, catching her guns as they fell and swinging them in a way to load the falling clips perfectly into the guns and shooting more demons, spinning and shooting more of the demons, holstering the loaded guns and catching two more that weren't loaded and using another clip she pulled out as well as the clip in her mouth, shooting the last of them and holstering these guns as well, pulling out a final clip and jamming it into her 45. caliber and catching it with the other hand. "Welcome back." She greeted it, clicking its chamber back in place, before continuing back into the tower.

* * *

 **A quick lesson on demons: Ardat (Ardat Lili, Lilith, by some other names) is a demon similar to both a siren and a succubus with a desire to deceive and kill humans at any cost. She is known to seduce men and lead them to desolate areas to attack them. This is shown when she leads Sai into Gharial's mouth and serves to illustrate and further Sai's natural rivalry with Sirens.**


	5. Beowulf: The Revenge!

In the lower levels of the tower, Vergil and Arkham made their way through towards the chamber to undo the seal. "Soon we will reach the Lair of Judgment" Arkham explained, walking up to the door and looking at his book, inputting a code into the door. "Temen-Ni-Gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed." He said with dark eagerness. " And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate." He said as the doors opened, moving to the side and bowing to Vergil.

The older Sparda twin began to progress, but stopped a few feet from the doorway, looking back at his (supposed) second-in-command. "Does that wman really bother you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Dark Preacher demanded.

"Why didn't you kill her? Because she's your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in your way?" Vergil asked again.

"That's none of your-!" Arkham started to snap, taking a step towards the demonic samurai, who suddenly drew his katana and stabbed the scarred man in the stomach without even turning around, causing him to drop his book, blood soon falling on it.

Vergil turned to face the demented man, grabbing his sword."To further your study of the black arts, your sacrificed your own loving wife. To become a Devil as well. Knowing this, I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong." He said, twisting the blade into its normal position, where it was previously upside-down in the impaled man. "No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete." He said.

"What about you? you're an incomplete being as well." Arkham growled back in dying defiance, coughing up blood that dripped onto the book, almost looking like the letter 10. "Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins." He argued.

Vergil glared at him at this. "Shut up." He said, ripping the blade out and doing a 180, doing a quick flourish with the blade to clean the blood off, slowly sheathing it until only two inches of the blade remained exposed, before clicking it back in its sheath, the blood finally bursting from Arkham's chest as he fell back onto the ground, bleeding out. "Now that the final door is open, I no longer need you." He said darkly, walking into the shadows of the next room, leaving Arkham to die.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante and I were continuing on our path through the tower, Dante asking about the rest of my family. He seemed to ignore it when I talked about my brothers, but one fact really caught his attention. "Wow, 12 sisters, huh? Any of them available?" Dante asked as we continued our way through Temen Ni Gru.

"I will cut you." I warned him.

He merely laughed at this. "You can try, kid. Can't promise it'll end well for ya." He said.

We had gone through a side room in Nevan and Ardat's chamber to find a small cliff-side path with an altar holding a stone backtracked to the giant hall we were at before and went up to a statue that looked like the stone mask would fit perfectly on. Putting it in place, a bridge suddenly rose up, making a path between us and the giant altar in front of us we previously had no way to get to. Quickly heading across the bridge, we found what looked to be some form of power generator. "Any ideas of what to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, I saw something back at that bridge that looked like this might be able to fit into." He said.

"Let's hit it." I said as we continued to backtrack.

He headed back down the Rounded Pathways, only to quickly be stopped as a metal gate fell down and blocked our path. Suddenly, the walls warped in a strange way and out popped 3 floating demons with strange spear-like weapons and saw blade shields. "Looks like we gotta take care of these guys first. Judging by the shields, frontal assault's out of the question." He said.

"Leave it to me." I said, running at the one coming towards us and sliding underneath the blade, leaning back and shooting a fireball into the large gem on its back, shattering it and killing the demon easily. The next one turned and pulled back its weapon, preparing to lunge and stab me, but I heard a loud bang and the gem on its back shattering, killing it.

Looking back to Dante. I saw he was holding a high caliber sniper rifle. "You're welcome." He said, blowing smoke from the barrel. Th gates raised up and we continued to backtrack. We came through the other large room, greeted again by the archer statue demons. "Glad I picked up this baby." He said, shooting at demons on the other side of the room from us.

However, it had quite the reload time, leaving us open to shots from statues already prepared to fire. "Could shoot faster, though!" I said, stomping with Gharial to create a wall of ground in front of us to block the shots. I then kicked it forward, shattering it to pieces and sending said pieces flying at the demons in front of us, easily killing them.

"That's okay. Looks like you've got them covered." He said.

We continued on and eventually got back to the bridge. "Alright, now let's get that thing plugged in and- the hell are you doing!?" I said in slightly panic as Dante began using the Neo Generator as a hacky sack.

Back to now...

"A Neo Generator? As in it can make more Neo's?! I don't think I like that!" Yang said jokingly.

"Goddammit, Yang!" All of us said at once.

Back to then...

"That's our one power source! If you break or drop it, we've got no way across!" I said.

"Relax, kid. This thing's plenty durable. Just. Watch. This!" He said, kicking it much higher than the last few times and doing a jumping, spinning round kick, that sent it flying into the mouth of a lion statue. The eyes flashed for a moment, before the two pieces of the bridge moved to anew position, allowing us to progress to the new area. "See. Let's go." He said, going ahead as I stood for a few moments, dumbfounded, before following after him. We went through the next doors, before noticing someone on the ground. "Jeez. He's seen better days." Dante said.

"But who is he?" I asked, taking a step closer, before Matrixing a bullet that came out of nowhere, Dante simply turning his head to avoid another bullet.

"Well, that was quick." Dante said as she walked towards the body on the ground, moving past us while keeping her guns fixed on us.

"That man... Did you kill him?" She asked, looking back and forth between us.

Dante smirked at this, another chance to annoy her. "So, what if we did-?" He started, before I quickly covered his mouth.

"No! No, we didn't. We just got here and found him like that." I explained.

Dante, however, being the FUCKING MASTERMIND we all know him to be, with some HERCULEAN leap in logic we mere mortals good NEVER hope to comprehend, figured it'd be a good idea to piss off a clearly agitated woman we've already seen to be completely unafraid to shoot either of us and has done so AT LEAST twice each now! "So, I take it you two didn't get along?" He asked in a cocky tone.

Time seemed to slow for a few seconds as I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh. "Oh, gods-dammit, Dante." I said, diving out of the way as the two began to unload on each other, pulling a riot shield out of my coat and staying in a corner so no bullets would hit me.

She fired a shot from 45. in her right hand, which he dodged. She attempted a burst fire with her SMG, but he also dodged, spinning to face her and using his pistols to knock away her guns as she attempted to shoot him again, continuously re-directing her guns while she still attempted to shoot him, resulting in a few lights above them being destroyed as he pushed her guns overhead as she fired the SMG. "Ooh, I love a fast woman." He said flirtatiously.

"Shut up!" She snapped, still attempting to fire as he spun out of the way, his back now to hers as he pushed her back, only further irritating her. "He was obsessed with becoming the Devil! So much he killed his own wife! For that, he butchered innocent people, too! For that, he's the most vile kind of creature!" She snapped while still trying to shoot at him, eventually pulling away and trying to do that Black Widow scissoring thing, but he somehow reversed it and threw her against a wall, but even then she still shot at him, forcing him to barrel roll in mid-air until she hit the wall while he landed perfectly, although he revealed she had put a few holes in his trench coat. She rushed in while firing at him, sliding as he rushed in and dove over her as well, the two firing point blank and the bullets all deflecting each other.

They both came to a stop and wheeled around to face each other, each of them now aiming a gun at the other's head. At this point, I felt like I had to get involved. "That's enough!" I snapped, whipping out two RPD's (my personal favorite guns in Black Ops 2, especially in Zombie mode), one aimed at each of the other gun wielders. "We're getting off track here. The more time we waste here, the more time Vergil has to undo the seal!" I told them, before looking at Lady. "If this guy was such a monster, why are you so upset over his death?" I asked.

"Because that scum is my father." She said.

"Well, we've got something in common. I've got a dysfunctional family, too." Dante said as cockily as ever.

"And what would YOU know about family!? You're a demon!" She snapped at him, putting her gun closer to her head. "This is my father! My family! This was all supposed to end by MY hand!" She snapped.

"STOP!" I snapped again, looking at Dante. "Dante, stop TRYING to piss her off!" I said, before looking at her. "We may be demons, but we're not incapable of love. We have family and things to fight for here. Both my father and his once fought to seal this place away. We can't let their legacies be ruined after all this time. And demons already find plenty of other ways into our world, we don't need a giant portal opening for them to pour out of." I said.

She looked somewhat shocked at this, before letting out a sigh, lowering her guns and turning her back to us to face the body of her father. "Aren't you gonna shoot?" Dante asked.

"I'll shoot you if you keep this up!" I told him, now aiming both guns at him. I liked this girl, I didn't want to have to hurt her. And like I stated before, we didn't have the time to fight her. She was only a human and wouldn't be TOO much of a problem, but she had some moves and would be able to last a while, long enough for Vergil to undo the seal.

"Well, that's a switch." He said with a chuckle.

"Just go. I don't care anymore." She said solemnly.

He simply chuckled and walked past her. "Family, huh?" He asked as he went through the doors.

I started to follow, but I feel like I had to say something to her. I could feel the darkness in her soul only growing after her loss. "He's gone now. You can free yourself from all those dark emotions. Look for a new reason to live. Find a new path. One that leads to a brighter future." I told her.

"Whatever." She said, still uncaring.

"Alright. I'll go then." I said, putting away the guns and following Dante.

"The pity party over?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Good." He said, smacking me upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?!" I demanded.

"For aiming a gun at me. I don't let that kind of stuff slide. Now let's go." He said, continuing forward. I rolled my eyes, but followed.

Unknown to us, however, Arkham was not as dead as we thought. He let out a gasp, startling Lady, who drew her gun and aimed at him. "Where am I? It's dark, I can't see anything." He said.

"You're still alive, I see." She said.

"Mary? Is that you? What's happening? Where is your mother?" He asked.

"My mother? You killed her! Remember!?" She demanded.

"Yes, that's right. I killed her. With my own two hands. What horrible thing have I done? I was too weak! I succumbed to his influence!" He cursed himself.

"You mean, you were possessed?!" She asked in disbelief. All this time hunting him down, she never considered that. He coughed a bit, causing her to grow concerned. "Father?!" She asked worriedly, kneeling beside him and holding his hand.

He gasped again, before looking at her. "Yes, I was manipulated. By a Devil... Named Vergil!" He said in anger as he uttered the older Sparda twin's name.

"Vergil?" She asked, remembering me speak the name earlier.

"He's attempting to bring the Demon World back to this modern day. A world that Sparda and Ryu Blade once sealed off." He explained.

"Sparda? Ryu Blade? I thought they were just myths." She said in disbelief.

"If the demons return, this world will be thrown into Chaos. Stop him!" He told her, starting to lose his remaining grip on life. "Stop Vergil!" He pleaded.

"Me?" She asked unsure, shedding a tear.

"You're such a sweet child. Just like your mother." He said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, before reaching up to the sky as if he saw his wife and was reaching for her, before his hand dropped to his chest as his life finally left him.

"Father? FATHER!?" Lady wept, mourning the loss of her father she no longer blamed for her mother's death, placing his book on his chest and putting his hands over it for him to rest in peace. But her sadness soon turned into anger, only fueling the dark fires in her soul. "Vergil!" She said in anger and hatred.

Meanwhile, Dante and I had progress quite a ways. We went through a room with a bunch of buzzsaw cogs while dealing with a few demons, before proceeding through a relatively peaceful corridor, nothing jumping out at us... Until some green and purple smoke appeared in front of us, before disappearing just as fast. We sensed something behind us and turned to see a strange energy demon that looked like a mix of a starfish and a jellyfish, but it quickly vanished in the same color smoke, which appeared behind us once again where we first saw the smoke, screeching and flying at us, but Dante easily managed to blast it with his shotguns. "Must be a little shy when people look at it." He said.

"So it attacks from behind." I realized, firing a ki blast behind us when I sensed it reappear, destroying it as well and unlocking the next room. Quickly scanning this room, we soon reached a conclusion. "It's a dead end." I said.

Dante, however, looked above and pieced something together." Not necessarily." He said, walking up to the statue of 3 creepy heads in the middle of the room. "Look. Only one head is crying blood. So if we turn on the water works for the other two, maybe something good will happen. And I have an idea of where to start." He said, pointing up to the second level, where there were two openings in the wall, as well as a stone slab a few feet from one of the said openings.

"I'll get the other one, then." I said as we both jumped up to the next level. At first glance, there was no slab for the one I chose, but looking behind me, I saw a broken wall. Hurrying over and smashing through it with Kraken, I found the second slab, which I shoved across the ground with one mighty push from Gharial, sending it into its proper place at the same time as Dante, opening a small corridor down below.

"Easy peasy." He said as we dropped down, but before we could get through the corridor, it was blocked off by a red barrier. Soon after, one of the larger scythe-wielding demons from before appeared along with two of the vampire demons from before. "I am getting SICK of these things!" He snapped.

"The vampires or the reaper?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed, before rushing in to fight the reaper. The vampires appeared behind him with his back turned, but they forgot about me, causing them to be blindsided as I threw Blazeguard at them, taking them down instantly.

"How are you with moving targets?" I asked, stomping the ground with Gharial, launching the reaper into the air.

"Too easy!" He said, pulling out Artemis and blasting the Reaper, destroying it and clearing the path. "Nice work." He said, to which I nodded as we continued.

Quickly following our chosen path, we came across and got onto a train. "You know, I always had a problem getting on things that I didn't know where they'd take me. This is no exception." I said.

"Hey, I'm just happy for the free ride. Maybe we can finally relax." He said, about to sit down, before demons appeared both on our train and the train on the rail above us.

"You HAD to say something." I said, firing a Special Beam Cannon to derail the other train.

However, against the odds, we managed to survive the ride and finally arrived at the platform the train stopped on. We headed up the stairs and stopped in front of two large, imposing doors. "So, what are the odds there's something important in there?" He aske.

"As good as the odds of encountering a large, powerful demon guarding something important who hates our fathers and wants to destroy us for it." I said.

"I'll take that bet." He said, shoving the doors open. I followed and we entered a large room that in my mind spelled one thing: arena. We headed further into the room to the altar at the other end, noticing what looked like another Neo Generator, but somewhat different. But before Dante could reach out and grab it, we heard a furious roar above us. _**"Sparda! Ryu! TRAITORS!"**_ It roared, rocks tumbling down at us, but we punched them away before they hit us, a furious-looking demon landing in front of us. It was about the same size as Minotaur was, with a lion-like appearance and bird talons for hands and feet tilting its head back to roar, it unleashed 4 winds with feathers of pure light. I also noticed one of its eyes was horribly damaged and permanently closed in a squint.

Everything went black for a moment, time apparently stopping with only myself, Dante and this new demon visible, before Minotaur's spirit form suddenly appeared beside me. _**"Beowulf."**_ He said ominously.

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

 _ **"He's another guardian of this tower. As strong as I was. But his anger and hatred towards both of your fathers FAR exceeded mine. He might be a greater fight than I was."**_ He said, before disappearing, everything returning to normal and time starting again.

"Aww, you poor thing. Didn't your mother teach you how to use a door?" Dante teased.

 _ **"That odor! I know it!"**_ Beowulf growled as he approached us.

Dante sniffed himself, before turning towards me, pulling me close and sniffing my hair. "Hey!" I said, pushing him away.

"I think he's talking about you, dude. I don't think I've smelled that much Lavender in my life." He said.

"It's both expensive and the only kind my mom buys for me. She'd be pissed if I didn't use it." I explained.

"Whatever. But if it's me, I'll try to put on some cologne next time, okay?" He asked, snarky as ever, looking up at the demon.

 _ **"It is the stench of betrayal! The odor of that accursed Sparda! And the bastard Ryu Blade who sliced out my eye!"**_ Beowulf roared in fury while Dante paced in boredom.

"Consider yourself lucky. Most other demons don't get to walk away from a fight with my dad." I said.

This didn't seem to calm him, however. _**"I will annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda AND Ryu!"**_ He roared.

Dante chuckled, already knowing how difficult that would be, while even I scoffed at this. "Good luck with that. Even if you WERE strong enough to do that, it'd take you FOREVER. Besides me and the 15 siblings I know about, my dad got around. I could have AT LEAST 6 half-siblings running around out there. Then there's my uncles and aunts... my cousins... I got at least 20 of them..." I listed.

 _ **"I don't care how long it takes, as long as Ryu, Sparda and their family lines pay for their betrayal!"**_ He roared, rushing at us.

 **Background Music: "Traitor" by Daughtry**

We easily jumped back to avoid his attacks, Dante chuckling as he roared at us once more. "A couple of sons having to clean the mess their fathers made, huh? Where have I heard this one before?" He asked, whipping out Ebony and Ivory and unloading on the monster, who rushed in and threw a punch at me.

"Tell me later, I honestly don't know this story." I said, rolling out of the way and used Kraken's tentacles to wrap around his feet, pulling them out from under him and causing him to crash, looking up at Dante, who pulled out Cerberus and began smacking him swiftly and repeatedly, hitting him in the face and his one remaining eye.

 _ **"AARRGH! You bastards!"**_ He roared, rolling around on the floor in pain, holding his eye.

"Huh, I wonder where HIS weak point is?" I said sarcastically.

"Light's out, buddy!" Dante said, ready to strike again.

Suddenly, Beowulf pulled his hands away from his eye, which flashed blood red. _**"I think not!"**_ He roared, suddenly smacking Dante away, quickly getting to his feet and releasing a blast of light that knocked me back as I rushed in.

He then stormed up to me and tried to slam his fist down on me, but I rolled and did a back spring to get out of the way, extending Kraken's tentacles to smack him in the face as he recovered from the ground smash, causing him to stagger and hold his eye. "Now!" I told Dante, drawing Ardat and rushing in.

"Gotcha!" He said, rushing in as well and the two of us viciously hacking at the light demon with our claymores, Dante striking at his legs and lower body while I jumped into the air and hacked away at his face and chest.

Eventually, he recovered again and we backed off as we saw him doing something familiar. _**"ENOUGH!"**_ He roared, creating another blast of light around him. However, now he was furious, his eye was glowing red and his skin even took on a reddish tone. He roared and charged at me on all 4's, but I again used Kraken's tentacles to latch onto the wall and pull myself to safety while Dante expertly dodged the attacks and slid under him as the monster pounced to where he had been standing, firing a few shots into his stomach along the way.

I did a back-flip off the wall and landed beside Dante as Beowulf suddenly stomped on the ground, causing a large torture cage to fall in front of him, which he sent flying at us. "I got this!" I said, shooting each one he sent at us with a ki blast that easily obliterated it, following up with one more blast after he stopped to hit him in the eye.

 _ **"AAHH! Again with the fucking eye! Goddammit!"**_ He roared, holding his eye and flailing about again.

"Alright, then how about this?" Dante asked, pulling out Spiral and shooting him in the chest.

He staggered back again at this, before roaring in anger once more. _**"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**_ He roared, sprouting his wings again and shooting feathers of light at us. We managed to block them, but he then rushed in and backhanded me into a wall.

"Sai!" Dante shouted, before being kicked to the ground, but he managed to spring back up, somewhat exhausted as the monster rushed in at him, readying a haymaker, but Dante threw Rebellion and slashed out his other eye, the pain throwing the monster off and causing the punch to do less damage, although it did manage to still connect and slam him into the floor, creating a decent crater.

 **End Music**

 _ **"AAHH! My eye! Why is it always the goddamn eye?!"**_ He said in pain, turning and retreating back through the hole he came from. _**"The Odious ones whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda! Though my sight is gone, I will remember your scent!"** _ He warned, glaring down at Dante from the hole, despite not being able to see him as the red-clad Devil Hunter pried himself out of the ground. _**"I shall hunt you down for an eternity if I must, until I rid this earth of your foul smell!"**_ He roared, before completely retreating.

"Well, I'd rather not go through that again." I said as I walked back up to Dante.

"Man, how come we have to take the heat for our fathers? Cut us some slack, dude!" Dante called after Beowulf, even though he probably couldn't hear.

"That's what happens when you make enemies, man. Most of them will drag your family into it." I said as we walked up to the altar.

Meanwhile, in the room where Vergil had slain Arkham, the priest's body was no longer there, just a couple long blood stains as if the body was dragged away, his book remaining behind, magically flipping through pages on its own. The plot was thickening. And taking a turn for the worst...


	6. The True Evil

"Jeez, twenty cousins, a bunch of aunts and uncles and probably a few half-siblings? Do you EVER run out of family?" Dante asked.

I laughed at this. "I know, right? We're like the freakin' Greek Gods, every time you think you know the whole family, guess what? There's more! The only difference is we're not a bunch of assholes that fuck with every other mortal for no reason... Or just fuck every other mortal." I confirmed. We reached the altar and Dante reached for the strange pink orb. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. Regardless, he grabbed it and black electricity surged from it into him, visibly causing him pain and discomfort, dropping to one knee and supporting himself with his free hand. "Dante!" I said worriedly, crouching beside him. Suddenly, laughter rang out from behind us, at which point I turned to see Jester standing behind us. "You!" I said angrily, preparing to fight.

"This is amazing! Even the Devil Boy is no match for it!" He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He simply kept giggling to himself as he tip-toed up to Dante, who grabbed him, pulled him in close and put a pistol up to his nose again. "You're not going to shoot me, are you?" He asked worriedly. "If you die, I'll die, you know." He said.

"That just sounds like another reason to pull the trigger." I said.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up. It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more than I do." Dante said tiredly.

"Don't act so rashly, my boy. I've got a doozy of a story for you two, but if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it, now will I?" He asked. Dante let out a groan of annoyance and tossed him to the floor. "Thought I was a goner for sure." He said, fanning himself with his "scepter", before coming back over to us, seeing Dante's weakened state. "Oops!" He said, forgetting Dante's life force was slowly being drained.

"Get on with it, we're short on time here!" I snapped.

"Of course." He said with a bow, before sticking his "scepter" in my face. "You saw it, too, didn't you? That huge tower jutting up out of the ground?" He asked.

"We're IN the tower, you fool!" I snapped, then facepalmed at my accidental joke. He was LITERALLY a fool.

"That thick shaft that causes women to shudder..." He said in a quivering voice at the end.

"I'mma kill him." I said, pulling out Blazeguard.

He put his hands up, both in defense and for me to wait. "Is actually a tunnel, linking the demonic domain to the human world." He explained, looking to Dante.

"And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet." He explained.

"Amulet?" Dante asked.

I held my chin in thought at this. "I really should know this story better. I haven't asked about it in a while, we never thought the tower would pop back up." I said to myself.

"~He's heading to the control room in the basement~" The demented clown explained in sing-song. "If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell!" He said excitedly at the end. "Isn't that a scary thought?" He asked.

"It's disturbing that I agree with you, but in this case, I definitely can't argue." I said.

"And you're telling us this, because?" Dante asked.

"Oops! I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item." He explained, pointing at the thing in Dante's hand with his "scepter". "That Gizmo there is actually the key to move forward! The tricky thing is, it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry!" He explained, laughing at the end and and quickly scurrying backwards to flee as Dante pulled out Ebony.

"But! In return for you soul, it will give you power!" He said, now on some thing dangling from the ceiling. "Marvelous, isn't it! Just let your young spirits drive you and go for it!" He finished, laughing again as the thing spun and lifted him through the hole Beowulf made.

"Wish you would've told me that in the first place, you big mouthed moron!" Dante called after him, looking at the object in his hand.

"The obvious thing to do is to trade it off. If the one holding it starts feeling to drained, the other one takes it with the holder recovers." I explained.

"Good thinking, kid. Careful, though. It's got a pretty nasty kick to it." He said, handing it to me. I hissed in pain as the black electricity coursed through me as well and I could feel my life force being drained. "Can you handle it?" He asked.

"I... I'll be fine... We'd better hurry, though." I said, but before we could continue, I entered my Devil Trigger state without even trying.

"What!?" He asked.

 _ **"In exchange for our soul, it give us power. This must be what he meant... But I can still feel my life force leaving me. We have to hurry!"**_ I said as we quickly went back the way we came.

"Didn't know they came with tails." He said as he followed me.

We quickly backtracked the way we came, laying waste to the demons in our way, either of us demolishing any demon in our path in our Devil Trigger states. The train ride felt like it took half the time it did the first time around and when we came back through the secret passage, the door was blocked off by a barrier again, with the shield demons standing between us and our goal. Well, floating. But with my tail, it was easy to hold them back while looping my extra appendage around to either smash their gem with my tail club/jewel cage, or simply fire a beam from the jewel in my tail and just as easily shatter them while Dante handled the regular scythe wielding demons with style and ease. We entered the hall and found a decent number of the blood birds. Dante growled at this. "Damn!" He snapped. They weren't particularly difficult, but they took somewhat longer to destroy than other demons.

 _ **"We don't have time for this!"**_ I snapped, before breathing a giant stream of hellfire down the hall, evaporating all of them and dropping to one knee.

"Time to switch." He said, slightly concerned, reaching out for the orb.

 _ **"With pleasure."**_ I said, handing it off to him as we continued down the hall.

We hurried ahead, dealing with the minor annoyance of the platforms and shooting at a couple of archer demons, quickly heading back through the room where we encountered Lady. "Arkham's body is gone." I said in slight shock.

Suddenly, the door in front of us was sealed and demons appeared. _**"Worry about it later. These guys won't wait."**_ Dante instructed, rushing in.

"Right!" I agreed, rushing in as well, dealing with the smaller demons while Dante fought another one of the large reapers. I jumped into a circle of the small demons and lit Blazeguard on fire, before throwing the wheels with a curving motion, the two rings of fire spiraling around me and easily slicing through all of the demons along the way. I caught them just as the reaper teleported away from Dante, now standing right in front of me with its back turned. "Perfect!" I said, stabbing the blades of the wheels into the ground, creating an explosion of hellfire that launched the demon towards Dante, who stylishly spun Rebellion in a circular motion and launched the demon into the air, smashing into the roof and dropping down on us, but luckily we managed to catch it... one the tips of Rebellion and Ardat, impaling and destroying it, as well as breaking the seal.

 _ **"Alright, the home stretch! Not much farther!"**_ Dante said, panting a bit as we rushed ahead into the next room. We quickly rushed about halfway down the bridge, before Dante stopped, breathing heavily and holding his chest.

"Dante! Stay strong, you're gonna make it!" I told him.

Suddenly, he reared back with his arms wide out and the Haywire Neo Generator flew from his grasp and into its proper place in the lion's mouth, once again changing the bridge to a different direction. "Whew. Let's hope we never have to do THAT again." He said as we continued on.

"Yeah. Power is never worth your soul. What kind of idiot would make that kind of a trade?" I asked.

All around the world, several dozen villains and anti-heroes sneezed.

We entered the next room and saw both a staircase and another circle on the ground with lightning around it, indicating Jester was ready for another fight. "That guy again? It's like he likes getting his ass kicked." Dante said in an annoyed tone.

"Freaky masochist. We don't have time to deal with him. Let's just keep moving." I said. We headed towards the staircase, but the symbol suddenly slide across the ground and stopped right under my feet. "Why is it always me?!" I said in annoyance right before I was teleported.

"Dammit!" Dante snapped. "He can handle himself. Vergil's got to be close to unlocking the demon world by now. Besides, he's got his amulet already, I want mine back." He said, hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

I reappeared in a quite different arena and looked around. "Alright, clown! Show yourself!" I demanded.

However, the voice that rang out wasn't Jesters. It was new and came out as something of a hiss. _**"That ssscccent! I recognize it! Ryu Blade, you traitor! I caught your ssscccent! Your tassste! You Bassstard! You DARE show yourself to me!"**_ The voice hissed menacingly. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a strike from a massive black and green rattlesnake. Suddenly, his tongue came out and flicked in the air again. _**"No... You are not Ryu Blade... But your ssscccent is sssimilar! You are the ssspawn of that backssstaber!"**_ He snapped.

"I don't even look that much like him..." I said, before looking up at the creature to see his eyes were a foggy white. "You... you're blind..." I said.

 _ **"Yesss... Your bassstard father ssstole my sssight when he betrayed usss... hisss own brethren for those pathetic humansss!"**_ He snapped, angrily, lunging at me.

"Oh, come on, his doesn't even make an 'S' sound! It makes a 'Z' sound!" I said as I dodged the attack.

 _ **"No matter... The ssson will pay for the sssinsss of hisss father!"**_ He snapped, lunging again.

 **Background Music: "Viper Pit" by Uncured (yes, Rattlesnakes are in the Pit Viper category of snakes)**

I had no time to dodge this next attack, but I managed to deflect the strike with Blazeguard and slash along the monster's face, earning a hiss of pain. Looking at me with a glare, it swung it's tail at me. I backflipped to dodge, preparing to stab down on its body, but it suddenly began rattling its tail, creating powerful vibrations that rattled me to the core, as well as releasing powerful sound waves that knocked me out of the air and to the ground, holding my ears as the vibrations and sound waves started to make them bleed. " _ **Die now, Blade ssspawn!"**_ He hissed, opening his mouth. Suddenly, his teeth moved out of their natural place and aimed at me like arrows, before suddenly flying out of his mouth right at me.

"Oh, my gods!" I said, rolling out of the way and flinging Blazeguard at his now open moth, hoping to stab into his brain or cut up his throat. However, neither of these would occur as the fangs suddenly grew back in place, blocking the wheels and sending them right back at me. "Oh, great. Deadly vibrating rattle and regenerating projectiles fangs. How could this get worse?" I wondered. I quickly got an answer when a green fluid shot out from under the snake's tongue, shooting straight at me. "I should've known better!" I said, jumping and using Kraken's tentacles to latch onto a stalactite. I looked down at the ground, which began dissolving away. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest and, looking down to see some venom on my red silk shirt, eating through it and into my chest. I desperately wiped and patted it away, looking to see that, while it did heal, the wound healed very slowly compared to normal. "No way... That venom's strong enough to even burn a demon like me." I said in shock.

 _ **"Yesss... My venom isss the mossst lethal in all the demon realm. It even nearly brought your father to hisss kneesss. That isss why he punished me by taking my visssion. He claimed he'd curssse me to a ssslow, torturousss fate of dying blind, but the fool didn't know my other sssensssesss were MORE than enough to allow me to sssurvive!"**_ He said.

"Yeah, he never does watch the history channel or animal planet. Snakes have plenty senses besides sight." I agreed.

 _ **"Yesss. Now come! Let usss end thisss!"**_ He taunted, shaking his rattle viciously.

"You asked for it!" I said, ripping the stalactite from the roof and flinging it at him. He blocked it with his tail, but wasn't prepared to see me right behind it, kicking his rattle down enough to get it out of my way, using it as a springboard to launch myself at him, managing to deal a vicious combo to his... uh... What WOULD be the neck and chest area if snakes had necks and chests. He threw his head back, letting out a shriek of pain, before bringing it back at high speeds and slamming his head into me, knocking me to the ground, but I recovered, executing another tree point landing and shooting my hand up, Kraken's tentacle clubs curling in as the tentacles themselves extended, before shooting upwards and smacking the giant snake in the face, knocking his headback again and taking the opening to shoot both hands forward to repeatedly lash him with all 16 tentacles, before wrapping them around his upper body and reeling him in with my palms open, stabbing him with the razor sharp beaks in the palm, which blasted him back with two powerful jets of water, sending him crashing into the wall of the arena. "You're mine!" I shouted, rushing in.

 _ **"Not yet!"**_ He countered, shaking his rattle again and using the vibrations to create powerful tremors, causing the whole room to shake and taking me off balance, having to resort to pulling out Ardat and stabbing it into the ground to keep me stable. _**"Fool, you've pinned yourself! Your mine!"**_ He said, winding up his tail and swinging it at me, knocking me into a wall. _**"Now, die!"**_ He said, shooting his fangs at me again, the fangs regrowing almost the instant they shot out, allowing him to shoot again, sending a constant barrage of giant fangs at me.

"Yikes! So glad I've got this!" I said, zipping up my trench coat and pulling the hood down over my face, protecting me from being impaled by the fangs, but I still felt the impacts, preventing me from immediately moving anywhere.

 _ **"I think I've played with my food enough! It's time to feast!"**_ He announced, lunging at me once again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I shouted, throwing Ardat at him, the claymore spiraling through the air until it was lodged in the massive snake's mouth, preventing him from clamping down on me. He struggled to remove the sword from his mouth, at which point I made on final attempt to rush at him and unleash a powerful X Slash to his mid-section, causing him to collapse.

 **End Music**

I walked up to him and pulled Ardat from his mouth, allowing him to speak. "You may no longer have your sight, but my Dad was definitely wrong about you losing your ability to fight and survive. I kinda wish you didn't have to die. You were an incredible creature." I told him.

 _ **"Yesss... And you... You have every bit of your father'sss tenacccity..."**_ He said.

(Oh, come on! There's not even an 'S' in that one!) I thought, before shaking my head. "Yes. But my battle here is still far from finished But it would be a lot easier with your soul to aid me." I said.

 _ **"Very well. You've earned it. May my sssoul grant you great ssstrength!"**_ He said as his body shattered, a white light flying towards me. When it faded, I know held a black and green katana. It was slightly shorter than Yamato, but it felt just as powerful. And at the bottom of the Tsuka, or handle, there was a rattlesnake's open mouth, complete with fangs, which I saw a drop of poison hanging onto. I observed it for a moment, before spinning and swinging it with flawless technique, before tossing it in the air and preparing for a daring catch. However, once it reached the height of the throw, it began changing, slithering like a snake until it too a completely new form: a bow, looking once again like a rattlesnake, but with small spirals all throughout the body. I noticed there weren't any arrows, but by pulling the string back, two fangs suddenly appeared in my hand pulling the string as I had planned and prepared to fire two arrows at once, plus the tips of the fang where black and green, indicating they were poison arrows.

I then though of something. "I wonder..." I said, reaching towards and grabbing the tips of the arrows, heating my fingers and almost instantly lighting the arrow tips on fire. "This just got a whole lot more fun." I said, firing the arrows into the air, creating an explosion like fireworks in the air, before returning the weapon to its katana form.

 **Ouroboros**

 **A deadly and versatile weapon with poison capable of ending the lives of even the most powerful demons.**

I then drew a sheathe from my pocket, as for some reason, Popobawa had collected a sheathe, but not the sword that goes with it. It gave me a free sheathe to put my new sword in, though. So, I pocketed my new sword and looked around. "Alright, clown boy, it's about time you sent me back now!" I said.

"Oh, I'll do you one better, my boy! Dante's in the middle of a fight right now I wouldn't want you interrupting, so I'll send you ahead a few floors! If you hurry, you'll get the first shot at Vergil this time!" He said.

"Then let's do it." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, my, aren't you brave? Let's hope it doesn't come back to bite you!" He said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, however, Vergil was about to gain a new power as well. He finally arrived in the chamber where he would offer his blood in order to break the seal Sparda had placed down. But as he walked up to the stage where the offering is supposed to be given, he was interrupted as he heard a loud stomping behind him, Beowulf making his way towards the elder Sparda twin. _**"I found you, seed of Sparda! I told you that I would remember your rancid scent! No matter where you run, you nor the spawn of Ryu Blade will ever be able to hide from me!"**_ He roared, attempting to slash at Vergil with his claws, but the dark samurai easily flipped in mid-air and delivered a couple fluid slices to the monster's head, before landing on his back, leaving the unknowingly dying monster in a state of shock. _**"Y-you are not the one I faced before! But the smell... There are two of them! That excrement Sparda had two sons!"**_ He said in disbelief as Vergil clicked Yamato into its sheath and Beowulf's head sliding off his shoulders, breaking into 4 pieces. Vergil then jumped off, landing a good distance away, before stretching his hand out and drawing Beowulf's soul towards him, still powerful enough to push him back a bit as it flew into his hand. When the light vanished, he was now wearing a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resembled a wolf's head, with fangs and mane. The grieves looked like clawed legs. They also had glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. He observed them for a moment, before rushing in, somehow gliding across the ground towards Beowulf's headless body, uppercutting it into the air, before jumping after it and delivering an axe kick to the stomach to slice the massive body cleanly in half, collapsing heavily behind him as he landed elegantly and struck a pose.

"That was a pleasant distraction. Now for what I came here for." He said, walking up to the offering area, holding his amulet in one hand and Dante's in the other, the two magically floating in mid-air before spinning around and connecting to each other, before sinking into the offering bowl, or whatever it was exactly, I don't know. He then crouched beside the opening and drew Yamato, grabbing the blade of the deadly weapon in his hand and sliding the blade down it, leaving a large gash in his hand blood began to pour from, which he also dripped into the offering thing. Once the clear water inside turned completely blood red, he backed away, wiping his blood off of and sheathing Yamato.

* * *

Suddenly, I was transported to a strange hallway, the door behind me and at the other end of the hallway being sealed as a number of stone pawns made their way towards me. "Perfect time to test out this baby." I said with a smirk, pulling out Oroboros and rushing in, swinging the blade as I rushed past the first 4 statues, which fell to pieces when I straightened myself up from my striking stance, before turning it into its bow form and pulling the string back, creating the fang arrows, which I quickly set on fire before launching at the remaining two statues, hitting them dead center before they blew up. "I'm starting to love this adventure again." I said, looking back as more demons appeared. I rushed in again, executing a spinning slash to destroy two Bishop statues, turning around to face the next to, tossing and catching my weapon to hold it back hand and held it out at the other two Bishop statues, the snake mouth on the bottom opened its mouth wider and spat out venom at the statues, melting them and allowing me to continue on after the barriers broke.

I went through the next room and headed down the spiral staircase, leading to a hallway. There was a door right across from me, but something just told me that was the wrong way, so I moved down the hall and found another door I quickly went through. This lead to another hall. Fortunately, I could see the end of the hall to my right, which was a dead end, meaning left could be the only right choice, so I headed down the hall once more, dealing with a few more statues along the way and reaching a door right across from the hallway I just came from. The hallway lead to the right, but... "Hm... Something tells me I need something in here first." I said, entering through the door. Once I did so, I discovered another light refracting puzzle. "Okaaay... This one's a little more complicated, but I think I can figure it out." I said. Picture now an overhead view of the room: With the entrance towards the front/bottom of the screen, there's a statue shooting light to the front right and another to the back left, but to the back right, across the the second statue, there was a wall with a large crack in it. "What do we have here?" I wondered, kicking it down. This revealed another statue, pointing forward, where there was a gate with a hole in it and the mirror where the light is supposed to bounce off of. "Ooh, we're getting tricky here, are we?" I asked with a smirk, accepting the challenge.

I lashed out Kraken's tentacles with careful precision and control, wrapping them around and destroying only the unneeded reflectors, getting the light to bounce off exactly where I needed it to, opening the gates. "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." I said, somewhat proud of myself as I progressed through and collected an Orihalcon. "Whoa... A full piece of Orihalcon, ot just a fragment. I can feel WAY more power coming from this." I said, collecting it and heading back. I now headed down the hall I opted not to take last time, dealing with a few more Chess statues before entering a decently-sized chamber with two very large doors in the middle, with an obvious opening in the bottom. "I bet I can guess what goes here." I said, walking up and placing in the Orihalcon, the door slowly opening for me.

* * *

Inside, Vergil paced impatiently in front of the offering thing, letting out an impatient growl. "Why isn't this working!? Is there something missing!? Must more blood be shed?!" He demanded.

"Sounds to me like you should've have killed the only guy who knows how this thing works." I said.

"Sai... Are you truly foolish enough to tempt fate this much and test the limits of my mercy?" He asked, grabbing Yamato.

"No. I came here to stop you. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't allow you to break the seal." I told him.

"I cannot allow you to stop me, Sai. My pursuit of power can only be complete when the seal is broken and I reclaim my father's lost power." He explained. "I believe we already went over this." He said.

"And I believe this ends NOW. Even if you take me down, even if you kill me, there's plenty others who will get the job better and beat you down to the point you'd WISH you were in hell. My father didn't come because he though he'd kill you if he saw you trying to undo all the hard work he and Sparda put into this, but if anything happens to me or that seal does break, I don't think he'll let that slide." I warned him.

He growled slightly at this warning and started to draw Yamato, but then stopped. "Ahh, yes. Your father. He was there with mine as he sealed this tower. Perhaps there's a chance your father contributed some of his own blood to the seal. It certainly can't hurt to test that theory." He said, suddenly releasing his grip on Yamato and summoning the Beowulf gauntlets.

"Those... look like someone I know..." I said, somewhat nervously as Vergil approached.

 **Background Music: "Fight Like Hell" Machinima Doom Rap (YouTube)**

We closed the gap between us and began throwing punches and kicks, matching each other move for move until I knocked away one of Vergil's punches with an inside block, then turned a bit and drove my elbow into Vergil's gut, doubling him over and knocking the wind out of him, before bringing my fist up to 90 degrees and bashing my knuckles into his face, drawing some blood and making him stagger back, holding his nose, allowing me to rush in and deliver a jumping roundhouse kick to knock him over to the sides, sending him flying, but I lashed out two of Kraken's tentacles from my right gauntlet, wrapping them around Vergil's neck and yanking downwards, slamming him headfirst into the ground. He got up and looked at me furiously, but was greeted by the sight of a huge jet of water from both beaks combined together, hitting him and slamming him into a wall. "And that's just a taste. Stay down unless you want the main course." I warned him.

He looked up at me again, angrily at first, but then smirked. "You've improved." He said, before appearing behind me. "But so have I." He said, delivering two upward kicks that sent us both into the air, before he turned in mid-air and delivered a powerful diving kick, knocking me into and bouncing off the ground, which he followed up with a haymaker to knock me further back, but I managed to stop myself with Kraken's tentacles, before stomping with Gharial to create a decent tremor that shook the room, taking Vergil off-balance.

"Now I've got you." I said, pulling and flinging myself forward with Kraken's tentacles, delivering a kick to Vergil's chest, followed by several powerful punches, before he finally blocked and did some crazy revolving kick to hit me several times and knock me back.

"That's it. I'm through playing with you." He said, a powerful barrier of demon energy surrounding him. _**"You will not forget this devil's power..."**_ He said as he entered his Devil Trigger state.

"Fine, if that's how it is..." I said, creating my own barrier of demon energy. _**"I gave the chance to walk away."**_ I said, entering my own Devil Trigger state. We rushed at each other and again began to trade blows, neither of us managing to get past the other's defenses until I slammed my tail club down on his head, staggering him before blasting him with a rapid fire of beams, knocking him back into a wall. I then rushed in, delivering a flying kick to his chest and lashing at him several times with both Kraken's gauntlets and my tail.

However, he eventually recovered and grabbed my tail, slamming me into a wall and throwing his own barrage of rapid punches and kicks, but I managed to counter it, punching and stunning him, before jabbing him with my wings and kicked him back into the center of the room, both of us reverting back to our base forms from exhaustion, glaring at each other and panting heavily. "You shall die." He said, the gauntlets disappearing as he called Yamato back to his hand. "Rest in peace." He said. Suddenly, a bunch of his summoned swords appeared above me, spiraling around at me.

To make things worse, he suddenly disappeared again and reappeared in front of me, reaching for Yamato. I could tell by the angle he held it and from where his sword was held, he was aiming for my neck. "Not this time!" I said, reaching into my pocket, ducking under his slash and slashing his stomach with my own katana, tossing it and catching it backhand, thrusting it at his neck, allowing the snake on Ouroboros' hilt to bite his neck and inject him with a small amount of poison, just enough to weaken him. I then turned my attention to the summoned swords, turning Ouroboros into a bow to shoot two of them out of the air, quickly changing it back to a katana and blocking the next two, before turning to block another strike from Vergil.

It was incredibly even at this point, Yamato was longer and heavier, so it could do more damage, but because of its smaller and lighter size, Ouroboros allowed for quicker strikes and was easier to maneuver, plus with the poison slowing him down, I was able to land a number of strikes against Vergil. However, I forgot one very important detail: Yamato's sheathe, which Vergil held in the hand that didn't wield the sword, which he used to block Ouroboros' next strike, allowing him to land a brutal slash across my chest, causing me to falter a bit and allowing him to land several more slashes, before switching back to Yamato and knocking me into the air with a powerful uppercut, landing and winding up again, throwing a second even more powerful uppercut, hitting me right in the face. And it all went black after that. I was defeated... again.

 **End Music**

"Disappointing. You'd improved so much, yet you still weren't able to match me. It's a shame you came this far just to lose, but take comfort in the fact you were able to push me beyond my limits and gave me a challenge. Now, like I said, you shall die." He said, raising Yamato to finish me off, before turning around as a gunshot rang out, blocking the bullets with his katana.

"Jeez. Even when we're all grown up, you can't stop picking on my friends." Dante said.

"Dante." Vergil growled.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a run-in with a horse that could stop time." He said.

"It's quite alright. We've finished our little fun. Now, brother, how about another game. It would seem Sai's blood still didn't do the trick to unlock the seal. So I'll just use more of yours to undo Daddy's little spell." He said.

"So, you want a piece of me, literally. Alright, bro. Come and get it." Dante said, the two of them rushing in and exchanging blows. However, unlike the last time, things were far more evenly matched. Both of them landed several cuts and slashes to the other and were wearing down fast, Vergil from the battle with me and Dante from all the fighting he's done today with little to no rest in between. They clashed their swords together in an attempt to push the other back, but quickly separated when they sensed an incoming danger, pushing back away from each other and slicing the rocket Lady fired at them from Kalina Ann. "Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl, so beat it!" Dante said.

"Shut up!" She said, firing at him to get him to jump back, before she rushed in at Vergil. She swung upwards and separated their blades as they clashed once again, before blocking a strike as Vergil turned to her, sending her flying and falling to the ground. He jumped at her and attempted to strike her down, easily deflecting Dante's attack to stop him, but she managed to block the strike. "You forced him into this!" She snapped at him.

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl." He told her.

He then spun to deflect another attack from Dante, allowing her to back off and prepare to shoot again, but she couldn't decide who to shoot anymore. Eventually, both Dante and Vergil landed a devastating slash on each other, bringing both of them to one knee, Vergil supporting himself with his free hand and Dante holding himself up with Rebellion. Suddenly, a clapping sound rang out of nowhere that also helped pull me back from unconsciousness. "Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly! Well done, everyone. Well done!" Jester said as he walked up, clapping rhythmically.

"Oh, please, not you again." I groaned.

"You!" Dante said minor shock.

Lady turned towards him and prepared to attack, but he grabbed the weapon, halting her as he leaned in towards her, licking his lips. "Don't be a bad girl, Mary!" He said, before flinging her over his should, landing face down in the center of the room. "Or you can expect a SPANKING from Daddy later!" He said.

"Her father's dead..." I informed him weakly.

"~Jester's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the buuutt~" The creepy clown sang, before turning towards an outraged Vergil.

"Insane buffoon! I don't know how you got here, but you don't belong here! Now leave!" He shouted, rushing in and slicing down at the Fool with Yamato, but the crooked clown somehow managed to catch the dark-forged blade.

"Zowie, that was close! But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you, Vergil? You could've sliced me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition." He said, before his face changed from foolishly happy to deathly grim. "You have lost." He said in a whole new voice, but one that was quite familiar to Vergil, before he threw the Darkslayer to the ground, skidding across it a few feet. "Because you underestimated humans." Arkham said as he stood in the place of the demented Jester, revealing them to be the same person.

"What the hell!?" I asked in shock and disbelief.

"What's going on?" Lady asked, confused.

"Good girl, pure and innocent... Just like your mother." He said, looking at her.

"You bastard!" She snapped, pulling out a pistol and aiming at him.

But suddenly, he changed back into Jester and reappeared behind her, grabbing the back of her head. "It's time for your spanking, my dear!" He said ominously.

"Step away from the under-aged girl." I said, raising a hand and powering up a ki blast.

Somehow, despite the severity of this situation, my last statement managed to offend her"Hey, I'm older and taller than you, pipsqueak!" She snapped.

"Ooh, fiesty! Fine, then! You can have her!" He said, throwing her at me and smashing our heads together.

"Ow... That... was a bad plan..." I said weakly, holding my head.

"You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm, Vergil?" The twisted clown asked the elder Sparda twin. "You had the two amulets and blood from both Sparda and Ryu. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!" The clown explained dramatically.

Now it was Dante's turn to be the hero. "I told you before, I don't like anyone with a bigger mouth than mine!" He snapped, shooting at Jester again.

The clown merely laughed and danced around the bullets again as he taunted Dante. "You are beaten and weak! Even I can do..." He said, launching himself from the roof and planting both feet into Dante's face, taking him to the ground. "THIS to you!" He said, before laughing maniacally.

He then reverted back to the form of the dark priest we all know and hate. "Two amulets... A set of blood from both Sparda and Blade. Now, I only need one more key." He said, walking up to Lady and picking up Kalina Ann. "He sacrificed three things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower. Demon blood from him and his closest ally, the finally, a mortal priestess." He explained, before raising the bazooka and stabbing its bayonet down into her thigh, causing her to scream in pain.

"No!" I said worriedly, glaring up at him.

"I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood." He explained.

He then changed back into the equally hated form of Jester. "It was quite a ride, you know!" The demented clown said, pulling the weapon free from Lady's leg, earning a grunt of pain from her. "If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would've gone to waste! Therefor, it was my job to make you battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive. I even went as far as dressing like a complete idiot!" He said, gesturing to his current colorful persona, chuckling evilly, ignoring the fact we were all recovering and starting to get back up.

During this grand villain monologue, I had looked over at Lady, whose leg was still bleeding profusely. "Hang on. I'll help you. You won't like it, though." I whispered to her, putting a hand over her mouth and grabbing her thigh, putting my middle finger over the harshly bleeding wound and heating it up to the point of turning orange, a small searing sound could be hear as the wound cauterized, Lady hissing in pain and biting my hand to keep from screaming while I tried myself not to make a pained noise as she bit me.

Luckily, this went unnoticed as he spouted out his master plan, finally turning back as he prepared to finish off his daughter, unaware she was no longer bleeding out. "It's time for bed, Mary. You can visit your dear mother." He said, bursting out into laughter again.

However, everyone now recovered enough to jump into action, we did so, Lady kicking Kalina Ann from his grasp, into the air and catching it, putting the bayonet up to his face. "Try me." She said. He suddenly felt two swords going across the back of his neck held by Dante and Vergil, another two in the front, Ararat and Ouroboros, in my capable hands, of course.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." Vergil said.

"Dude, the show's over!" Dante said.

"Accept your fate with dignity." I told him.

"Impressive." Arkham said, now back in his true form. "I expected nothing less from the Devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken." Arkham explained, the bowl raising up into a pedestal. "What do you think will happen next?" He asked. "Let's welcome chaos!" He said with a sickening grin.

"No!" I said, looking back. Suddenly, the roof opened up and the tower began to shake, the platform we were standing on becoming a rising spire, taking all of us off-balance.

We attempted to strike at him, but he ducked under this, all our blades locking together and stopping each other as her dropped to the ground and swept us all off our feet, spinning and somehow catching us all with his feet and sending us flying off the spire, smirking evilly as he walked to the edge. "Just sit and wait! Wait for the birth of a new God! I shall take over the power of SPARDAAAA!" He shouted, raising his hands to the heavens.

I prepared to go after him, but the ground beside an unconscious Vergil started to break, starting to make him fall in. "Vergil!" I shouted, leaping over and grabbing his hand, starting to pull him up. He may have practically killed me once and then actually tried to kill me another time, but my main goal was still to try and get him and Dante out of here alive. I pulled him over beside Dante, far enough away from any breaking edge, before looking over at Lady, the same thing starting to happen to her. "Lady, head's up!" I said, hurrying over. The ground broke before I got over to her and she began to fall. "No!" I said again, diving as far as I could and using Kraken's tentacles to wrap around her arm, stopping her fall and pulling her up until I could reach her hand, grabbing it and pulling her back up. All we could do after that is look up and glare at the spire as we heard that madman's laughter ring out all through the tower.

"Father... How could you be THIS evil!?" She demanded.


	7. Hell hasn't frozen over its taking over!

In the streets of New York, my family, now with the addition of Clayton and Cassandra, fighting the massive horde of demons, before all of them briefly stopped as they saw a massive spire rising up from the tower, knowing it could only mean one thing. "No... The seal has been broken!" Dad said in disbelief.

"Then Sai must've failed..." Mom said in horror.

"But, is he okay?" Katana asked worriedly.

Lance attempted to sense my energy, but growled in anger. "There are too many other demons! Both here and in the tower! I can pick his energy out of the rest!" He said.

"No... There's no way... We couldn't have lost our baby brother again." Spirai said, shedding tears.

"Master Sai..." Clayton said worriedly.

"May the gods be with him." Cassandra said solemnly.

"We don't have time to worry about that now! The seal's broken, but the gate hasn't been opened yet! We have to get to the tower now! There's still a chance to stop all of this!" Nightshade said, before closing his eyes and putting a fist over his chest. "For you, little brother." He said quietly, the group starting to hack through the demons at a much quicker pace, slaughtering them by the dozen and turning the streets into rivers of demon blood. They were progressing, but at this rate, it'd still be FAR too late by the time they reached the tower.

Meanwhile, from his perch at the top of the spire, Arkham looked down at them and scoffed. "The Blades. Descendants of the goddess of hell and god of death. And you, Ryu, nearly possess the power of a god... But once I collect Sparda's power, I'll be greater than all of you. And **I**! Shall be the ONE TRUE GOD!" He boasted, laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the remains of the offering chamber, Dante, Lady and I looked up at the massive spire. "Dammit! We have to hurry! It's only a matter of time now before he opens the gate to the Demon Realm! And once that happens, we basically better hand the world over to the demons on a silver platter!" I said.

Dante nodded at this, before looking over at Lady. "Are you gonna go?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going to finish him off." She said.

He scoffed at this. "Well, you might as well forget it. Because you're no match for him." He told her.

"Regardless, I must go. I had a chance to stop him before, but I couldn't. I'm responsible for all this mess." She said.

"Responsible? Does it really bother you that much?" He asked.

I nodded at this. "I understand. I've had times, too, where I couldn't finish off my opponent and everything went to hell." I said.

She was a little shocked by this, but nodded, even giving a VERY small smile that someone understood how she felt, before glaring at Dante. "He's my father! Besides, who else can undo what he's done?" She asked.

"The two of us are still here." I said, gesturing to Dante and myself. "Aaand maybe him." I said, looking to a still unconscious Vergil.

She just sighed at this, pulling out her rocket launcher and firing the bayonet to be used as a grappling hook to hook onto rubble of a hallway several levels above us. "Demons like you wouldn't understand." She said, reeling it in and sending herself up much higher up the tower.

"She's now mixing in guilt with all her anger and hate. If she keeps this up, she'll lose her soul in darkness. She'll be more of a demon than her father. Maybe even more than you." I said, looking at Dante.

He seemed to ignore this, taking her words to heart. "Father and family, huh?" He said, looking over to his unconscious brother. "Well, I'll go, too. But you better hurry if you don't want me hogging all the credit!" He called after her.

I shook my head at this, heading towards the door. "Alright, let's go- what are you doing?" I asked as he walked over to Vergil and took the Beowulf gauntlets and greaves off him.

"I don't think he'll need these anymore. I think I can put them to good use." He said, slipping them on himself.

"Stealing from your unconscious brother. Truly, you are the sibling of the year." I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"No time to dwell on that. Let's go." He said, heading to the door. I deadpanned a bit, but followed him. We went through a door and came upon an underwater elevator, which we rode up to the area near where we got the first Neo Generator, but this was a new path, which we followed to the room where I had solved the puzzle to retrieve the Orihalcon. But this time, there was another path available that led us to the room with the creepy heads that cried blood, where we were ambushed by the shield demons. They were easy enough to dispatch, however: Dante jumped behind the first one and blasted its gem with his shotgun, putting it away and readying his hands to catch my foot as I ran and jumped towards him, placing a foot in his open hands and letting him launch me behind the next one, impaling its gem with Ouroboros and turning it into a bow and shoot the third one's gem as it closed in on Dante. This drew the attention of the fourth and final one to me, allowing Dante to do a sweet trick shot with Spiral, ricocheting the bullet several times before hitting the demon in the back and shattering its gem. "Nice. Now that's teamwork." He said.

"Yeah. It's nice to work in teams every once in a while." I agreed.

We continued on andretraced our steps, train included, heading back to what was once the torture chamber where we fought Beowulf, but it was now a completely different room. For some reason, it felt as if it was a Highway to Hell.

Back to now...

"Really?" Everyone except Draco said, the latter laughing at the reference.

"No, I'm serious, that room was called Hell's Highway. Dante, tell 'em." I said.

"He's right. The exact opposite of the stairway to heaven." The older Demon Hunter confirmed.

Back to now...

We went through a set of doors, leading to a small room with two other pathways. "Oh, great. Another maze." I said, annoyed.

"This place comes from Hell, of course it's gonna have some bad design choices." Dante confirmed. He looked back and forth at the two pathways, before looking to me and pulling out a coin. "Heads, I take that path, tails you take it." He said, flicking the coin into the air and catching it in his hand, opening it to reveal the image of a "cool girl" with long hair in a sexy pose, holding two guns behind her head. "Well, that's that. To the right you go." Dante said, pointing down the path to the right while he took the forward path.

"I already have the feeling this is the wrong way." I said as I went down the losing pathway, walking into the center of the room, where 3 pawn statues appeared in a triangle formation around the circle I stood in. "Not far off." I said, pulling out Minotaur and swinging the mighty axe, easily shattering one of the statues before slamming the axe down on another statue, before dodging an attack from the final one and releasing Minotaur's soul to easily smash the final statue... Or what I thought was the last one, until 4 more pawn statues appeared. "I go that way, you go this way!" I told him, pointing to the ones behind him when I said this and pointing to the ones behind me when I told him who to attack.

 _ **"Understood."**_ He confirmed, going around behind me and charging the two pawns, destroying the one to the left, then turning to smash the ones on the right.

Meanwhile, I faced the ones that had been behind him, pulling out Ardat. "I HAVE THE POWER!" I said, holding the sword above my head and charging its electricity until it glowed purple, before swinging it at the one on the left, making the sound of thunder as it connected with the statue, electricity sparking around it as several explosions went off and broke the statue apart. I then tossed the sword and caught it backhand before blocking a strike from the pawn's swords, before kicking it back and holding the microphone hilt up to my mouth. "YEEEAAAHHH!" I screamed into the hilt, causing powerful sound waves to shoot from the microphone almost like a beam, easily shattering the statue. "And that takes care of that." I said, pocketing both weapons. "Now, let's get out of... here?" I asked, walking up to the door in front of me to move to a new section of the room, but it wouldn't open. "Okay, no big deal, I'll just go this... way?" I asked again when the door I came through wouldn't open. "Yep. Wrong way. Now I'm stuck..." I said, annoyed. "DANTE!" I shouted in anger.

Meanwhile, Dante had entered the path he won in the coin toss, entering the middle of the room, only to encounter a horse statues with a rhino-like horn, making it a knight. He dodged as it swung its horn, then rushed in with Stinger and smashed it to pieces with his million stab combo. He thought the battle was done and started moving to the red door, but found it wouldn't open and turned to face two more Knights. "Okay, then. I've got something special for this." He said, equipping Beowulf and blasting them with a powerful ball of light, shattering both of them. "Piece of cake." He said, then his stomach growled. "Aw, man, now I'm hungry. I wonder if Sai will be up for pizza after this. If I'm lucky, I can get him to pay for it. I hope he's not an olive guy." He said, walking into the next room. (Side note: Olives SUCK! Literally NO ONE in my family likes them.)

He then progressed to the red room in front of him, encountering a bishop and two more knights. "Well, now they're starting to give me a challenge. Sai, where are you at, man! You're missing all the fun!" Dante called.

"I'm trapped in here!" I said in annoyance from my room, glaring at him, since the rooms we were in were now adjacent.

"Wow... Sounds like that path sucks." He said.

"I'mma kick your ass when I get out of here!" I snapped, tick marks appearing all over my head and puffs of steam coming from it.

"Jeez, learn to take a joke, kid!" He said, quickly dispatching the statues with a series of light-speed kicks.

The doors then opened and I reunited with my red-clad counterpart. "Oh, good, I was about ready to blast the walls down." I said.

"Maybe later. It'd be a bad idea to bring this place down while we're still in it." He said as we moved to the next room. Luckily, we were able to proceed right on through to the next section, but it was there where we were stopped by more Chess statues, 3 bishops. "Hey, feel like trying one of those team combos we were talking about earlier?" He asked.

I smirked at this. "Thought you'd never ask." I said as we jumped as far back from the bishops as we could while they clustered together. Dante powered up a ball of light, which I mixed with a fireball, launching the beach ball-sized projectile into the middle of the room, obliterating the statues previously in there.

"Nice. We'll call that one Burning Light." He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. Our victory was too early to celebrate, however, since more statues then appeared in the room with us: another bishop and two knights. "Let's see what the sister's can do." I said, pulling out Ardat, holding it backhand and putting the microphone up to my mouth. _"I'm an indestructible.."_ I sang.

He had to think for a second, but soon understood. "Got it." He said, pulling out Nevan and strumming a powerful chord.

 _"Master of WAAAAAAAR!"_ I sang, screaming when I got to "war" at the same time when Dante strung the chords and making extra powerful sound waves, filling the statues with cracks, as well as creating and sending out a massive swarm of bats that completely smashed through the weakened statues. "I think for that one, we'll call it Sound of Silence." I said.

"Wasn't very silent." He said.

"No, but it will be afterwards because nothing will survive that, so there will be nothing but silence afterwards." I explained.

He tilted his head in consideration, before nodding. "Guess it makes sense." He said as we continued ahead. We went through a door and arrived in the room where I solved the first mirror puzzle, going through the door where we entered the familiar Sub-ground Water Vein which we took to reach the room with the Neo Generator and the waterfall that led to Nevan and Ardat's chamber. However, before we reached the door to that chamber, we found some form of portal.

"It doesn't look like one of Jester- or, Arkham's, I suppose, one of his arena portals. But I'd rather not fight him with that crazy clown magic again." I said.

"Don't worry. I've seen these kinds of portals before. They just take you places, they don't lead to any arenas." He explained.

"If you're sure." I said as we both went through it, arriving in an abandoned and completely trashed strip club.

Back to now...

"No! Your innocence!" Team RWBY said worriedly.

"Did I fail to mention it was EMPTY and COMPLETELY TRASHED, as in no nearly-naked women dancing there?" I added.

"Unfortunately." Dante said.

"Oh..." They realized.

Back to then...

We exited the strip club and headed back towards Temen Ni Gru, but the original entrance was gone. There was no visible way to re-enter the tower. Until of course, Dante spotted Lady's abandoned motorcycle hanging in the air and suddenly falling, but he ran up to it and used Cerberus to latch onto the bike and reel it in towards him, somehow driving it up the side of the tower. Meanwhile, I latched onto the side of the tower with Kraken's tentacles and pulled myself up to it, running up the side and keeping pace with Dante on the motorcycle. Dante smirked at this, before looking up to see two boulders falling towards us. "Damn!" He said.

"I got this!" I said, shooting jets of water from each gauntlet at one of the boulders, the awesome pressure from the water jets easily breaking the rocks into pieces, which we easily avoided. A section of the tower above us then broke off, which I managed to narrowly glide under while Dante jumped off the wall on the bike, landing on the now falling piece of tower and with some extra kick, even driving up it and launching off of it, even doing a back flip while cheering for himself while demons launched themselves at him and a few dropped down at me. However, I simply let Kraken's tentacles do all the work, lashing at them, smacking and tearing them apart almost faster than anyone could see. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" I shouted as the tentacles lashed out and beat the demons half to death, before reeling back and coming together, adding more surface area and power for one more hit to smash the demons into the wall. "ORA!" I shouted as the tentacles hit, the demons shattering as they hit the wall.

"Woohoo!" Dante cheered as he spun the motorcycle around like nunchaku somehow, knocking the demons away with ease, the two of us landing on the open section of the tower at the same time, me in a badass 3-point landing and Dante with the bike still held behind his held, still holding it like nunchaku, ignoring the bike as it sparked and caught fire behind his head, until it exploded, behind his head, engulfing both of us in the small explosion, but we weren't too bothered by it.

"You know she's gonna be pissed at you." I told him.

"Not if we don't tell her." Dante said, tossing the handlebars over his shoulder.

Back to now...

Lady growled and grabbed Dante by the neck, trying to strangle him despite the fact she knew she couldn't. "So that's what happened to it, you bastard! You told me you never saw it and it probably got destroyed when the seal was broken, or some demons probably wrecked it! You never mentioned YOU were that demon, you bastard!" She snapped.

"Ahh, this is fun... Good times." I said.

"Should we stop them?" Ruby asked.

"If she's still choking him by the end of this chapter, I'll stop it, sound fair? Sounds fair." I confirmed.

Back to then...

Meanwhile, while Dante and I quickly made our way up the tower with ease, Lady was making slow and steady progress scaling the tower with Kalina Ann.

* * *

Back with us, we began to approach the door in front of us, but before we could go through, the door was sealed and a bright light shined down from the heavens above us. Turning around, we saw what looked like angels that covered themselves with beautiful white wings that looked almost like a dress. "Whoa... Beautiful." I said in awe.

"Can't argue with you there." Dante said.

However, as they came closer, no heads could be seen atop their shoulders. Suddenly, they pulled out energy lances and open their wings to reveal horrifying demonic faces on their torso that roared at us. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" We shouted at the same time, using Burning Light again to try and explode them both. However, they survived this attack, but their wings were gone, revealing their demonic faces. "The wings must've been shields." I said.

"Which means they're open now!" Dante said, jumping at the one on the right, slashing away at it and easily killing it with a few slashes from Rebellion and a blast from his shotgun.

"That's the right way to look at it." I said, pulling out Ouroboros in its bow form, lighting both fang arrows on fire and shooting them into the demon's chest as it threw its light lance at me, the two projectiles exploding, the arrows killing their target while I managed to roll out of the way of the exploding light weapon. Then the seal on the door in front of us broke and we were able to progress.

"No sweat." He said.

"Yeah. Looking at their faces was probably the hardest part." I agreed as we went through the doors.

We moved through the Provisions Storeroom, dealing with a few spider demons along the way, before entering a new area that looked like a giant elevator: The Devilsprout Lift. We looked closely at the door that blocked the elevator. "Looks like an elevator control switch. But something's missing." He said.

"Looks like we need more Orihalcon." I said, looking at the three different slots on the door switch.

"Well, let's get looking then." He said. We headed outside the tower to where Dante and Lady had fought some demons after he had brought down the Leviathan and noticed another one of the activation wheels from before right in front of the beast. Dante did some quick swordplay and activated the switch at which point we felt a giant rumbling as if the whole tower was moving somehow and a snapping sound could be heard like two pieces of something snapping into place. "That sounded like it did something." He said.

"Yeah, but what?" I asked as we went back in. We heading back to the storeroom and found a strange wheel, similar to the activation wheel, yet different at the same time, with three different color options of purple, light blue and red on them. The wheel had been behind a large gate we couldn't access before, but the gate was now gone, allowing us to access said wheel. "I wonder what this one does." I said.

"Only one way to find out." He said, hitting the wheel just like all the others. Suddenly, the tower once again started moving and shaking. It felt like it was rotating somehow, actually. We looked to the side and noticed the door with the same colors as the wheel had changed, both now being on blue. "So this towers a giant maze full of other mazes, huh? This could get annoying." He said.

"No wonder this place is so evil." I said as we went through the door. We arrived back in the room with all the cogs and stuff, but now they were moving, which added a serious danger element to the room, since all the cogs doubled as giant buzz saws. However, with quick and nimble moves, we were able to safely navigate the room without injury. However, we weren't out of danger yet. We entered the next hallway and found massive blades coming from the wall and swinging down into the middle of the path to slash through anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way at the time. And they were moving at all different speeds. You'd have to be a master of timing in order to make it through completely unscathed.

Fortunately, I'm just that. "I got this." I said, rushing in, jumping above the first two blades as they were at the bottom of their arc, then jumped onto the wall on the right side of the room and jumping to the left as soon as the fast-moving blade on the right started its arc, passing the slow-moving left blade in the middle of its arc, leaving the upper half of the hallway safe, allowing me to launch myself to the next section. It was the opposite of the second section, slow right blade and fast left blade, so I used the opposite strategy: once the left blade cleared its arc with the right blade half-way through its arc, I carefully slid under the right blade, making it with only a second to spare. The final one was tricky, both blades were fast, but the one on the left was slightly slower, so that blades came one after the other.

Back to now...

"Heh!" Draco laughed perversely, earning him a couple arrows in the head from Ouroboros.

Back to then...

I waited carefully for the exact right moment until they reached the bottom of their arc at the same time. "Now!" I said, rushing forward and reaching the end, narrowly avoiding the deadly blades. I took a few more steps towards a glowing object in the wall and found a fragment of Orihalcon. "Alright, then. One down, two to go." I said, traversing the bladed hallway once more, but managing to get back to Dante unscathed.

"Not bad. Those flashy ninja moves come in handy." He said.

"Yeah, a lot of those really saved my life at one point or another." I confirmed.

We re-entered the hallway with the gears of madness and I covered Dante from the blood birds while he worked on hitting the wheel with different colors, now switching it to purple. "Let's go!" He said, the two of us getting back to the top level and going back through the door, unsure of whether to expect the storage room, or some new, mysterious and dangerous area we hadn't seen before. It turned out to be the latter, as we entered a new Rounded Pathway with the spinning blade pillars, but rather than to the sides of the room, they were now in the floor and roof of the room. However, despite being larger than most of the others before them and in areas where we had to actively avoid them, they were ease to traverse, simply jump over the ones on the ground and stay down when passing under the ones on the roof. We easily maneuvered around the room and entered the Provision Storeroom where I had found the Ambrosia, but this time, while Dante held back the spider demons, I collected another fragment of Orihalcon.

"Two down, one to go." I said as he finished off the spiders.

"Nice. I think our bad luck is starting to TURN around." He said as we exited, a pun on how we were turning the tower to reach these new areas.

"Boo!" I said, shooting down the pun.

"Just one more path to take now." He said, attacking the wheel again and switching it to the red path. We exited the door and found ourselves at the remains of what once was the large hall with the waterfall leading to Nevan and Ardat as well as the statue holding the Neo Generator. We went through the blue door, leading to one final Rounded Pathway, but this one was far more perilous. Like the last one, it had the spinning blades on the floor and roof. Unlike the last one, where those blades were fair distances from each other, these blades were directly above and below each other. And in the middle between us and the Orihalcon fragment at the other end of the short pathway, was the strange mist/energy demons who turned dispersed their form whenever you looked at them. "Well, I think last time worked pretty well, let's do that again: I'll hold back the demons, you go get the fragment." Dante said.

"How noble of you." I said sarcastically, since I still had the hard job of getting to the fragment. Just like all the other blade pillars before, these ones had a very wide end and a very thin end on the right, so I stayed their to give myself the most room as I carefully jumped in between the blades, trying my best not to be distracted by the energy demons or the shots Dante fired at them from Spiral, knowing those bullets were heading in my direction. Regardless, I managed to get the fragment and get back to Dante unscathed. "That's all of them. Let's get the HELL out of here." I said, quickly going through the doors to get out of that room as quick as possible.

"I'm with ya." He said, following me. So, for the final time, Dante readjusted the wheel to the proper position and we walked through the doors, re-entering the storeroom, but the doors were sealed once more and the spider demons dropped down again. They were tougher than most other demons, but by now, we figured out a way to deal with them easily enough.

Dante landed in between the two smaller ones and swung his shotgun around like nunchaku while I lashed out at the big one, hitting it several times with Kraken's tentacles to stun it, before wrapping a couple tentacles around each leg and stretching it out, leaving it completely open for when I stomped the ground and created a pillar of ground to impale the demon, ripping its legs off and rushing in, dropping to my knees and sliding to a stop right below its head, putting both hands together and holding my open palms at the monster's face, unleashing a point blank blast of ultra powerful water to blast the bug demon's head off. "Too easy." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the big, tough guys aren't much further ahead." He said with a smirk.

"We'll deal with them when we get there. For now, let's put these fragments where they belong." I said.

"Good idea." He agreed, the two of us heading to the Devilsprout Lift. We arrived in front of the gate and placed in the three separate gem pieces, removing the obstacle from our path and allowing us to get on the elevator, riding the lift to an unknown future, unsure of what lied ahead for us.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arkham was enacting the final steps to opening the Demon Realm. "He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe. We surrender in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank. We submerge the darkness, rancid filth. hour by hour, we move downwards, closer to Hell, in a slow, steady gait." He said as the statues of the seven deadly sins around him began to raise up high and were dropped from the thing that held them to be caught by chains, revealing they were actually bells. "Now, let the world resonate! Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Lust! Wrath! And Pride!" He called forth the name of the sins, the bells beginning to toll. "The bells of chaos that toll human desires! After two thousand long years, the once sealed gate to the Demonic world will open! Destruction! Carnage and Despair! Let your instincts drive you!" He shouted as his blue and red eyes began to glow, a portal to the Demon Realm opening in the sky and a beam swirling down to reach him. "Entrap this world in fear! As its very name Temen-Ni-Gru strikes terror into the hearts of mankind!" He continued to recite as a swarm of thousands of blood birds began to burst from the sky, some spiraling and flying around him while others began to pour out over the city. "Then I will become th ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium!" He said as an evil glow began to surround him and lift him up towards the portal. "The demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned... will be MIIIIIIIINE!" He shouted, before roaring out with evil laughter as he was lifted towards the gateway to hell.

From below, my family looked up and saw what they dreaded all this time: the portal to the Demon Realm was open! "No!" My father shouted, trying to fly up and do whatever he could to stop the portal, or the man inside it he knew was behind all of this, but hundreds upon hundreds of the blood birds began to circle around and attack him. Even with the unfathomable difference in numbers, he worked his way through them, taking down at least a thousand of them, but their numbers finally overwhelmed him and pushed him back down to the ground.

"Father/Ryu!" My siblings and mom shouted as they ran up to him. He picked himself up with no issue, before glaring angrily at the blood birds, as well as the dozens of other demons surrounding them once again.

"Dammit! I haven't faced numbers like this since I took on Mundus' army! We can't use any of our strongest attacks or forms without damaging the city or putting any lingering civilians in danger!" He said.

"Then what do we do?!" Mom asked.

He looked at the tower, then at the demons around them. "We keep fighting! They'll run out eventually! We WILL make our way to the tower. And in the meantime, we hope that Sai's still okay in there and that he can still fight and stop all this. The fate of the world... may very well be in his hands..."

Back to now...

"Oh, crap." Everyone except my family and Dante said.

"Hey!" I snapped.


	8. You Told Me To Go To Hell? Okay!

As Dante and I stepped out of the elevator, we both felt something amiss. Aside from the tower rumbling, our demonic energies began to fluctuate and become unstable, causing us to repeatedly shift back and forth between our human and devil forms before more demons surrounded us. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Dante said, shooting the two demons in front of us.

"Down!" I said, Dante crouching low as I entered my Devil Trigger form of my own power, firing a laser from my tail and rotating it in a full 360 to slice the demons around us in half. _**"Gotta love lasers... when they're on your side..."**_ I said, quickly adding that last part before returning to my human form.

We headed towards the door in front of us, only to find it sealed, with a crescent-like opening in one altar and a round symbol in the other. We then looked to the sides of the room, noticing two doors to the left and right. The answer was obvious at this point. "Well, catch up with you back here." He said, heading to the door on the right.

"Yep. Later." I agreed, heading to the door on the left.

Dante headed up a set of stairs, dealing with a few demons along the way, before walking into what looked like the same room we got the soul of steel from, when suddenly, the doors were sealed and demons appeared: blood birds in the middle of the room for the main fight while the stone archers lined the upper walkway to fire at him from safety. "Well, well. You certainly stepped up your game a bit. Hope I can deal with an ambush such as THIS!" He snapped at the end, flinging Rebellion at the archer statues above, the claymore amazingly spinning around the whole upper level before starting to return to Dante. Seeing the Devil Hunter without a weapon, the blood birds deemed it the perfect chance to strike, but were foiled by a point blank blast that turned them to statues, which he reduced to a pile of pebbles after Rebellion came back to him. The door was then unsealed and he proceeded into the chamber of the sun, attacking the switch and lowering a ball on a chain from the ceiling. "Another one of these, huh? Easy enough." He said, rushing in and landing several powerful punches and a quick diving kick to the ball on a chain, shattering it and revealing a secret path behind a wall, which moved apart like a set of automatic doors. Proceeding through it, Dante recovered the golden sun. "Well, round ball probably goes in the round hole. That old kindergarten toy was useful after all." Dante said, turning to leave, before the door was once again sealed, demons appearing in the center of the room to block his path. "I'm assuming you want this." He said, holding out the golden sun. A demon tried to swing its scythe at the artifact, but Dante tossed it into the air, spun around the scythe, catching the gold ball and bringing it back into the demons head at the end of the spin, before safely pocketing the artifact.

Next, a new castle-like Chess statue appeared. "Another one, huh? I guess this would have to be a rook. Well then, time to storm the castle!" He said, rushing in, landing a few quick blows with Agni and Rudra before the tower began to split and lower, the 4 gems on each arm glowing red. "That's never good!" He said, jumping into the air just in time to avoid a laser. "Thanks for the fight, pal! It was a BLAST!" He said as he came down and smashed both swords into the rook, destroying it. Then, a knight and 3 more rooks appeared. "You know, I'm no expert, but I thought you can only have TWO of each piece except the pawns, king and queen." Dante said, before jumping into the air, avoiding the lasers and masterfully causing the rooks to destroy the knight and each other all at once, finally breaking the seal. "That didn't take too long. Sai should be finishing up right about now, too." He said, heading back.

Meanwhile, I went down my set of stairs, going through a hole in the wall, entering a cave-like room with a shining object behind a cage. I then noticed two switches on the wall. "Good thing I chose this path. Dante might have trouble throwing both switches at once." I said, drawing Blazeguard and flinging a ring at each switch, slashing them while spinning, coming back to me after activating them, returning to my hands as two more of the wrecking ball-like containers fell from the ceiling. "Hm... What if we try THIS!" I said, walking in between the two rings, putting Blazeguard away and palming each of the orbs with Kraken, sending them to the far sides of the room, before using the tentacles to wrap around them and yank them back, rolling out of the way as they slammed into and destroyed each other, opening the gate. "Too easy." I said, walking into the previously blocked off section and picking up a strange item that looked like a mix between a crescent and a rectangle. "I think this fit the bill of what we needed." I said, about to head out before the door was sealed. "Oh, wonderful." I said as two of the angel demons appeared in with me. "Oh, not these guys!" I said, dodging their spinning lance attacks, before blasting them with water from Kraken's gauntlets, powerful enough to break through their wings. "Your turn, buddy!" I said, drawing and throwing Minotaur, allowing him to turn into his spirit form and grab the two fallen angels.

 _ **"These things always were the worst."**_ He said in an annoyed tone as they struggled in his grasp, before smashing them together and destroying them, along with the barrier.

"Out of all the weapons I got here today, you are definitely my favorite." I said to him, to which he nodded and turned back into his axe form so I could pocket him. "Well, maybe after the coat." I said, before proceeding through the door and meeting back up with Dante in the hallway. "Got what I came for." I said, revealing the Onyx Moonshard.

"Good work. Same here." He said, pulling out the Golden Sun. With that, we put the two artifacts in their proper places, causing the pedestals to sink into the ground and the pathway behind them to open. "Onward and upward." He said as we went through the doors. We re-entered the chamber where he first fought Cerberus, revealing the original path blocked, but rubble from the level above made a convenient set of platforms to said upper level.

"Wow, are you psychic?" I asked, before blasting a blood bird with Gravity Impact, instantly destroying it.

"Nope. Lucky guess." He said, pulling out Artemis and blasting another archer statue.

"Either way, path's clear." I said as we went ahead, jumped up the platforms and through the hole in the roof. We entered the hall of fortunas and quickly dealt with the demons in the room, before proceeding through the doors once again. We kept following our limited path that should normally be incredibly difficult to deviate from (venting anger, the guy I'm watching play through the game has less than half an idea where he's going), before we eventually winding up in the library. "Hey, I've been here before. This way should lead back up to the top." I said, about to head through the door across from us, but we then heard heavy breathing and panting, looking over to see Lady leaning against the bookshelves, looking exhausted.

"Hang on a sec..." He said, before walking up to her, ready for more taunting. "What's wrong, you tired? Then stand back." He said.

"Here. You'll feel good as new." I said, walking up to her and handing her a Senzu Bean.

She looked at it, then me, before giving a nod of appreciation and taking it, her vitality visibly coming back to her. "Oh, that's the good stuff! Kale can suck it." She said.

"Total bush-league super food." I agreed.

"Well, anyway, I think it's time that the kid and I handled this. Let's go." Dante said, gesturing to me, before Lady held her 45. up to his head.

"No, you stand back!" She demanded.

Dante growled at this, turning around and grabbing her gun, adjusting it to only hit him in the stomach, which barely fazed him. "I told you, you can't do it! Don't you get it?! This is not a human's job!" He snapped.

"YOU'RE the ones that don't get it!" She snapped, pulling back. "It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you two being demons. I'm driven by the inability to forgive him! My soul is screaming, demanding me to kill him!" She snapped, pushing the pistol into Dante's chest and forcing him to back up. "That's enough motivation to keep me going. Besides, this is MY family matter. You should stay out of it." She said, grabbing Kalina Ann and strapping it to her back, starting to walk off, before Dante spoke up again.

"Alright, Lady. I get the picture. but I can't just sit back and watch, either. I'm pretty pissed off at him, too, you know." He said, before drawing Ebony and Ivory. "Now, get out of my way, or there'll be some consequences.

"Fair enough." She said, drawing Kalina Ann. "I wasn't planning on letting any demons live today, anyway. Not even one." She said, glaring at me as I made my way to the side of them, pulling out two large pistols with comically large chambers.

Cut to the scene from Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End where the monkey points the gun at the parrot. (now back to us...)

"Alright, enough!" I said, aiming said one pistols at each other them.

They looked at me and smirked. "Those are toys." They said.

I put on a fake offended look at this. "They are not! I should-!" I said, before firing the guns, sending a ping pong ball to bounce off each other their heads. This of course didn't faze them, Lady only looking slightly annoyed now before Dante started chuckling, which turned into full on laughter, before I joined in, Lady soon joining in. I shrugged as I laughed, tossing the toy guns over my shoulders as they lowered their guns as well. "Alright, then!" I said, drawing two new, real pistols and aiming at them, Dante adjusting to aim Ebony at me while Ivory was still fixed on Lady, who had swapped to dual pistols as well, one aimed at each of us as we stood in a standoff. "Listen! Both of you! All of us have a stake in this!" I told them.

"Yeah, right!" Lady said.

"I'm with her on this one. SHE doesn't have anything to do with this!" Dante added. Lady growled at this and shot at him, but I masterfully shot the bullet out of the air, before aiming back at her.

"Stop it! You're just throwing more gas on the fire! You're always starting fights and wasting more time!" I snapped at him, before looking to her. "And you're the same, always trying to pick fights with demons, even if they're above your level!" I scolded her. "Now, we all have a stake in this," I repeated, keeping my eye on Lady, "You're father basically started all of this madness and you didn't stop him when you had the chance, so now you feel you have to correct it," I started, then looked to Dante, "Your father and mine worked together to seal away this damned tower and your brother played a huge roll in helping to undo the seal. But so did I, my family's blood was one of the keys needed to undo the seal and I gave it to them when I fought Vergil in the chamber. And as we fight in here, no doubt my family's out there risking their lives to keep the demons from wiping the city off the face of the Earth. All of us are at fault here and all of us have some obligation to do something about this! But you know what's not getting that done? Fighting with each other! We're only wasting our time here in this standoff. But we could triple our efforts by working together and stopping Arkham before he attains GODLIKE POWER!" I talked them down, before looking at Lady with a small smirk. "Besides, if you kill me, you won't get those flying lessons." I said, before looking at Dante. "And for some reason, I think you'll need them now more than ever." I said.

Back to now...

Everyone except Dante and Lady looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces. "Whoa..." They all said in shock.

"I never pictured you for such an excellent negotiator." Weiss said, impressed.

"Yeah, Sai! I never thought YOU could talk down a situation THAT intense!" Ruby said in shock.

"Yeah, most of the time, it seems like you make situations worse." Damion agreed.

I deadpanned at this. "I'm going to ignore that, but if the situation boils down to facts and I know what I'm talking about, I can never lose the argument. If it's a matter of opinions, it's still anyone's game, though. Some people can't get over themselves." I said.

Back to then...

Lady looked at me for a second, before looking back at Dante again and growling, before looking down and sighing. "You're right." She said, lowering her guns.

Dante looked at me for a moment and gave an impressed nod. "Kid's making some good points. Quite the silver tongue you got there, partner." Dante said, lowering his weapons.

"And to think I was never on the debate team." I said.

Dante looked at Lady. "Still, I don't think you can handle this. There's still a long, hard fight ahead of us and the little naps you need along the way will only slow us down. We'll take care of him." Dante said.

She growled at this, but I walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I think he's right. But we WILL stop him for you. It's a promise. And it's still not to late to save your soul from the darkness." I told her.

She looked up at me with a somewhat shocked, but more curious expression. "Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"Dante's father and mine saved the human race by fighting back the demons and sealing up this tower. Since then, my clan's dedicated itself to protecting the people of this world from all threats, even themselves." I told her.

She again looked shocked at this, but smiled. "Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe not all demons out there are evil and have to die." She said, before taking Kalina Ann off her back. "Here. Use this. If I can't help, then it can." She said, handing it to me.

"It will be a great help. And I'll make sure to get it back to you." I said.

"Is it gonna cost us anything?" Dante asked with a chuckle.

"You could tell me your names." She said.

"Dante." Dante answered.

"And I'm Sai." I introduced myself formally.

"Those are both nice names." She said, before handing me the weapon.

"Thanks." I said, before turning to leave with Dante.

"Sai!" She called back, earning my attention. "Please, free my father." She said.

"It's a promise." I said.

"We'll see you later, Lady." He said as we went through the doors opposite the one we came from. She watched us walk away, sliding down the book shelf behind her and resting her head on her knees. Through the door, Dante and I continued our mission, launching ourselves up to the top floor with the demonic spring pads and proceeding through the next set of doors.

Meanwhile, in the depths of hell, Arkham had finally succeeded, reaching the legendary sword Sparda once wielded against his fellow demons and used to seal the tower, Force Edge-

Back to now...

"Now hang on just a minute!" Ruby said. (did you see what I did there?)

"Ohh, what!? We're getting to one of the best parts!" I complained.

"I thought the sword Sparda used was named after him and looked like that." Ruby said, pointing to the demonic blade on Trish's back.

I sighed. "Well, we won't go over it in my version of DMC1, so fine: Sparda is Force Edge's true form, attained when Dante and Vergil's amulets are combined into the true amulet and attached to the sword, turning it into that, but only in the hands of someone truly capable of wielding the sword's true power, which no one could yet. Moving on!" I explained.

Back to then...

He raised the two amulets in his hand, which combined first to each other, then to the all-powerful blade, causing it to glow purple with demonic energy. He then grabbed and drew the claymore from the ground, slightly thinner than Rebellion. Afterwards, the stone the sword was stuck in sank into the ground, causing the rest of the stone pillars making a path to the sword to move away and shift to different places as he lifted the sword above his head.

Back with Dante and I, we proceeded onward, arriving at the door near the same ledge I caught Lady on earlier, before heading downwards to the door we'd used before to reach this area, arriving in a new room with many strange floating box, moving in a way that could either help us proceed, or be an infuriatingly long puzzle that would take until Doomsday to solve. "I am getting REALLY sick of these puzzles." Dante growled.

"Nope. Not doing this." I said, using Kraken's tentacles again like grappling hooks to reach the level with the door, reeling myself up and landing on the platform, before shooting out the tentacles at Dante. He grabbed them and I reeled him up to the level with me.

"Two heads really are better than one." Dante said.

"And gauntlets that can double as grappling hooks help." I said as we proceeded through the doors. We arrived in the chamber of trials, with the bridges to the trials of skill and strength being blocked, forcing us to go left, into the chamber of knowledge, but the pathways were immediately sealed, a couple of shield demons appearing in opposite corners of the room. Dante and I looked at each other and nodded, before I rushed at the one to the far left corner of the room, leaping off the ground onto the wall behind it, pushing off and smashing Gharial into the gem on its back, destroying it while Dante stylishly maneuvered his way around it with trickster, before smashing the gem with Cerberus, clearing the path for us. "No problem." I said with a shrug.

"Let's go." Dante said as we headed through the path on the right... well, right from where we came in. We re-emerged in the chamber of skill. "Piece of cake. I've already done this one." He said, before looking to see the walls of spikes moving much faster and coming out of two different sides at once. "Well, that's new. Hope you're pretty maneuverable." Dante said.

"I'm a ninja. If there's one thing we excel at, it's agility." I said rushing ahead. Time slowed down for a moment as I analyzed the four waves of spike walls ahead of me, the first coming from the left and the roof, the next two from the floor and the right and the final one which rose at the same time as I rushed in being the same as the first. I rushed in, sticking to the right, sliding under the spikes from above, before launching myself onto the wall on the left side, above the spikes from the ground, where I ran along the wall to pass over the next set of spikes as well, before launching myself back down to the ground to the right, rolling under the roof spikes again and finishing in a 3-point landing safely past the line where the spikes came from. "Beat that!" I told him, proud of myself.

"If you insist." He said.

Suddenly, he was no longer there. "What the!?" I said in disbelief, before I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"How was that?" He asked. (Quicksilver)

"What?! But you were just-! How did you-! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" I shouted.

"And we don't have time for the answers, let's go." He said, dragging me along by my coat's hood while I struggled to comprehend what just happened. We launched off another demon spring to reach the next level, where I finally shrugged off my initial confusion, before proceeding through the next set of doors, encountering a new, more powerful kind of scythe demon made of some kind of liquid, with scythe blades that were made of fire. "That's new." He said.

"Fire? Against me? Big mistake." I said, holding out my right hand. Suddenly, the blades removed themselves from the shafts of the scythes, becoming fireballs, which I pulled back away from the demons a few feet, before slamming them into their former masters for extra momentum and power, the heat of the fire evaporating them.

"Note to self: no Agni and Rudra against you." Dante said as we went on, the barrier in front of the gateway to the roof now destroyed. We went through the walkway and rounded the pathway up to the roof, before being stopped by a strange black fog in the way.

"I don't trust this..." I said suspiciously.

"Come on. After everything else, how bad could this be?" Dante asked, heading through the fog.

I took a moment to think about this. "Eh. It couldn't be any worse than Demigra." I said, about to head through, before something grabbed me by the hood again, flying high into the air, spinning once and flinging me down onto the roof, where I created a small crater upon landing. "Okay, that hurt about as much as one of Demigra's punches." I said, pulling myself from the crater and looking up to see a strange humanoid being that looked like it was made of glass from a mirror. "This is... New. Still, you look pretty fragile." I said, flinging a fireball at the being, but to my shock it completely replicated the attack and cancelled it out. "This is not going to end well." I said, readying myself as it rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight**

It rushed in, flinging both fists forward, which suddenly turned into giant spikes, which I matrixed under doing a handspring to get distance and avoid its sweep kick at my legs with its foot turned as a scythe. I readied Kraken and lashed out its tentacles, but the figure recreated the gauntlets on its arms and launched its own tentacles to tangle with my own. Despite the figure apparently being made out of glass, the tentacles didn't shatter and amazingly held up against Kraken's own. Eventually, the tentacles grabbed each other and the figure yanked back as I reeled myself in, almost reaching the figure in a second, but it then created deadly spikes from its body, at which point I stomped with Gharial, stopping myself on a dime and creating a pillar of ground to slam the figure, knocking it away, bouncing across the roof a few time, causing dozens of tiny shards splitting off of it..

"It takes it a few seconds to attack when or after changing its form and it leaves itself open when doing its own attacks. I can use that." I said to myself. I threw a number of kunai and shurikens at it, to which it responded by creating its own and flinging them at me, our projectiles connecting in the crossroads, shattering the glass weapons into shards in the process, but knocking my kunai and shurikens off course in the process. I then looked down at the shards. (I might be able to use those to my advantage as well.) I thought, before looking up to see it rush in at me. It turned its hands into hammers and attempted to smash me in between them, but I jumped back and threw Minotaur at the figure, who turned into his spirit form and landed several powerful punches on the the creature, while I used Instant Transmission to get behind the creature and land several swift and deadly hits from Ouroboros. I flipped over the figure as Minotaur landed one more powerful hit, sending it skidding back across the roof, before turning back into his axe form, which I grabbed and rushed in, delivering an uppercut slash to knock him into the air and a horizontal slash, slamming into him and sending him flying into one of the statues, leaving even more shards scattered everywhere.

It didn't have a mouth or eyes to sgow expressions, but based on the shape its "face" took, it looked ROYALLY pissed, turning its hands into hands into massive spiked maces , preparing to rush in and attack. "It may not have eyes, but clearly it can still see." I said, pulling out sunglasses and a flashlight, putting on the shades and aiming the flashlight at the large cluster of shards in the center of the battlefield as the monster rushed in. "Not for much longer, though." I said, turning on the flashlight, bouncing the light off of the shards and into the monster's face, apparently blinding it, causing it to bring its hands up to its eyes to cover them, but it forgot they were now deadly spiked maces and itself in the face with its own weapons, causing it to turn and drop to its knees in pain, turning its hands back into, well, hands and holding its face. "You're wide open!" I said, calling lightning down from the sky with Ardat and blasting the monster in the back with the lightning to stun and immobilize it, leaving it defenseless as I rushed in and slashed it in half with Ouroboros, sheathing the weapon and turning back to face the monster.

 **End Music**

The demon's body began to shake and tremble violently, before shattering and turning into a ball of light, flying into my chest. "Huh... That's new." I said, looking down at my body, which started to look like the demon's: mirror-like and reflective. However, while I wasn't paying attention, a trio of archer demons appeared, having already charged up powerful red arrows and launched them at me. But then, as if out of instinct, I shot my hand forward, firing three of my own red arrows from my hand, shattering their arrows and destroying them instead, my skin turning back to normal. "Whoa!" I said.

"Looks like you picked up some new tricks, too!" Dante said as he walked up.

"You, too?" I asked.

"Yep. I picked up a buddy along the way." He said, a dark clone of his Devil form appearing beside him.

"Nice." I said with a nod as we looked up to see the portal to hell above us. "Well, then. Shall we?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's time to wrap up this crazy party." Dante said as we were levitated up to the portal. "Gotta clean up the mess our dads left behind." He added.

"Before the whole world is part of this giant mess." I agreed.


	9. Big Bad Bosses!

**Sai's final Stlye:**

 **Mirror Move: Sai's answer to Quicksilver. Capable of replicating and countering ANY attack, but can only be used once every 5 minutes. Timing is key.  
**

* * *

"You're family's how rich?!" Dante asked when we came to the subject of money in our conversations, Dante always struggling to get by, but me, well...

"My family's company, BladeCorp has current net worth is around 64 Quadrillion dollars, which is split 16 ways between me, my parents and siblings. Then my family on my dad's side own a multi-trillion dollar hotel line, Hotel De Blade`, with at least 5 hotels in each state and 10 in each country IN THE WORLD. And the family on my mom's side runs homeless shelters, which earn regular charity income." I explained.

I didn't notice, as I was in slight awe of the path ahead of us, pure white and excellent architecture, but Dante had dollar signs in his eyes now. "Man, I gotta get a ring on one of his sister's fingers." He said.

"What was that?" I asked threateningly, looking at him and reaching for Ouroboros.

"Nothing, come on, let's go." Dante said, heading down the path. I looked at him suspiciously once more, before following. We started down the long hallway in front of us, but stopped when we noticed a giant gap between us and the portal. "Well, now how are we supposed to get across?" I asked. We took a few steps closer, when suddenly, several floating boulders spun in mid-air and connected to the walkway we were on, becoming a new platform, allowing us to progress further. We stepped onto it and walked to the edge, when the next floating platform repeated the process of the first one, connecting to it and extending our path, the others following suit until we reached the end of the path, where a floating portal awaited us. We looked at each other and nodded before jumping through.

We reappeared on a giant Chess board, standing across from the full set of Chess piece statues: 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, a queen and a king, who was radiating demonic energy. Suddenly, the king's eyes flashed and the pawns began advancing towards us all at once, some looking like they were focused on and coming at us while the others focused only on our side of the board. "Damn! If they reach our side, they can become any other piece in the game besides the king! And we haven't seen what the queen can do yet, but I don't think I want to find out." I said. (seriously, on any level higher than Normal, FUCK THE QUEEN!)

 **Background Music: "Panzerkampf" by Sabaton**

"Then I guess it's time to storm the castle!" Dante said, rushing in and taking on a couple pawns.

"Then I'll hold the line!" I said, holding my arms out in a wide offensive stance (think Wolverine) with Kraken on my hands, the tentacles flaring out and moving around, preparing to attack. Dante took down 3 of the pawns with Cerberus as another snuck up on him, preparing to attack, but I grabbed it with Kraken's tentacles, reeling it in towards me, spinning and flinging it into the one closest to the goal, smashing them both, before hitting another two with an intense stream of water to corrode and shatter two more. One had managed to sneak around me and almost made it to the other side, but I pulled out Blazeguard, charging them with hellfire and flinging them into the pawn's back, then making them explode and destroying the pawn, before calling them back.

By this time, the rest of the pieces moved into action, the knights stomping towards Dante while the Bishops hung back and launched fireballs at the Devil Hunter. Dante unleashed a decent combo against one of the knights, before rolling out of the way of a fireball and jumping back to dodge a slash from the knight's horn while blasting it with a shotgun round, rushing back in and destroying it with a Stinger attack. I used Minotaur, smashing the gap between the blades into the other knight, sending a number of crack through it as if it was a nearly shattered window, before spinning and swinging the massive axe down on it, destroying it.

Suddenly, the Bishops moved on either side of Dante and prepared their fireballs, preparing to blast him. "Dante, watch out!" I said, pushing him out of the way, holding my hands out to the sides, with my arms crossed in front of me, so my left hand was to my right and my right hand was to my left, then absorbing their fireballs, before uncrossing my arms and holding them out to the sides, so my hands were facing their normal directions, shooting my own fireballs and obliterating the pawns (think: Goku time!). I then looked to the side to see the king began moving around, no longer glowing purple, meaning we could attack him. "The king's open, let's go!" I said, rushing in, before a purple light shone diagonally across the board and a deep-voiced woman let out an evil cackle. Looking in the direction of the light, I saw the queen barreling towards me with large spikes extended outwards. It was too late to react and the queen slammed into me, knocking me down while her spikes slashed me while passing by. "Damn!" I grunted, noticing I was losing a decent amount of blood before the wounds sealed.

"Sai!" Dante said, about to rush in before the queen turned to him and charged, but unlike me, he had enough time to dodge. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'll live..." I said, somewhat tiredly.

"So, how do queens work?" He asked.

"They can move in any direction they want as many spaces as they want." I explained.

(Oh, THERE'S some good news.) He thought sarcastically. "Then let's knock that bastard off his throne! If he loses, they all lose, right?" He asked turning towards the king.

"Yes, but-!" I started, but he didn't listen. He rushed in and landed maybe two hits on the king, before he suddenly switched places with a rook, which suddenly blasted Dante with a laser. "What?!" He asked.

"Kings can switch with nearby rooks." I explained.

"Then take them out!" He said, throwing Rebellion and one of the rooks, stabbing int, before shooting the hilt with Spiral, blasting the sword through the statue and shattering it.

"Right!" I said, about to rush in, but the queen rushed at me again. I growled at this, pulling out Kalina Ann. "Let's test this baby out!" I said, thrusting it forward and stabbing the bayonet into her, before pulling the trigger and blasting her into a thousand pieces. "Nice!" I said as I was sent skidding back, then stabbed the bayonet into th ground, flipping a switch on the back near the barrel end, causing the bottom end to open, sending a swarm of, well, swarm missiles at the remaining demons and destroying the other rook and doing severe damage to the king.

"Now!" Dante said, the two of us rushing in. however, the king began to open up his core, which began releasing power and a glow came over a decent area around him, including where we were.

"DODGE!" I shout, the two of us quickly dashing out of the way to avoid a huge explosion. Dante then rushed in front of the king and attacked with Cerberus while I used Instant Transmission to teleport behind the king and shattered him with Blazeguard.

 **End Music**

With the board defeated, a new portal appeared. "And that's checkmate." Dante said, jumping through the portal.

"That's the only thing you know about Chess, isn't it?" I asked after jumping through the portal and meeting back up with him on the other side.

"Guilty." He confirmed. We were now in an area similar to the one from before the Chess board, standing on a large boulder with more in the distance, which combined to further our path as we walked closer to the edge. We came across two more of the fallen angel demons halfway to the next portal, but a barrage of swarm missiles was enough to deal with them. From there, we reached the next portal and proceeded through, reappearing in a strange room that was a cluster of platforms at different angles with stairs to connect them all, a number of stone pillars with strange glowing stones on them, as well as etchings of familiar figures. "What the hell is this?" Dante asked as the two of us tried to make heads or tails of the place.

"Look there!" I said, pointing to the largest pillar on a different platform with circles of each color stone from the other pillars on the front of it. "I'm guessing we have to use those stone slabs to activate that big one over there to proceed. But look at the figures on the slabs." I said, gesturing to the figures etched on the slab, such as Cerberus, Geryon, Ouroboros and Minotaur.

"Well, that's gonna be a pain in the ass. Why don't you take one the one's I fought and I'll take the ones you fought. It'd be boring to fight the same guys twice." He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, heading towards the pillar with Cerberus on it while Dante headed to the one with Minotaur on it, the two of us going through.

 **Background Music: "I'm The Boss" by Big Bad Bosses (YouTube)**

I reappeared in the entrance hall of the tower, across from the massive 3-headed ice dog Dante first battled when he arrived here, rolling to dodge a massive boulder of ice they shot at me, flinging Blazeguard, surrounded by fire, shattering the ice around all their heads, catching them and rushing back in. The heads switched around and the yellow-eyed one breathed out a stream of ice at the ground, ice spikes erupting from the ground toward me, but I jumped over them, jumping right in their faces and spinning with Blazeguard producing Hellfire, slashing their faces as I spun like a Hellfire Helicopter, finishing with a downward slash that destroyed the yellow-eyed head. "I've had it up to here with you generic demon lords!" I snapped, jumping back as the creature turned red and blasted me back with a powerful roar that also reformed their ice armor.

I started to rush in again, before the red-eyed one roared and started to rain down icicles from above down at me, but I dodged them, each time throwing a sai to blast them and again shatter their ice armor, rushing in again and doing my Fire Saw Front Flip, doing more damage and finishing off the red-eyed head. The last head took its place as it turned around and turned red, blasting me back with another bark loud roar and once again reformed its ice armor, before growling at me. "Let's finish this!" I said, switching to Mirror Move, knowing what each head could only do one move and this one's was perfect for Mirror Move. It blasted another ice boulder at me, but I repeated the action, the two ice boulders shattering each other and sending shards flying everywhere, enough shards smashing into the monster's face to shatter the ice armor and stun it, at which point I rushed in and jumped, landing three quick slashes with Ardat and tossing it in the air to catch it backhand, putting the mic up to my face. "I'm the BOSS!" I shouted, sending a powerful shockwave into the monster's face point blank to knock it back, at which point it let out a loud roar before collapsing and disappearing.

Meanwhile, Dante had appeared in the battle chamber with Minotaur, who scraped his hoof on the ground a few times before charging. He barreled at Dante and swung his horns upward to slash at the Devil Hunter, who rolled out of the way and slashed the monster in the back several times, before jumping back as the monster swung back to hit him with a backfist. He activated Doppelganger and rushed in with his clone, attacking the mighty best from two different angles, before he bellowed in rage and slammed his fists into the ground, dissipating the clone and sending Dante flying back. He recovered quickly and noticed Minotaur still pounding the ground, raising up rocks and sending tremors through the ground, taking Dante off-balance. He then punched the rocks, sending them all flying at Dante, who managed to deflect them with Royal Guard. "Gonna have to try harder than that." He said with a smirk.

Minotaur roared again and rushed towards Dante, who flipped over him and caused him to charge into a pillar. Dante rushed in again and landed several powerful hits with Cerberus, before the hybrid creature shot a powerful kick back to knock Dante away, before managing to free himself by breaking the pillar, which he then threw at Date, much like in the original fight with me. Unlike the original fight, however... "Stand still!" Dante ordered, snapping his fingers and activating Quicksilver. He rounded around the massive hunk of pillar and rushed at Minotaur, slashing him with Nevan's scythe form, before changing it into a guitar and hitting him with several powerful bursts of soundwaves, before sliding and playing an intense rift with a pillar of lightning and a swarm of bats coming from him, finally being enough to put Minotaur down, the monster dropping to his knees and unleashing a roar of both anger and defeat, before collapsing face-down. "piece of cake." Dante said.

 **End Music**

At that moment, we were both brought back in front of the pillar we entered, but it was no longer there and looking to the main pillar, we saw two of the lights had activated. "Two down..." I said. Dante and I high-fived as we passed each other, before progressing to the next area, Dante entering Kraken's chamber as I went in to take on the Gigapede.

 **Background Music: "This is war" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

I rushed in and jumped on the Gigapede's head, landing several hits with Blazeguard. It screeched in pain and rolled to get me off, but I managed to jump and stay in the air just long enough for it to complete its roll and flatten itself out, landing back on it perfectly. I did my Fire Saw Front Flip once again, leaving it with serious burns and several deep cuts that almost broke through its armor, before it let out electricity, shocking me before it rolled and causing me to fall this time. Then, as it retreated towards a hole in the wall, it fired back 6 purple energy balls at me, but I managed to deflect them back and used Mirror Move to replicate the attack, dealing serious damage to the creature, turning its whole body red before it powered through the hole in the wall. I closed my eyes and listened for where it would come out of, before hearing a noise coming from my right, the Gigapede rushing towards me at break-neck speeds, jaws open and ready to chomp down on me. "Special Beam Cannon!" I shouted, firing it at the monster's massive open mouth, splitting it in half, the two halves crashing down beside me. "Too easy. Dante's still probably working on Kraken right now." I said, returning to the main area. I looked and as predicted, saw my light shine, while Dante was still nowhere to be found. "Well, I guess I'll go here next." I said, heading through a door with an orange jewel.

I reappeared in a rundown neighborhood, in front of a completely ruined building. "Man, what a dump. Someone doesn't take care of their place." I said, before turning back as a bunch of demons appeared around me. I pulled out Ardat and landed several slashes, destroying a couple of demons, before raising the sword to the sky, calling lightning down into the blade, before swinging and sending several electric energy waves at group of demons, including a Hell's Vanguard (the boss scythe demon) and one of the zombie demons carrying the bomb on their back, which one of the waves hit and exploded. I then swapped to Ouroboros, landing several more swift, precise attacks on the demons, defending as a number of demons grouped up and surrounded me, jumping away from another bomb demon, turning Ouroboros into its bow form and firing the two arrows at the bomb, taking out the group of demons. I then tossed it into the air and caught it backhand after it turned into a sword, blocking an attack from the Hell's Vanguard, before spinning around and thrusting it forward and letting the snake head shoot venom from its mouth, causing the demon to start burning and melting from the acid-like venom, leaving it open for my next attack, rushing in and slashing, spinning in a 360 to face it and slash it again, repeating this action twice in my Tornado Blade attack, bringing it down. Another one showed up shortly after, but I was able to deal with it easily enough with several dodges and quick strikes, finishing it with a barrage of arrows, which then exploded and took the demon with it. "Done." I said, returning to the main area.

Meanwhile, Dante appeared in Kraken's chamber, firing at the massive Cephalopod. It swung down at him to destroy the platform he stood on, but he flipped and then landed on a tentacle, activating Quicksilver and rushing in to land a powerful combo, followed by his Million Stab attack to do decent damage, causing Kraken to scream in pain and retreat back beneath the waves, Dante jumping back onto a platform at the last minute. He waited a few moments before Kraken erupted from the deep and aimed his beak at Dante, who quickly leapt to another platform before Kraken unleashed a giant stream of water from its mouth. But this was a fatal mistake as while he unleashed the torrent of water, this left him open for Dante to hit him with several shots from Spiral, stunning him and causing him to lay still in the water for a moment. "Time to make calamari out of you, big guy!" Dante said, jumping on him and hacking away with Agni and Rudra.

The monster awakened with a furious roar, thrashing its tentacles as Dante jumped back onto another platform. It once again turned its body and fired a stream of water, but this one was much faster, blasting and moving back to look at Dante, who used this to his advantage: jumping and firing Ebony and Ivory a few times in the air, landing and dodging once again. Finally, the tentacled beast had enough and launched all its tentacles forward at once at Dante, who readied Rebellion and flung it forward, slicing through all the tentacles and stabbing into the beast's head, stunning it and allowing Dante to land on it, landing several hits on it with Cerberus, before switching to Beowulf and and unleashing one final extremely powerful uppercut, launching himself into the air and finally bringing the monster down, causing it to let out a scream of defeat as it sank back down into the depths, Rebellion flying out of its head and back into Dante's hand.

 **End Music**

Dante returned to the room just as I returned from fighting the demon horde in the streets, two more of the lights flashing and paths connecting. "Two done while I was gone? Not bad." Dante said.

"Eh, they were pushovers." I said, before heading to the next arena with some strange horse while Dante entered Gharial's domain.

 **Background Music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

I appeared in a stadium with a horse light on bluish green fire, hauling a chariot behind it. "This one might haunt me for a little while." I said, somewhat reluctant to fight the creature. I like horses! It whinnied and started taking off as the chariots shot missiles at me. "Won't haunt me as much as I thought!" I said in slight panic, jumping out of the way and flinging my sais at it to damage it until the horse came to a stop. I rushed in with Blazeguard and landed a flurry of strikes, managing to make the horse collapse. I continued to strike it while it was on the ground, but suddenly, it's eyes flashed and time suddenly, slowed down, the horse disappearing, coming out of some wormhole behind me and charging at me. Fortunately, this wasn't exactly new. I dealt with both a guy who could freeze time and wormholes in the past, so I could slightly prepare for this. Better still, I now had an ability to counter this. "Za Warudo!" I announced, using Mirror Move to counter the horse's ability and dive out of the way at the last minute.

"Okay, now we're stepping it up." I said, ki blasts at the carriage, destroying the missiles and doing significant damage to the carriage as well. It stopped again and I rushed in, but this time it thrashed and spun, trying to hit me with the carriage, but I used Instant Rise in order to dodge, before striking the monster in the face with Hellfire Hurricane, knocking it down. At this, point, I held my hand out and blasted the horse and the carriage with Gravity Impact, destroying the carriage and causing the horse to go sprawling back across the ground. It got up and whinnied again, freezing time and charging towards me, but I once again countered the ability, dodging and waiting for it to charge once again, before I rushed in towards it, dropping to my knees and sliding, flinging Blazeguard forward, surrounded by Hellfire, sawing through the horse and exploding, doing enough damage to put down the beast, which collapsed to the ground. "You know... I still feel bad for that. Need to beat up a non-horse enemy." I said before I returned to the main area.

Back with Dante, he dodged Gharial's initial rushing chomp, blasting him in the face with a shotgun after jumping to the side. The monster attempted to snap at Dante two more times before having to stop, allowing Dante to land several powerful hits to his face with Beowulf, a powerful uppercut sending the monster back into the water. After a few moments, he lunged towards Dante to bite him again, but Dante countered with a powerful orb of light he blasted down the monster's throat, stunning him and causing him to land on his side with his belly open and vulnerable. "Time to make myself some new boots!" Dante said, rushing in and landing a lightning-fast barrage of strikes with Cerberus, including creating a few ice spikes to jab into the monster's stomach.

This woke the massive creature up and he quickly retreated back into the water. After a few moments, the monster's tail rose from the water and slammed down forcing Dante to dodge out of the way, but the shockwaves were still too great and Dante was caught off-balance, struggling not to fall on his face, which Gharial used as an opening to try and jump on Dante. Fortunately, the Devil Hunter managed to dash out of the way, causing the massive reptile to stun himself upon slamming into the hard surface, allowing Dante to hit him with another powerful barrage from Cerberus. Eventually, the super-sized crocodile dove back into the water, repeatedly slamming into the platform and reducing it to a small platform that was as long as Dante laying down, before rushing in, ready to destroy the platform and knock Dante into the water where he'd have total control. "Come on, big guy! I've got one last bite for ya!" Dante said, readying himself. Gharial jumped one final time, but Dante knocked him into the air with a Beast Uppercut, knocking the monster back into the water, letting out one final roar before sinking into the depths.

 **End Music**

We reappeared in the main room and two more lights activated, connecting to each other and finally opening a portal to the next area (I got too lazy to make all the other fights). "We're making some good progress." I said.

"Yeah. Won't be long now 'til we're beating the old guy. That'll get you on your Lady's good side." Dante said with a smirk.

I smirked back at this, before looking back at the portal. "Get ready Arkham. Your judgment is at hand." I said seriously.


	10. The Devils are About to Cry

Previously, on Devil May Sai: Dante's Awakening...

We see the tower as it first rises. "The tower has awakened!" My father said.

"So I have to save the world again..." I said annoyed.

Cut to Dante. "My brother's trying to free the demons!" He said.

"I'm here to help you!" I said, suddenly arriving on scene.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Hellz yeah!" I confirmed.

Cut to me holding Lady. "I'm going to send you a love letter, my dear: a bullet straight from my gun to your freakin' head!" She said, shooting me in the head.

Cut to the scene where Dante and Vergil first meet. "Let's finish this, brother!" Dante said, aiming a gun at him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Vergil said, unsheathing Yamato.

Cut to when I arrive. "I can't let you do this!" I told Vergil.

"You can't stop me." He said.

Cut to Sai impaled on the statue. **FATALITY!**

Cut to Trish in a telephone booth. "Patty! You need to cut the blue wire!" She informed the young orphan girl.

Cut to Patty trying to defuse the explosive. "What do you mean cut the blue wire?! They're all blue wires!" She said, looking at the bomb with only blue wires.

Cut to Dante and Lady in stand-off. "Hey! Put your gun down before I blow your brains out!" She demanded, aiming Kalina Ann at him.

"No! YOU put YOUR gun down before I blow YOUR brains out!" He demanded, aiming Ivory at her.

"The both of you put both of your guns down before I blow BOTH OF YOUR BRAINS OUT!" I demanded, aiming at both of them with pistols.

Cut to Nightshade holding some dude off the ground by his collar. "You want me badge number? You want my badge number?! I'll give you my fucking badge number!" He snapped, smacking the dude in the face with his badge.

Cut to Sai riding a horse down a road for some reason, when an 18 wheeler suddenly stopped in front of them. The horse suddenly fell to its side and slid under the 18 wheeler, getting back to its feet on the other side.

Cut to Arkham imbued with Sparda's power. "What is a king to a god?!" He demanded.

"What is a god to a non-believer?!" I demanded, rushing in, before the scene paused and turned gray.

"Whoops! We're not there yet!" I said off-screen.

"Sai, when did ANY of that other stuff happen?" Ruby asked.

"Non-believer? You have like 15 gods! You're GRANDPARENTS are gods!" Yang said.

"Why was I a cop abusing that random dude?" Nightshade asked.

"Where did the horse come from?" Draco asked.

"Where did ANY of that come from? You were in the tower the whole fucking time!" Damion said.

"We didn't even know Trish OR Patty back then." Dante said.

"Sorry. I've gotten so many concussions over the years, I got a little fuzzy there for a minute. Anyway, back to the main timeline.

Back to then...

In the library, where Lady was resting, Vergil walked past her, following the path Dante and I took on our way to the demon realm. And while this happened, Dante and I emerged in a strange ruin where the floor appeared to be an ocean of blood. And from that ocean of blood erupted a dozen of the stronger scythe demons with the fire blades. Dante and I looked at each other, before nodding and separating to each take on 6 of the demons before us. I jumped forward, landing on and bouncing off one of the demon's heads, getting his friend to stab him in the head and kill him in an attempt to hit me, landing near a large, broken statue of a man's torso. With a tap from the toe of Gharial, I stood the statue up from its side. before planting my foot back into it, breaking off the abs of the statue and sending them flying at the demons, hitting 6 of them in the head with enough force to decapitate them. "Now those are some KILLER ABS!" I said, before rushing at the next one and threw a barrage of kicks that spread and turned the demon to stone, before an axe kick shattered it and a flying kick sent another flying back into Dante's sword as he cleaved through one, subsequently cleaving through the one I sent at him, its upper body flying over his head and knocking down another one lunging at him from behind.

Meanwhile, Dante used his million stab attack on one, blocking an attack from another and slashing it in half at the same time as I threw one of mine at him, slicing them both in half, before turning and using Prop Shredder to dispatch his third one. He was slightly shocked at this, looking to see I had taken out 9 while he got only 3. "What happened to 6 each?" He asked.

"Sorry. Got a little ahead of myself." I said. But then, another portal opened, allowing us to progress. "But evidently, it worked." I said, the two of us jumping through, We reappeared in a circular room full of mirrors, but one of them was a greenish color, that several of the demons we just fought coming from it. "We have to destroy the mirror!" I said.

"You deal with that! I'm taking the demons this time!" Dante said, managing to round up and fight the demons as I rushed at the mirror and started attacking. I slashed it a few times with Ouroboros, but then the mirror changed colors and my attacks fazed through it. I looked around, before seeing the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Changing tactics, I stomped on the ground with Gharial and shot up a spike from the ground to impale and shatter the mirror, killing the demons. However, it wasn't the end, as another mirror took up the hew of the other and again began to pump out demons. However, Dante thought quickly and threw Rebellion through two of the demons and into the mirror, shattering it and killing the demons. This process repeated once more with a final mirror deploying a few demons, but I put a stop to that with a barrage of swarm missiles from Kalina Ann.

Finally, another portal opened in front of us and we jumped through into a new room with a giant hourglass in the middle, 6 of the same demons we fought before appearing in the room, ready to fight. "Looks like we gotta beat the clock." I said, flinging electric energy blades at them, managing to cut down the first two.

"I always did work best with a deadline." Dante said, rushing in and taking one out with a Million Stab. I charged Blazeguard with Hellfire and jumped over Dante, flinging them and taking out 3 more. The original 6 were dealt with, but 3 more then rose up. Dante smirked at this, looking at me. "Time to kick it up a notch." He said, tossing Ivory to me. I saw him charge them with his demonic energy before shooting before, so I caught on quick, charging the pistol with my own reddish-black energy, the two of us aiming the guns at the demons.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfuckers!" I said as we pulled the trigger at the same time, the dual energy bullets ripping through the demons, eliminating them with half the time left on the hourglass to spare.

"Speed AND Style. Perfect combo." Dante said as the bridge to the hourglass extended, allowing us to reach a strange artifact inside it. "It's a Samsara. It symbolizes the time-space continuum." He said.

"And if this place is lacking one thing, it's a connection to the two of those." I said.

"Exactly. We give it to the statue in that mirror room, it'll restore order to the time-space rift." Dante explained.

"Then let's do it!" I said, the two of us going through the portals until we once again arrived in the mirror room, giving the Samsara to the goddess statue. This changed the destination of the portal to somewhere new. We jumped through and looked up, seeing a door that massive demonic energy could be felt pouring through. "This is it. The End Of The Line..." I said, looking at Dante. "You ready for this?" I asked.

He chuckled at this. "If I wanted to turn back, I would've done it WAY before now. What about you? You think you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Born ready." I confirmed, the two of us heading to the door and proceeding through.

We reached the center of the room, before sensing something closing in on us at high speeds, preparing to strike, but not fast enough. I matrixed my way out of the sword's path, while Dante blocked the sword, providing me with an opening to deliver a round kick to the demon's stomach, launching him back about 10 feet. The creature was slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. It was Arkham, but he had gained the power, and subsequently, the form of Sparda. _**"Welcome. What do you think after gazing upon Sparda's image, that of your father?"**_ He asked, looking towards Dante at the last part of the sentence.

"It's like staring into a backed-up toilet!" Dante snapped.

"Sparda was a selfless hero. He risked his life and everything he believed in to seal away the demon world, even at the cost of his almighty power. You are a selfish bastard who wants the power to be a god. You've defiled Sparda's image." I told him.

Dante was impressed at my long-winded scorning of the false demon, but shook it off, pointing Rebellion at him. "Yeah! What he said. Why do you have to stick your nose in other family's businesses. Come on, dude! Don't you have any hobbies?!" Dante demanded.

First, Arkham began to chuckle, followed by Dante, until I eventually joined in and we all started to laugh darkly, still with the intent to kill each other. "It's over, Arkham! It's two on one! And together, our power easily matches yours! Maybe even exceeds it! So either drop the sword and give up and we'll see if your daughter is willing to put you down painlessly, or we do this the hard way and rip you to shreds!" I said, readying Blazeguard.

However, in an instant, he appeared behind me with his arms crossed. _**"Don't think so."**_ He said simply.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, turning just in time for him to hit me in the chest with his sword, sending me flying completely out of the room and even beyond, everything going black.

Dante looked shocked at this, before shrugging, hiding any trace of fear or doubt. "Alright, no big deal. I can still take you myself. That just means the stain's gonna be on my boots instead of his." Dante said.

Arkham chuckled once more at this, before becoming serious. _**"Can you still talk big after THIS?!"**_ He demanded, his body growing and morphing into a massive purple blob monster. _**"I can feel the Devil's power overflowing my body! The power of SPARDA!"**_ He shouted after completing his transformation into a hideous, amorphous beast.

"Dude! My father wasn't so hideous! Can't you tell by looking at me?!" Dante asked, observing himself in his reflection from Rebellion. "Anyway, that form suits you better. Let's begin the main event!" He said, readying himself as Arkham lunged.

Back with me, I eventually felt a shift in the atmosphere that snapped me back to consciousness. Looking around, I realized to my horror, not only was I still falling through the air, but Arkham had actually hit me SO HARD, it knocked me back out of the demon world back into the human one. "No! NOOOO!" I shouted as I plummeted towards the ground. Fortunately, I landed on and killed a Hell's Vanguard fighting my sister Star.

"Sai!" She said in shock.

I looked at her and smiled. "Taking on a Hell's Vanguard by yourself. Good job. I'm proud of you, sis. Seems like only yesterday I was teaching you to fight monsters." I said.

Flashback...

Star, Chirisa, Moonlight and I (wearing Tigrex Mail S) were in the mountains on the summit hunting a Tigrex, when one flew towards the summit with us. "Alright, you stay up here, watch at learn." I said, dropping down from the higher peak (think: Monster Hunter Freedom 2, the snowy mountain summit).

They watched as I dueled the massive beast, shielding myself with my greatsword as it let out a furious roar, attacking more ferociously than ever. "How do you block A ROAR?" Moonlight asked.

"GOOD QUESTION! DON'T KNOW!" I shouted as I was forced on the defensive, running, rolling and diving out of the furious monster's way (does anyone still play that game? I know the new one's coming out, but MHF2 is the only one I have and I can't do the missions alone anymore.)

Back to now...

"You taught us well." Moonlight said, helping me up.

"Sai! What happened?! Where are Dante and Vergil? Does the enemy have Sparda's sword?!" My dad asked.

I sighed at this. "I don't know where Vergil is and Arkham has Sparda's sword. Dante's fighting him alone." I said.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" My dad said, before we jumped out of the way of a fallen angel's light spear.

"I hate those things!" We said together as he shot a beam of darkness at it and I blasted it with Kalina Ann's swarm missiles.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"A friend." I said, before shaking it off. "I have to get back up there." I said, before blasting a group of blood birds away with Gravity Impact.

"There's too many enemies right now! I don't have enough of an opening to get you back up there. We have to decrease the numbers first!" Dad informed me.

"Very well!" I said, pulling out Ouroboros and wielding it backhand. I then rushed at a large group, moving at speeds that made me look like a blur, slicing through all of them in less than a second, stopping in a "nin" stance, looking back as the demons fell to pieces. "Good enough opening?" I asked.

"Good enough." He confirmed, surrounding me with an aura of darkness. "Now, GO!" He shouted, flinging me all the way to the top of the tower. However, just as I reached it, Arkham fell from the sky, back in his human form, crashing to the ground.

"Father!" Lady said, walking up beside me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. So Dante managed to kick your ass even without my help." I said.

He grumbled at this, managing to get back to his feet. "Him and Vergil were a formidable duo indeed, but I still managed to retain some of Sparda's power! More than enough to destroy the two of you!" He said, changing once more, attempting to retake Sparda's form, but with his lacking power, it was a horribly disfigured version: the armor was broken all over, he only had 3 of the insect wings on the left, broken in half with none on the right. And only half his face took the shape of the Dark Knight, the other half the horribly burned side of Arkham's face, which seemed to be even more so than before. _**"I will reclaim my lost power..! I will control the power of Sparda! I will be A GOD!"**_ He roared, a couple of the tentacles from his blob form shooting from his back towards us, Lady rolling out of the way while I matrixed the tentacle coming at me.

"Looks like he still hasn't gotten the message. Care to help me drive it home?" She asked, readying her pistols.

I looked at her with a smirk, before looking at the deranged false demon in front of me, shaking my head. "Some mothafucka's are always trying to ice skate uphill." I said, taking a fighting stance.

 **Background Music: "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin**

He shot another tentacle at me, but I sliced it off with Ourobors, before rushing in and slashing his side, spinning and slashing his back, jumping back before he shot tentacles from his back to try and hit me. All the while, Lady was firing her two pistols at him, managing to hurt him, rolling out of the way before he shot another tentacle at her as well. _**"** **ENOUGH!"**_ He shouted, rushing at her, preparing to grab her, before I used Instant Transmission to get in between them, causing him to grab me instead, but it made little difference to him. He held me by the arms, pinning them to my chest and lifting me above his head, readying his tentacles, but I breathed a stream of fire at the human side of his face, injuring him and causing him to flinch, allowing me to slam my legs into his chest and push off, landing beside Lady as he staggered back and dropped to one knee, leaving him open as I pulled out Kalina Ann and blasted a rocket into his face, sending him rolling across the rooftop.

"I'm getting pretty good with this thing." I said, looking at her.

"Don't get too attached. I'm still taking it back after this." She said.

"Fair enough." I said. He got back up and launched some strange projectiles at us, but I stopped them with Gravity Impact, allowing Lady to pull out her SMG's and unload on him.

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU?!"**_ He demanded, creating 4 strange leech-like creatures that glided across the ground towards us. He tried to run after them to get us, but he stumbled and crashed along the way.

"His form is unstable. He can't control its power. That's good for us." She said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can underestimate him." I slashing the creatures with electric energy waves from Ardat to slice through my two while she killed hers with her 45.

 _ **"I have become A GOD!"**_ He shouted in anger, a massive barrage of projectiles at us, forcing us on the defensive. I used my vanish dash technique to stay ahead of all of them while Lady ran for all she was worth, staying ahead of most of them, rolling out of the way of one that almost landed on her, but this left her open for one more to hit her in the chest, knocking her down.

"Lady!" I shouted, looking at her in horror as she laid on the ground, unmoving, not even showing signs of breathing. "No..." I said, my voice trembling a bit as I tried not to cry, before looking at him in anger. "You... How could you... She was your daughter... And you killed her!" I shouted, demonic energy pouring from me.

 _ **"She should've known better than to defy me. Before I was already her father, but now I'm a GOD! She should've learned her place and bowed like every other human will."**_ He said.

"Well, let me tell you something. Even gods can die." I said, activating my Devil Trigger. _**"And you're about to find out the hard way!"**_ I snapped, rushing in at blinding speeds, slashing and raking at him repeatedly with my demonic claws, breaking away more and more of Sparda's armor, tearing off the wings and breaking the remaining horn, before battering him with my tail club, breaking away any remaining semblances of Sparda, leaving him in his human form, but still radiating significant demonic energy, on par with a Hell's Vanguard, before one more smack to the chest once again brought him to one knee, at which point I pulled out Kalina Ann. _**"I can feel it... This weapon is the soul of Lady's mother... the mortal woman with blood of a demonic priestess. You killed her to become a demon. And now, she's going to take away that demonic power... Karma's such a bitch."**_ I said, firing the swarm missiles, dealing massive damage and taking away any remaining demonic power, even the power from before he gained Sparda's power, leaving him as nothing more than a mortally injured human, lying on the ground, unconscious.

 **End Music**

"You went to hell in search of power, but now you're going back to stay." I said, before looking over to my fallen companion. "Lady!" I said, rushing to her side. I searched for any vital signs, but found none. "Your soul gave in to the darkness and led you down this path. Your father was the source of your darkness, but you let it get out of control. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. Still, if I'd done a better job along the way, maybe this wouldn't have happened." I said, looking down at her. "I should've saved you... I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT!" I shouted to the sky.

Back to now...

"That reminds me, you owe me $100." I told Dante.

"What?! For what?!" He demanded.

"I said it first, you broke trademark and it is causing brand confusion." I explained.

"What!? No way! **I** said it first, I said it in Devil May Cry 1, you only said it in 3!" He argued.

"Yeah, but 3 is the prequel, so you want to get technical, I DID say it first." I countered.

"Can we just get back to the story, please?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, she's dead in the story right now! We need to find out how she lived!" Ruby said.

"Fine." I said.

Back to then...

My family suddenly appeared on the tower with me. "The demons have all been destroyed or driven back through the portal." My father said.

"Good. You guys managed to do your job perfectly. Meanwhile, I couldn't save a single human." I said, turning for them to see Lady's body.

Lance closed his eyes and extended a hand. "She's not dead yet. Her life signs have stopped, but her body hasn't shut down yet." He explained.

"Then maybe a jump start and a Senzu bean will work." I said, giving her heart a quick start with a weak ki blast to her chest, giving her enough energy to eat a Senzu bean and bring her back from the brink of death.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me in awe. "You saved me." She said.

"Of course. Like I said, it's my clan's duty and honor to protect the humans... even from themselves..." I said, looking at Arkham, who began to stir and crawl away.

"Why?! How could I... I shall become a god! No one here can stop me!" He growled, before turning with a gasp of fear as he saw my family glaring at him. "Oh! Except for them! They can stop me!" He said in fear, attempting to crawl away.

Lady glared at him also, getting up and drawing her 45., blocking his path. "I have to credit you for one thing. You're nothing if not persistent. But that gets REAL old after a while." She told him, aiming the 45. at his head.

"Mary..." He said weakly, looking at her.

"Don't EVER call me that again. My mother was the only one who could say my name." She said.

"I'm picking up some serious Dr. Phil vibes here." Kinshiro whispered.

"It's a LONG, fucked up story." I explained quietly.

"Wait, please! Do you really want to shoot me? CAN you shoot me, your own father?!" He demanded.

"She's BEEN shooting at you this whole time." I said quietly.

"What have I done wrong?!" He demanded.

This prompted multiple responses from my family.

Ryu: Fucking EXCUSE ME?!

Shizune: Bitch, WHAT?!

Katana: Oh, fuck you!

Me: You know what you did!

Chirisa: Are you kidding me?!

Nightshade: Is this asshole serious?

"Even the heroic Sparda sacrificed a woman so that he could become a legend!" Arkham said to defend his actions.

"No, Sparda sacrificed the priestess to seal away the human world and protect the humans. He sealed himself behind that gate as well! I'm the only reason people knew what happened." My father explained.

"I wished to be a god! And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason! That is all!" He snapped. "Was that really so awful?" He asked.

"YES!" My siblings and I shouted together.

"Your soul is corrupt with darkness. It's overflowing with it. And with only your own selfish desires in mind, you don't deserve to be a god." My mother said.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. Help me, Mary..." He said, reaching out to her.

"It's a trick. He's just trying to use you again." I warned her.

She only hardened her glare at him, gripping her 45. with both hands. "Mary died a long time ago. My name is Lady." She said. "Goodbye, Father." She said, preparing to fire.

"No!" He pleaded before she pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head and finally ending his life, which she continued to do until her gun was empty and even after. She started to step back, losing her balance and starting to fall.

I hurried to her side and held her, helping her lower the gun. "It's alright now. He's gone, you did it." I said, helping her to sit down on the ground.

She began to laugh, but it eventually turned into crying. "Here I thought I wasn't gonna cry." She said.

I held her close to comfort her. "He was evil, complete scum who didn't deserve to live, but he was still your father. And on some level, no matter how much they've done to wrong you, it's hard not to love them on some level." I said, looking at Arkham's body, then to my own father, knowing that as many times he said I was a disappointment or didn't seem to care, underneath it all, he did and he'd always be there when I needed him. But then I remembered HE needed ME to do one more thing. "I have to go now. I still have one more thing I have to take care of." I said, moving away from her and setting Kalina Ann down beside her, before looking to my family. "Take care of her." I said, heading towards the portal.

"Sai!" Dad called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back towards him.

"Save Dante. Vergil's fate, I leave in your hands." He said.

"I'll bring them BOTH back." I told him, before hurrying back through the portal.

In the depths of the Demon Realm, Dante and Vergil fought with all their souls for the end they both believed was right: Dante needing to stop Vergil before the quest for power drove him mad and Vergil needing to eliminate Dante and obtain his amulet to obtain the ultimate power of their father. Dante fought for all he was worth, but despite catching his brother off-guard a few times and managing to land several decent hits, visibly slightly weakening his brother, he found it nearly impossible to struggle against his brother's dual wielding style. Even with his own dual swords, Agni and Rudra, Vergil's style was too much. Eventually, the younger twin deflected Force Edge after Vergil threw it at him, but was left completely open and was hit with a judgment cut in the chest, bringing him down. He chuckled at this, walking up to his fallen brother. "It seems my soul was stronger, brother. But don't worry. I'll use your amulet to become stronger, far stronger than even father was." He said, reaching for Dante's amulet, before looking up just in time to receive a fireball to the face, launching him back a ways.

"Prepare for a surprise attack!" I told him.

"Sai... Even now, you continue to stand in my way..." He said angrily as he got up.

"This has to stop, Vergil! This obsession with power isn't going to bring your mother back! You're only going to hurt yourself... and those closest to you that you care about the most." I said, rolling Dante onto his back and pulling him out of the water.

"I need that power, Sai." He said.

"And what are you going to do with it? You can have all the power in the universe, but that won't change what happened. But think: what would your father say if he saw you doing this? You're undoing all the hard work and sacrifice he put in to protect the humans from the Demon Realm! And what about your mother? She would've wanted you to live a peaceful, happy life with Dante, yet here you are, already having nearly thrown the human world into chaos and now you're trying to kill him. Is that what she'd want!?" I demanded.

"ENOUGH! I don't know what she'd want, because she's not here! And she's not here because I wasn't strong enough to protect her! But with my father's power, I'll be strong enough to destroy any demon that faces me!" He exclaimed.

"And then what? What will you do after you have that power? You wanted it to protect your mother and that's a great reason. But she's gone now and nothing can bring her back. All that power will go to waste if you just use it for your own selfish gains." I said.

"You don't get to talk about my mother or what I'd do with my power! Now stand aside, or be cut down!" He ordered, raising Force Edge at me.

I sighed sadly, drawing Ardat. "I'm sorry, Vergil, but I can't." I said.

"Then you leave me no choice!" He snapped, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "With My Mind" by Cold**

He rushed in and swung relentlessly with both blades while I struggled to block the attacks, but it didn't matter whether I was attacking or defending. Because Ardat is constantly flowing with electricity, anything contacting the blade will receive an electric shock, so even though the contact was for less than half a second, each time I blocked one of Vergil's blades with Ardat, a shock would travel through his blades and deal him damage. Eventually, I noticed he did start to slow down and I deemed it safe to go on the offensive, striking back as he began to block, pushing him back a ways, readying for his next attack. I blocked each sword, blocking behind the back as he spun and tried to slash me in the back with Yamato, then spinning myself and blocking Force Edge, managing to get his arms crossed in front of him, at which point I grabbed them and tried to swing Ardat down on his head, but he broke his arms free and did a cross-block to stop and catch my sword above his head. before pushing forward and downward, trapping my arms behind my back as he then pulled towards me, leaving me open for a knee or kick to the torso, but he was just as vulnerable, allowing me to headbutt him and force him to stagger back a ways. ""Impressive. You've improved quite a bit since our previous battle. But it still isn't enough to defeat me. It isn't complete, but I'm still more powerful than in our last two fights combined. And you couldn't beat me in either of those." He warned.

"Third time's the charm." I said, striking Force edge down, spinning and knocking Yamato out of the way, leaning and stepping back as he swung the katana back at me, giving him enough time to try and hit me with Force Edge, but I managed to block the claymore and move to the side, keeping the sword down in a position where he couldn't swing it and staying out of Yamato's way as he went for a wide swing at my legs, but he switched back to attacking my upper body. I ducked under the first attack and had to free Force Edge to block away the next attack, blocking Force Edge once more as he aimed it at my legs, moving it in a wide arc so he had less control, holding it low at the ground and grabbing his arm to stop him from moving it, allowing me to kick the mighty blade out of his hand. "We can still stop this Vergil. It's not too late. You could even keep the sword! Just leave Dante alone and stop trying to take his half of the amulet. The power you have now is plenty. And even if it isn't, you could always train to become stronger. There are no shortcuts to power." I told him.

He scoffed at this. "In this case, there quite literally is. You saw how powerful a simple human such as Arkham, who couldn't even handle the power of my father, became after attaining the sword and the true power my father sealed within it. Now imagine if a true demon who can harness the full power of the completed weapon possessed it. I'd be unstoppable." He said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said under my breath.

"Nevertheless, you're still willing to show me mercy. And that is why I know you cannot defeat me." He said, suddenly vanishing. I prepared myself and suddenly, judgment cuts began to tear through the area all around me. I narrowly dodged a few of them before activating Mirror Move and replicating the attack, knocking him out of the air and hitting him several more times. He got up with significant effort and growled at me. "That does it." He said, vanishing again, reappearing near and picking up Force Edge. _**"You're going down!"**_ He said ominously as he entered his devil form.

 _ **"Not this time."**_ I hissed at him, entering my own demon form, wielding Blazeguard. The two of us rushed in again, matching each other move for move, but I found I was slightly faster and began mixing it up, ducking and preforming a spinning rear kick that almost missed, except for my raptor claw that slashed his stomach, doubling him over and leaving him open for a smash in the side of the face by my tail club, followed by a powerful laser from the jewel in my tail, knocking him to the floor. He recovered with a back roll into a 3 point landing, glaring up at me. _**"It's over. Give it up."**_ I warned him.

He scoffed again at this. _**"Don't get cocky!"**_ He said, creating several summoned swords around him and vanishing. He appeared above me and tried to hack down on me with Helm Splitter, but I blocked it and once again blocked or deflected every attack he made. But it was only now I realized something: the summoned swords were gone and they never hit me while we traded blows. Suddenly I realized it and looked up to see them spinning above me, only to stop and all slam into me at once, at which point he created new ones to spiral and attacked while I was stunned, the extra swords hitting me for extra damage and even after they broke, he created several more to hit me while he was still attacking with both blades. _**"It's OVER!"**_ He shouted, spinning and slamming both blades into me, sending me flying back into a pillar he then impaled me into with Force Edge, both of us reverting to our base forms, me from too much damage and exhaustion, Vergil because he now believed the fight was over. "It's over. You were a worthy opponent, but in the end, you didn't have it in you to defeat me. And I won't make the same mistake I did last time. I won't be sparing you again, but I will allow you your last words." He said.

"K... Ka..." I struggled to say, coughing up some blood. Vergil rolled his eyes and used Yamato to lift my chin up to force any blood in my throat down and out of the way, allowing me to speak clearly. "Kaioken!" I announced.

"Kaio-what?" He asked, before I smashed my fist into his face, launching him back. I quickly chased him down, locked my fists together and smashed them into his chin, launching him into the air, at which point I teleported above him and delivered an axe kick to his face, knocking him back down to the ground. He got back up and saw me in front of him, using the moment before I attacked to rip Force Edge out of my chest, but failing to stop the powerful palm to his chest that sent a spiderweb of cracks through his sternum, followed by a powerful blast of water from the beak in Kraken's palm to launch him back. "Sai..." He said weakly, his voice echoing and starting to fade along with my consciousness.

 **End Music**

The last of my strength left me and I dropped to one knee, Dante getting back up as Vergil struggled to do the same, but fell to one knee after getting back to full height. "Am I... being defeated?" He asked.

"Sai..." Dante said.

"I've done all I can here. You'll have to finish the fight... You're the man now... dog..." I said, before collapsing.

"Sai..." He said again sadly, before looking up at Vergil. "Come on, get up! You can do better than that!" He snapped.

Vergil let out a roar and anger and exertion as he forced himself back to his feet, the two brother's suddenly struggling to keep their balance as the entire Demon Realm seemed to tremble. "The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante! Because the amulets have been separated." He explained.

"Let's finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you." Dante said. The older twin did a small flourish with Force Edge as each brother raised their claymore in preparation for one final attack. Time seemed to slow down as they rushed towards each other, screaming in rage, until the very last second before they reached each other, Dante swinging his sword and cleaving Vergil cleanly in half as Vergil raised his sword, but never got the chance to swing it. But thanks to his demonic regeneration, Vergil stayed in one piece, healing the instant the sword passed through him, the two now dramatically standing behind each other, registering what just happened and who got hit. Finally, Vergil felt the effects of his injury and succumbed to exhaustion, dropping Force Edge and his amulet, falling to one knee again.

However, he somehow managed to pull himself back to his feet after picking up his amulet. "No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!" He said, backing away towards the waterfall. He started to stumble, Dante rushing to try and help his brother, but stopping when Vergil held Yamato to his throat. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. This place was our father's home." He said, backing over the edge of the waterfall and beginning to drop into the abyss, slashing Dante's hand as his brother attempted to catch him. Suddenly, 8 tentacles lashed out towards the elder demon twin, two wrapping around each arm to restrain them, one wrapping around each leg, one wrapping around his waist and the final one wrapping around his neck, stopping his fall.

Dante looked in shock to see me standing beside him, having used the tentacles of Kraken's right gauntlet to catch Vergil and stopping his descent into the Demon Realm. "Sai! But how?!" He asked.

"That was in the top 5, but I've survived worse than that fight. I only passed out. The trembling of the Demon Realm woke me up. But no time for that now. We've gotta go." I said.

"No! I'm staying! I refuse to allow you to stop me again!" Vergil snapped, raising Yamato to try and slice the tentacles away, but the tentacle around his neck released him and smacked him in the face, knocking him out. We then quickly reeled him in, Dante grabbed Force Edge and we activated our Devil Triggers, quickly flying back through as fast as we could, returning to the human world with only seconds to spare.

I then saw my family and Lady down in the streets not too far away from the tower. We landed in front of them and reverted back to our human forms. "It's over, Dad. The portal to the Demon Realm has been sealed and I managed to bring back both of them." I told him.

"Excellent work, my son." He said, pulling me into a hug.

Dante smiled as he looked at my dad. "So, you were my pop's best friend, huh?" He asked.

He nodded at this. "Yes, he was like a brother to me." He explained, looking at Vergil as he got up. "It's funny. You're the spitting image of him, but you tried to undo everything he worked for." He said, looking back to Dante. "It's good to see one of his sons went on the right path." He said.

"Thanks." He said, before looking over at my siblings. "Whoa! You weren't kidding about having 10 sisters." He said, walking over to Katana. "And some of them are pretty good looking." He said.

"I have a boyfriend." She said flatly.

"I'll still cut you." I warned him.

We all burst out laughing at this, Siana even laughing herself to tears. "Well, it looks like even a Devil May Cry with joy when a story gets such a happy ending." Lady said.

"Happy for you, maybe..." Vergil said, about to walk away.

"Vergil!" My father called, stopping him.

He turned around with a glare. "What? Have I incurred the wrath of the Blades?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ohh, you're fucking about to..." Nightshade said, trying to attack his white-haired counterpart, which required the efforts of Katana, Kinshiro, Lance and myself to stop him.

My father seemed equally annoyed at this, but sighed and let it go. "No. You seek to gain power, but it seems for no other reason then to be strong for the sake of being strong. And no matter how much power you obtain, a selfish purpose like that is only a waste and will eventually consume you." He explained.

"So this is where you get it." Vergil said, looking back at me.

"YOU'RE gonna get it in a minute!" I snapped, about to attack him myself, but Katana managed to hold me back.

"But if you'd like, you could come with us-" He started.

"Or, you know, live with your brother." My mom said, her forehead full of tick marks from Vergil's constant jabs.

"-and we could train you to be as strong as your father once was, maybe even stronger. And give you a purpose for using that power for something useful. You could protect the humans and be as great a hero as your father." My dad explained.

Dia walked around from behind the Darkslayer, stopping at his left side and holding his arm. "And you could train with us any time you wanted. You'd learn new techniques you never thought possible." She said.

Something about her caught Vergil off-guard and he smiled at her. "I actually think I'd like that." He said.

I then got in between them and pushed him back. "Must be at wing's length away at all times!" I warned him, grabbing her wings and holding them forward, Vergil standing just out of range of her 10 foot long wings.

"But still, how do we know someone won't try and use the tower to open up the demon realm again?" Kinshiro asked.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan." My father said, looking at my as I panted heavily. "Tired son?" He asked.

"Yeah... I haven't pushed myself this hard for this long since I fought Demigra and his resurrected goons." I said tiredly.

"Yes, all those stairs must've been a nightmare." He said.

"Oh, yeah, they were. I don't think I ever want to see stairs again. And having to go up and down so many times! Even with the elevators it was still exhausting." I agreed.

"So, why didn't you fly when you had the option?" He asked.

The realization hit me of just how much harder I made the whole experience for myself and I snapped. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ I shouted furiously, activating both my Devil Trigger and Kaioken X20, flying up to half a mile above the tower.

"We should go." My dad said, urging everyone to back away as far as they could from the tower.

 _ **"TIMES ONE HUNDRED... BIG BANG... KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ I shouted, firing down the ultimate beam of death at the tower, easily vaporizing every last trace of it until nothing was left.

"When Sai truly gets pissed off, the object of his rage is GOING to be destroyed." Nightshade said.

"There... Fuck you... and your stairs... stupid tower..." I panted heavily, back in my base form, before passing out in mid-air and falling to the ground.

"I've got him." Spirai said, sprouting falcon-like wings, flying at hypersonic speeds and snatching me out of the air. "I think you spent a little too much time with Lord Beerus when you were in Tokitoki City, baby brother." She said rubbing her forehead against mine.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Maybe the exact copy of his outfit you have?" She asked.

"It's fashionable." I said, looking away with a pout as we rejoined the others.

"By the way, don't think I'll be forgetting about those flying lessons you owe me." Lady said.

"It's on the top of my to-do list." I told her, pulling out a pair of pistols and shooting the demons behind her. "Right after this." I added.

We all looked around to see we were now surrounded by a new horde of demons. "Yep. Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while." She agreed, pulling out her SMG's.

Dante smirked at this. "Well, bring it on! I love this! This is what I live for! I'm absolutely crazy about it!" Dante said, whipping out Ebony and Ivory, firing at the demons in front of him. I lost count, but each one of us must've easily gotten at least 100 demons.

Back to now...

"And that's... pretty much it." I said.

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY demanded.

"No way! That can't be it! Something had to happen next!" Ruby said.

"No, nothing, really..." Lady explained as we faded back to the night after the incident. "We took care of all the remaining Devils and that was it. Of course, we still have a job to do that's far from finished, which is to eliminate every last demon that poses a threat to humans. We need to ensure that monsters like my father never come about again. And all of them promised to help me hunt down the demons, even if they're all at least demons themselves. But now we know there are humans as evil as any devil, as well as kind and compassionate demons in this universe. And we know of some that are able to shed tears at the loss of loved ones. That's enough for me to believe in them. As for Dante and Sai, they went in on a partnership of Dante's original business." She explained.

"I pay for it and he legally owned it until I turned 18, now it's a true partnership we both own half of." I explained. We see the interior of the now 3 story building, with most of Dante's original belongings: pool table, juke box, demon heads and swords on display and his desk on the first floor with a black leather couch in the back wall to the left, the second floor including an air hockey table, another leather couch (I like leather furniture, don't judge) and an X Rocker 51092 Spider 2.1 Gaming Chair Wireless with Vibration across from a 70' plasma TV... with Netflix and several game systems, as well. The third floor is Dante's bedroom, since he lives there. Also, on the first floor, there were two portraits, the first to the left of the room an image of our father's, Sparda on the left and Ryu on the right, shaking hands as a sign of their brotherhood, with the image of their Devil forms beside or behind them, while on the other side of the room, a portrait of the next generation mirrors it, Dante and I shaking hands as sign of our partnership with our Devil Triggers in the background as well.

Meanwhile, Dante flipped his chair to sit at his desk, putting his feet on the table to launch and catch the ringing phone while I answered the door. "That reminds me, they finally came up with a name for their shop. It took them quite a while... Wanna know the name?" Lady asked.

Dante answered the caller at the same time I answered the door. "Devil May Cry..." We said at the same time.

Back to now...

"AWESOME!" Everyone new to the story shouted in excitement air horns, MLG and John Cena music all sounding at once.

"What happened next? What happened next?!" Ruby demanded.

"Well-" I started, but my mom covered my mouth.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Nope, he didn't have any other adventures until he went to that crazy monster Yokai school!" She said hurriedly, trying to avoid the actual story.

"Come, Shizune, we all know that's not true." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, mom doesn't approve of Bayonetta's lewd behavior or the trash-mouths she hangs around with, but in the next story I met the "last" Umbran Witch and learned to slow down time itself!" I said, before looking at the 4th wall with an evil smirk. "Za Warudo!"


End file.
